Harry Potter: Rejection Letters and Triwizard
by Tremor230
Summary: A collection of rejection letters and alternative Triwizard Tournament, chapters short and to the point, I don't know if you will find it amusing, I hope you will. Feel free to suggest other crossovers if you wish to see one done, updated whenever a new cross comes up in my mind. Rated M just to stay safe. expect OOC, AU and such. don't take seriously...but "Siriusly" XD
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter/Prototype crossover**

**Dear Professor McGonagall,**

_I am actually writing this to gently inform you that my little Harry won't join Hogwarts this year or any other as said in the other six letters we already sent you back in answer._

_My husband James is by now menacing to personally march to your school and deliver his answer to your rather forceful demand to have our adopted son join Britain once again and probably go back living with those beasts that were his "relatives", yes I used quotation marks since I am using the term loosely, I suggest you to stop this non-sense before my husband becomes violent, especially since our daughter Amaya happens to like young Harry a lot and neither me nor James want to see her sad at losing her young boyfriend._

_This is my last warning, mind your next move, you won't have other warnings._

_Sincerely,_

_Dana Heller_

_Ps: I was surprised to discover that magic do exist, but apparently here in America one can pay to be home-schooled and Harry will take what to you English people equals to OWLs next month since here one can start at five to study magic so I think it would be an error accepting your offer since he would be already ahead of the other children his age, I am sorry._

_PPs: We also emptied his bank accounts back in England, the shaman bank here seems to take clients well-being more seriously than Goblins._

**Aftermath**

Albus was too damn stubborn to accept 'no' as an answer, so he decided to send his 'trusty' Potion Master and Ground Keeper to retrieve the wayward Potter boy.

When both Snape and Hagrid reached the small house, the Half-giant moved inside to give to the muggles an initial scare to make them more _malleable_ to listen to them.

As Severus was already preparing all the veiled insults he would use on the spawn of James Potter so to punish the boy from being born, from inside noises of things breaking could be heard.

Before the man could take out his wand, Hagrid's body broke through the wall of the house, badly beaten and with two black eyes and both arms and legs clearly broken in several parts.

"This was just the fucking start! Now I will explain to you fuckers why you don't mess with my family!" the black skinned man said with his arms covered in a strange armour

"Who are you?" Snape demanded as his wand was snapped away from his hands with a bone-like whip that few instants before used to be the man's hand

"My name is Sergeant James Heller, and you are invading my property," James said, pouncing on the Potion Master before the man could apparate away.

It was a very sorry Fudge the one that was getting an ear-full from the American President's _Magic Counselor _that was berating England for trying to kidnap an American citizen, near the sorry excuse of a politician Hagrid was trying to forget the gory scene of Severus getting consumed by Heller.

While the British Minister of Magic was being chewed alive, in an hidden location near New York Professor Quirrel, that had just recently being possessed by Voldemort, tried to kidnap young Harry from James Heller, the attack resulting in the infected man using his "whip fist" to punch an hole in Quirrell's stomach and consuming him.

Thanks to the Horcrux Voldemort had the 'pleasure' of feeling for the rest of the eternity how it feels being consumed as his Soul Vessels kept him from being consumed completely, dragging out the torture indefinitely.

Luckily no-one will ever knew what happened, otherwise Heller would have been forced to gain the nickname of 'The-Man-Who-Consumed' and he never liked being in the lime-light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monster Hunter / Harry Potter Crossover**

**Alternative Tri-wizard Tournament – Task 1 - **

"**AND NOW! THE FOURTH CHAMPION! APPEARED IN A BLINDING LIGHT IN THE GREAT HALL ONCE HIS NAME EXITED THE GOBLET OF FIRE! HARRRY POOOTEEER!"** Ludo Bagman called out, pleased by the cheering of the crowd.

"Aye-aye! No need to scream, I am not deaf..." the boy answered walking out of the tent, the public looking with wide eyes as the boy had dressed himself with an armour seemingly made with the skin of an huge reptile, someone even suggested Dragon Hide.

"Uhm...a Wivern? Luckily whatever brought me here also took my Box with me, my Long Sword may just be useful," Harry said shrugging, taking out a red bottle and rapidly gorging down the whole content in one gulp.

"Voila! A bit of Demondrug and I am ready!" he then said cheerfully, easily taking away from behind him a bone-made massive sword easily taller than him, looking at the Horntail with a calculating glance.

"**THE...THE TIME STARTS NOW, MISTER POTTER!**" Bagman said, the Sonorous only making his uncertain tone even more evident.

"Yep, lotsa skin and bone to farm from you, my scaled friend, sure you are chained down, but I won't look at a gifted dragon in the mouth," Harry said with another shrug, closing the front of his helmet and dashing forward, rolling to the side to evade a sea of fire from the dragon's mouth easily.

"Quite feisty? I like that, I'll mount your head over my fireplace!" the boy said with a crazed laugh as he dodged under a claw-swipe and rolled to evade the beast long spiked tail.

With a beastly war-cry he lifted the humongous sword over his head and slashed down, cutting off the long appendage as if made of paper.

"**HE HAD JUST CUT OFF AN HORNATIL'S TAIL! THAT SWORD ALONE MUST WEIGHT MORE THAN HIS OWN BODY! HOW CAN HE USE IT!?**" Bagman asked with wide eyes.

While the audience was going wild, Harry moved to grab the blade with both hands to deliver a particularly vicious blow on the dragon's head, slamming the beast down that then retaliated with an head-butt that launched him way back.

"AGCK! Ooh! Now I am MAD!" Harry said with a growl, a blueish potion and a new dose of his 'Demondrug' later he once again charged the Horntail.

"_ROOOOOAR!_" with a ferocious roar the beast lunged forward, the boy answered by dropping the sword so that the blade was pointing upwards and then jumping on the dragon's head, wrestling with the struggling monster that tried to shake him off.

"I already killed three wiverns like this! I like to call it 'The Jaw Breaker!" the Boy yelled as he dropped from the Hornatil's head as the beast moved it to the side, rapidly the young man used the momentum to skid towards his weapon, grabbing the blade and spin on himself to deliver an horizontal slash that removed the lower jaw of the dragon in a shower of blood.

Since the beast was too worried about feeling atrocious pain Harry had no problems jabbing the huge sword upward, piercing the Dragon's head until the tip exited from between the monster's eyes killing it instantly.

The crowd watched in astounded silence as the boy then grabbed the golden egg and subsequently spent several minutes dissecting the Horntail for its skin and bones.

He got full points form every judge and several owling addresses from the various witches watching.

For the rest of the year, the various female students there (several voices said that the total number amounted to the whole fourth/ fifth and sixth year dorm of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and the seventh year dorm of Slytherin) were instead able to tell how his Demondrug not only was useful in battle but in a more 'intimate' situation as well, as the mentioned girls were seeing walk in the Great Hall with an heavy limp and a wide smile on their faces.

It was not a surprise that several couples ended up breaking when the boyfriend failed to "be on par" with the mysterious Potter boy.

**Second Task **

"Eh! At least with this I won't have to worry about Oxygen supplies," Harry muttered swallowing the Gilliweed those Weasley Twins gave him in exchange of staying the Hell away from their girlfriends.

This time he was carrying a ludicrously long lance made with some sort of black metal, the girls present commented it being "Almost as big as..." before falling silent in a blushing mess, the boys near them not understanding what they were talking about.

Once the boy entered silence reigned in the stands, thirty minutes later the water started boiling before every single mermen there came rushing out of the water, their unintelligible language was dripping in what was instead clear terror.

Rapidly walking towards the 'spokesmermen' of the group Albus addressed the problem.

A frantic talking filled with shaking fingers pointing at the water explained to the old Headmaster the situation just as Harry calmly walked out of the water holding bridal-style a stuttering bushy-haired girl.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Y-Yes..." she muttered nodding.

"Mister Potter...Miss Granger was Mister Krum's Hostage..." Albus tried saying, ignoring the mermen gesture to shut up.

"Really? She is one of my most 'frequent' companies at night, I thought she was chosen for me for that," Harry answered with a tint of surprise in his voice.

"What?! What about Mister Weasley?" Albus asked

"Who?"

"The red haired boy," the girl supplied.

"Never saw him before, he asked if he could eat my steak and I punched him, that's all the talking we had since I am here...Hermi here instead...well, I admit that she can be quite _wild_ when she wants," the boy answered with a smirk, making the girl bury her face in his armoured torso in shame.

"Ah...I see..." Albus said as a blood drenched Krum exited the water, apparently swimming in the middle of whatever Harry had done underwater.

"The mermen forbids you to ever enter the Black Lake by the way..." the Headmaster said

"Sounds fair, they have a poor quality skin, barely good for some arrows," Harry answered with a shrug, taking the girl to the medical tent.

"Now, my dear...ready to be 'warmed up'?" he asked with a feral grin.

"I am so cold," she answered with a low voice, noticing how his hand was slowly creeping towards her arse to give it a powerful squeeze, making her moan a little.

"Always the quite ones," Cedric muttered, shaking his head.

**Third Task - **

"FINALLY! I finally have my body back!" Voldemort said in triumph.

"You sure that is a good thing?" Harry answered with a devilish grin once freed, unshrinking the MASSIVE Hammer his dear Hermione had reduced for him in case of emergency and taught how to unshrinking.

"Oh...bugger..." the Dark Lord whined as the huge weapon impacted with his body, making him lift an imprint on the floor before focusing on the rest of the Death Eaters with the Sword and Shield he had with him the moment he was captured.

Since the battle was getting desperate he grabbed the Dark Bastard and returned to Hogwarts using the trophy-portkey, a little explaining later and Voldemort was bound in magic-suppressing cuffs, a torture later the Headmaster told everyone the Prophecy and about the probable existence of the Horcruxes, Harry explaining that the one in his head went destroyed when he almost died during an hunt.

The Next day the Dark Wizard and his Followers were flung en masse by Harry himself through the Veil of Death that had the power of forcibly drag souls to the afterlife no matter what, this ensuing that even the Horcux couldn't save Tom that died the instant he passed the cloth of the Arch, other sparks of light throwing themselves in the Veil, dragged there by the ancient magic of the thing.

Before returning to the world where he had grown up since he had been declared the winner of the Tri-wizard Tournament, Harry took with him several girls as 'payment'.

To be precise, they stuck to him so tightly that the Goblet had no other choice than to send them with him as well.

A lot of fathers were not happy, and since the boy was no more there they used Albus and Snape as scapegoats, beating them into a paste.


	3. A very Tremor230 Crossover

**Harry Potter/ Sexy Umbra Wizard Crossover**

The letter delivered by the owl shows the insignia of a Pub called "_Naraka Club_"

**Dear Professor McGonagall,**

_We of the Clan Umbra as a whole want to say just one thing, FUCKING NO! We won't let my little brother join you and that Goat Fucker of Dumbledore! We have a good informant and we know how HE was the one to leave Harui with those animals, never before I was so happy to put a bullet between someone's eyes as I did with those two beast dressed like humans._

_If you were really so worried about Harui's well-being and education you would have looked out for him when he was just a kid, as for now my aunt Bayonetta, my mother Jeanne and me are more than capable of teaching him Magic, Shooting, Fighting and Mundane things like Science and Mathematics that we know you people didn't even took in consideration to add to your so called "School". _

_Please stop sending all those owls since they tend to shit on the counter of our Pub!_

_My wives Tenten, Kushina, Joy, Anko and Minako told me I should write this instead of just sending you an explosive seal-tag as I planned to, but expect a bomb as an answer the next time you try sending a new letter._

_Ps: We also took away his money, try to fund half your school without the Potter money, I dare you! And also, he makes a wonderful Martini, we risk losing clients if he leaves._

_Sincerely,_

_**Luis Umbra, future Kage of Rain village**_

**Aftermath**

Albus tried to send McGonagall and Snape to take back the young Harry, that had for some reason changed name to 'Harui', but only his Transfiguration Professor had returned albeit with a shaken expression and pale.

When asked what happened she just answered "Anko Umbra" before breaking down crying and sobbing, unable to say more and just begging to get Obliviated or at least to get some FireWhiskey.

Voldemort instead, once he managed to capture Moody to use the man's blood to get back a body, tried to attack the Umbra Clan to kill young Harui (former Harry) in revenge for what happened that Halloween night.

The last thing he saw before getting pummelled into a paste and then turned into a weapon for the young boy was Rodin waving a Platinum Ticket with a sick smile on his face.

- 888 -

**Harry Potter/ Strongest Team under the Heavens Crossover**

**Dear Professor McGonagall or whatever,**

_Young Harry won't join Hogwarts, I don't know how many times we will be forced to say this before it gets through your thick skulls, we are already teaching him Ninjutsu (that you people call Magic) Taijutsu and Kinjutsu, and soon we will also start Medic-nin training and Sealing Arts, so we see no reason to have that senile old fool of Dumbledore put his hands on our little student, by what our friend Shikamaru could tell us, by the rather "demanding" words and how the various letters got more harsher in tone at each new attempt we can expect a patronizing fool dictating to Harry how he should live his life, especially since by reading his mind you and the Headmaster were the two to leave the boy on a doorstep in a cold night of November._

_He may not remember personally, but the soul fragment we then removed from his forehead had a pretty "recording" of what happened that night, and even if we don't know how he came to appear in our living room all the way from England to here, we won't have him return to the ones that abused him that much._

_Try anything stupid and the WHOLE population of Konoha will kick your ass, but keep sending owls if you want, our pet 682 "Fluffy" likes eating them._

_Sincerely,_

_**Seijin Clan, Team 7 of Konoha**_

**Aftermath**

Snape was angrily walking towards the Hidden village in Magical Japan, each step making him angrier as he had been forced to come all the way there to collect the thrice-damned Potter Spawn.

Once arrived at the tall gates he found his target as he was being helped by three strange people to bring back a striped cat.

"Let's get this short, give me the boy so I can go back to do more important things than dealing with spoiled brats, the Headmaster wants him and I don't like wasting my time with so-called _celebrities,_" Snape said with his trademark sneer in place.

The blond with metallic-looking arms calmly turned to look at the Potion Master with an overly-sweet smile on his face.

"So you people don't understand, well, can't say we didn't warn you," the blond said as his body got covered in a golden flame that then formed the huge body of a nine-tailed fox.

"It seems that we'll need some violence to make you understand, after all, **Susanoo!**" the raven haired boy said as his eyes turned red with a strange marking in the middle, the boy's body then got covered in a towering column of energy that then shifted in the form of a demonic warrior with a bow.

"Apparently our brothers were right, we should have sent a bomb with that letter," the pink-haired girl said sighing, summoning a giant slug that took on its head both her and Harry while her body gained additional muscles and a demonic appearance.

"You won't stop me," Snape said, trying to sound sure of himself

When the rest of the village's Shinobi joined the trio he finally accepted his fate as one of them connected his shadow to the Potion Master's, stopping the man's movements before the horde rained on him

**Later – T&I department - **

"So you wanted to kidnap a poor boy, don't you? It's just your bad luck that he happens to be one of the students of my two boyfriends," the trench-wearing woman said with a devious smile.

"I am Anko Mitarashi, and for the next two weeks before we send you back, you will be my play-thing," she then said with a chilling evil laugh Voldemort would have given everything to equal.

During those two weeks Severus Snape would learn what it means be in the care of a REAL sadist, making the poor Potion Master miss the Dark Lord's Cruciatus Curse with a sense of deep longing.

Said Dark Lord will meet his end when several years later he tried to attack Konoha, when during his rampage he came across a menstrual Ino that used her Clan techniques to eternally lock his mind in an endless nightmare that further seals will turn unbreakable before tossing him in a dark cell to rot in his magic-empowered body that will never 'die' of natural causes.

- 888 -

**Harry Potter/ Poisonous Luminous Lightning Crossover**

The letter presented "to read in front of every Teacher of Hogwarts" on the front

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

_The answer is NO._

_No, my protégé won't join Hogwarts, I have found a good teacher for his Magical instruction while I teach him how to be a good ninja, but since you could not understand what 'NO' means, I took care of adding a little extra to this letter, please read this in front of everyone so the others too will see what I planned, and just to be clear, I can send as many letters like this as I want._

_With total disinterest in you people's health,_

_**Naruto Namikaze, 'Heiki' of Konoha**_

_Ps: **Doku Doku no Mi: Poison Mist.**_

**Aftermath -**

Albus looked curious at the strange letter in his hands, especially at the Post-script of it, Pomona Sprout pointing at it with shaking fingers as it turned purple once the Headmaster finished reading it.

A dense purple smoke erupted from the letter, engulfing both old man and Potion Master that were not fast enough to escape, killing them instantly.

The outrage of the attack lasted until the news of a similar letter being the cause of death of Fudge, Umbridge and even Voldemort, the Dark Lord personally throwing himself through the Veil of Death after seeing that even with a Bezoar he could not stop the poison from making his body rot. Unknowing to him, by dying like that he also destroyed his Horcruxes that were _dragged _through the Veil with the soul fragment inside the Dark Wizard killing him permanently, teaching to Hogwarts' staff that even a bezoar was useless against those letters.

- 888 -

**Harry Potter/ Petals of Blood and Darkness Crossover**

_**Dear wrinkled Mc-what's-your-name,**_

_Naah! Our friend Harry won't come in that silly place, you people want to teach him Magic using wands, only pussies and losers still use them! I can teach him a lot of funny things myself, you people don't even use summons, how boring!_

_You don't even teach them how to tear people's head off with your bare hands, what kind of school are you? You don't even teach the useful stuff!_

_Cheerio!_

_**Naru Yamanaka, Konoha's Demon.**_

_Ps: Ino-chan says that should you try something to kidnap Harry I'll be able to kill and eat you, so COME AND GET US! Uwe-hee-hee! I am tired of eating owls, I always choke on some feathers!_

**Aftermath**

"He even transcribed the laugh..." Albus said with a curious expression

"Whoever that Naru is, he doesn't sound completely sane," Flitwick said with raised eyebrows

"What should we do, Albus?" McGonagall asked, a little angry at being called 'Wrinkled What's-your-name'

"I have sent Severus to Magical Japan, I am sure that once they had a talk everything will be settled and the boy brought here," the Headmaster said with sparkling eyes

"He talks about eating who will try to take Mister Potter, and Severus is not exactly 'subtle' with his dislike when dealing with people of the Potter lineage," Professor Sprout said in worry

"I would trust Severus with my life," Albus answered

"And you would be wrong, Uwee-hee-hee! He was a traitor, a coward and an ass-hole all in one, but he was also delicious!" a young blond man said entering the Teacher Room, he was drenched in blood and still chewing on an human femur with a wide, crazed smile.

"And you are?" the old man asked, worriedly looking at the human bone.

"Me? I am Naru of course! That silly Potion Master tried to order me around and told me to give him the 'Accursed spoiled son of a bastard' while pointing at Harry...as you can imagine I didn't like how he talked about my friend," Naru answered with a cold tone.

"And you ate him?" McGonagall demanded with a green face.

"But of course! It was the only way to make him stop talking and being boring, he was still cursing the Potter name while I was tearing his heart out, then he luckily stopped, he was spoiling my appetite," Naru answered with a shrug.

"YOU ARE A MONSTER!" Filius yelled in horror.

"Yeah I am, that's why I am still alive, only a man can kill me!" the blond answered with a wide smile.

"You are still chewing his bones," Albus said calmly, glaring at the boy.

"His bones? No, this was...Fridge? Pudge?...AH! Fudge! Yeah, I saw a man imprisoned without a trial and freed him and was pointed towards the fat idiot, sure those silly cloaked creatures tried to take out bad memories to stop me...but I ate them too!" Naru answered with a cheerful laugh.

"You had eaten the Dementors and the Minister of Magic!?" Pomona said in shock.

"Hu-uh! I attacked the fat bastard of a Minister, that frog-like woman with him, those Demented or stuff, and a rat-faced man too...hey! Do you know a strange guy with a turban? He talked about you people," Naru asked curious

"Quirinus Quirrel? I planned to have him join us as Defence Professor," Albus said, shocked at the list of victims of the boy.

"He did a bad job then, I had no problems eating him when he attacked me, he even had a second soul inside him, it was only a fragment, but once swallowed him the other just joined inside my stomach...it tasted like shit and snakes, though" the blond answered, scratching his head unsure.

"You had devoured Tom's soul too...you know no forgiveness..." Albus said with a whisper and an horrified voice.

"Forgiveness? I don't follow that shit, I resolve my problems by maiming them and eating their soul, that is also what stops them from returning to bother me ever again, by the way," Naru answered with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"I am sorry, but I can't let something as Evil and Dark as you exist, may God, Merlin and Morgana have mercy of your soul, **Avada Kedavra!**" the Old man said hitting the blond with the Killing Curse, making him stumble back a bit.

"Hey! That hurts, ya bastard!" Naru yelled in annoyance.

"WHAT!?" the staff of Hogwarts yelled with wide eyes.

"Eh! I have more than four millions souls inside, you just killed one, but now I can attack back!" Naru said with a wide crazed smile, the doors and windows closing as eyes covered walls and ceiling.

"ALBUS! This all your fault! Just know that I will forever held you responsible of this!" McGonagall yelled as the Dark horde moved to devour them.

"I regret nothing, I always fought for the Greater Good and will meet my end with my head held high," Albus answered as the darkness rained on them.

He will be the first to scream like a scared little girl and beg for forgiveness, making the others snort at how little his facade of brave man lasted, before they too started screaming in agony.

**Three minutes of disgustingly gore-filled violence and two hours of dirty wild sex later - **

An happily humming Naru was leaving the smoking ruins-filled crater that had once been Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in his hand a pretty red stone he took from a Flamel guy or something and a jewel-covered sword, he was biting down on a roasted phoenix leg with a satisfied expression on his face.

Behind him a twenty year old McGonagall was bouncing around him with an happy smile.

"To where, Master?" the young girl asked with eyes filled with devotion.

"To home, sweet-ass!" Naru answered with a smirk.

"Can we have more sex once there?" she asked with puppy eyes.

"Only if you are good," he answered, making her squeal and hug him tightly.

It would have been a waste to just eat her, right?

- 888 -

**Harry Potter/Black Baron of Suna Crossover**

_**To Professor McGonagall, **_

_I am sorry to say that young Harry won't join Hogwarts this year or any other, as of now he is a member of __**The Shop Near the Underworld**__ and under my dependence, from what I could gather from his memories and some "other sources" I could easily see that his attendance is part of some scheme about some "Greater Good" your Headmaster seems rather fond of._

_Even if I may be inclined to appreciate plans like that, I have to berate your Headmaster on the poor, asinine way he was trying to accomplish his goal, there are better ways to obtain a self-less 'Hero' willing to let himself get killed by the Bad Guy without turning said boy in a socially-inept human with no clue of how normal people act in the normal world, especially when in the Wizarding World that seemed frozen in the Dark Ages scientifically and socially speaking, it was a poor attempt made by a pathetic amateur in manipulation if I have to say._

_Said this, I advise to NOT try "recovery missions" as nor me or my Staff will get lightly any attempt at kidnapping any of us, I am not called "Baron Death" just for show._

_Sincerely,_

_**Baron Shi, 'Shop Near the Underworld', Suna village.**_

**Aftermath**

**Suna – Shop Near the Underworld – Naruto's lab - **

McGonagall was slowly regaining consciousness, the last thing she remembered was accompanying Albus, Snape and the Order of the Phoenix in the hot desert of Magical Japan and asking for a meeting with Baron Shi using a magical candle...then everything went dark after a spooky-looking building came into view near the entrance of a graveyard.

Looking around with some difficulty she could see she was strapped to a metallic bed, the rest of the Order near her while several members of Pure-blood families suspected of being Death Eaters were amassed in a corner, only Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange were still alive among the group.

"So you are awake, good, Master was waiting for the last one to recover," a young girl with blue hair and an X-shaped scar on her face said with a nod.

"Please, my boy! I just did what was necessary! I had a Prophecy to defend!" Albus pleaded pitifully as a pale skinned blond boy loomed over him with a muggle scalpel.

"I am not arguing with that, I just say that you were doing more damages than what was necessary, there were more 'painless' methods to obtain the same results that you simply failed to take in consideration," Naruto answered as his scalpel started cutting open the old man's chest, he rapidly moved to put a wooden tablet in Dumbledore's mouth to stop the old man from screaming.

"Wha-what are you doing?" McGonagall demanded with a raspy voice.

"Sensei is studying his body to see from _where_ our ability to use Magic comes from, the various Death Eaters gave us a lot of informations before dying from the shock, the curious thing is that with them he DID use anaesthetics before vivisecting them, he is probably operating on Albus-san without them just to prove a point about what the old man was about to do to me with his lack of care about the possible collateral damages," Harry answered simply, his famous scar gone and 'replaced' by one cutting his face diagonally in two.

"What happened to your face?" the woman asked, trying to ignore the agonizing screams of Albus, Fawkes was looking at the scene with dead eyes, the cut on its head from the _lobotomy_ the phoenix was subjected to still fresh under the bandages.

"Oh, this? The last guy Naruto-sensei experimented on tried to escape by possessing me thanks to some 'soul fragment', Master just ripped the bastard out of my head and closed his sorry soul into a painting once summoned the other fragments as well, sure, the incident opened my face in two, but Naruto-sensei was fast at healing me, in few years it should disappear by itself, otherwise he will just transplant some skin to cover it," Harry answered shrugging, taking a mop to clean the blood under Snape's bed, the Potion Master whimpering while trying to take distance from him.

"Who was he? And what happened to Severus?" McGonagall asked in worry.

"His name? If I remember correctly he was a certain Volde-something...he went on a tirade about being immortal and such, sensei just teared off both arms and legs and dissected him without anaesthetics, he lasted ten minutes before breaking down in tears and ask for mercy," the boy answered simply.

"And Professor Snape?" the woman asked again

"I was the one to 'play' with him, Master Baron Shi showed us how Snivellus would have treated Harry, I didn't like that so in exchange of us three working for him, he permitted me to play _Surgeon_ with the greasy git," a woman answered entering McGonagall's field of vision.

"LILY!?" she yelled with wide eyes.

"Yup! Recently reborn, by sacrificing a dozen of Death Eaters we had been able to return to life to raise our boy, Sirius too was happy to join us once Mister Minato broke him out of Azkaban, he is actually dating a Mei woman from another village at the moment," James Potter said joining his wife.

"What will happen now?" McGonagall asked in fear, Albus had already stopped screaming and the blond named Naruto was taking out a small flame from the old man's body that he then sealed inside a panting of Dumbledore and the Dark Lord getting anally violated by several devils with over-sized 'endowments'.

"Well, I do have good memories of you, Hagrid, Tonks and Lupin, if you be good and let us run few experiments, I think we will be able to convince the Boss to let you all go home almost unscathed," Lily answered.

"Almost?" the old woman asked with a tiny whimper

"One can never say when it comes to science, lady," Naruto said with a shrug, a bandaged woman behind him taking Albus' body to throw it in the Death Eaters pile.

"Adorea-chan, take the psycho bitch, I want to try that blood-substitute once again, I think this time the test subject won't die for organ liquefaction," he then ordered, ignoring the horrified scream of Bellatrix that immediately started asking for mercy between tears.

"We'll have Augusta have her stuffed head on a plaque, Master should have also found a way to cure Neville's parents by now," Lily said happily, clapping a little to herself.

"Th-th-thank you," a badly shaking McGonagall answered getting as pale as a ghost.

Three months later she would be freed with the other Order members deemed 'good' enough to be spared, only Lupin remained behind since the blond Necromancer had cured his 'Furry little problem' and decided to work for the Shop out of gratitude.

That year Hogwarts won't have opened due to the mental breakdown the new Headmistress had once re-entered Britain, giving to the healers of St. Mungo a great challenge in healing her and discovering how the Longbottom had returned to normal when everything they tried had failed at the same time.

After the third squad of Auror, the one guided by Dolores Umbridge, disappeared without trace it was decided to let the matter drop and forget there even was a problem in Magical Japan to begin with.

- 888 -

**Harry Potter/ Naruto Bizarre adventure Crossover**

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**_

_We are aware that the boy is somehow important for you all, but for some reason he appeared in a flash of light in our training ground during a meeting with our Team, closer inspection showed signs of malnutrition and abuses both mental and physical (fortunately not sexual otherwise we would have hunted you down WITHOUT writing a letter before). _

_After asking to our specialist, we examined the boy's memories and found out WHO was the one to beat him and who had brought him to those animals, we have no intentions to let our new young friend return there._

_We also know that you won't listen to reason after the fifth wave of owls came here, that's why my little brother is writing this, this is your trial, you people will NOT pursue the recovery of Harry Potter, failing to do so will cost dearly to the one breaking the deal, be advised._

_The Stand **Black Sabbath **will know if you fail._

_Sincerely,_

_**Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Hatake, Guardians of Harui Hatake (formerly Harry Potter) and Jounins of Konoha, Elemental Nations.**_

**The aftermath**

After reading the letter aloud Albus scoffed in annoyance, admitting to find the tone in the letter too rude for someone not knowing the whole truth.

"Albus, they said that young Potter showed signs of abuse, maybe we should let him be, he may finally find a family there" McGonagall said in worry.

"You don't understand, Minerva. The boy MUST return here," Albus said with a frown.

"The letter said to not try a kidnapping, Headmaster, I don't know what this **Black Sabbath** creature is, but the name doesn't sound friendly" Pomona Sprout said.

"They will understand, we need Harry here, Severus? Can you take care of this?" the Old Man asked.

"Tch! I will take the brat here, don't worry," the Potion Master said with a sneer.

From the shadows behind him a black Cloaked figure with a turban rose, grabbing Snape's face and extracting the man's soul, the others watching in horror as a knife came out from the entity's mouth to pierce Severus' spirit, killing him instantly.

"SEVERUS!" Albus yelled as the Stand melted in the shadows of the room to evade the various spells of the group.

"Where did it go?" Filius asked, scanning the room with his wand drawn.

"ALBUS!" McGonagall yelled as **Black Sabbath** appeared behind the Headmaster, even Fawkes the Phoenix had moved too slow to save the old man, watching powerless as the Stand pierced the old man's soul.

"Who are you?" McGonagall asked enraged

The figure just tapped on the letter before disappearing into the shadows.

"Apparently that was **Black Sabbath**, he was a 'living curse' that killed both of them for trying to take young Potter back..." Filius said with a whisper.

"This means that we won't pursue this mission, right?" Pomona asked with a whimper.

"I don't know our new Headmistress, but I think that young Harry will be safe with someone able to kill people all the way from Japan," Filius answered.

What they did not know was that outside the door a young man with blond hair was listening to them, having followed the owl all the way back from Japan to use the Stand against them.

With a wide smirk Naruto summoned a small toad, using the little animal to be reverse-summoned back in Konoha where his Team and new little brother awaited for the mission's result.

The Headmaster, the so called 'Dark Lord' and few corrupted officials of the Ministry Sirius Black pointed as "Death Eaters" after freeing him were all killed in the same way, truth be told the Potion Master was a victim he had not expected, but from the way the greasy bastard acted he was almost glad he too fell to the Trial, with a last smirk the _Jojo _of Konoha disappeared with a puff of smoke, both Lupin and Sirius were already waiting for him to start teaching Harry some Magic and he didn't want to miss the first lesson of his 'otouto'.

How those two managed to also score with Hana-neechan and Shizune-neechan he will never understand instead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokemon / Harry Potter Crossover**

**Alternative Tri-wizard Tournament 2 – Task 1 - **

"**AND NOW! THE FOURTH CHAMPION! APPEARED IN A BLINDING LIGHT IN THE GREAT HALL ONCE HIS NAME EXITED THE GOBLET OF FIRE! HARRRY POOOTTEEER!" **Ludo Bagman called out, pleased by the cheering of the crowd.

"Okay, my friends! Time to shine!" a male voice said excitedly.

The Crowd watched as the boy walked out with a wide smile on his face, wearing a red cap on his head, blue jeans, running shoes and a simple white shirt under a red jacket.

"**YOUR TIME STARTS NOW, MISTER POTTER!"** Bagman said, the Sonorus Charm having problems contrasting the cheering of the public.

"Uhm...a Dragon-Type...seems like a job for you, Snowy!" Harry said, taking out a red-and-white ball from his belt and throwing it, in a flash of red light a light-blue colored creature appeared, it was a quadruped, mammalian animal covered in light-blue fur and with long, pointed ears, dark eyes, and a small nose, it also had two dark blue, rhombus-shaped markings on its back, the tip of its tail and feet the same shade of blue, it appeared as if wearing a teal tuque on its head.

While most girls were commenting about how cute the creature was, Luna Lovegood stood up and pointed at the animal with wide eyes and a shaking finger, voice shrilly and filled with awe instead of dreamy.

"THAT'S A GLACEON! THEY DO EXIST!" she yelled with wide eyes.

"I thought that it was just one of her imaginary creatures..." Ginny Weasley whispered to her friend.

"Apparently they are not," Hermione Granger answered, she too was shocked to see that one of Luna's creatures was indeed real.

"That shouldn't be a problem, Snowy! Go! **ICE BEAM!**" Harry ordered as the Horntail unleashed a torrent of fire against him.

"_GLAAAACEEEEOOOOON!"_ the small creature yelled as it condensed a pale blue energy in its mouth, as the fire was about to hit, the Glaceon shoot out a luminous ray of light that obliterated the flames and impacted with the Hornatil with inhuman fury.

To everyone's shock the dragon ended up covered in a deep layer of ice, apparently frozen solid by the strange attack.

"Wonderful! You are awesome, Snowy!" Harry said happily.

"_Glace-Glaceon!_" the Glaceon answered with an happy-sounding yapping, gladly accepting the hug from its trainer.

"While I go retrieve the egg you keep our friend under close watch, if he tries to get free hit him again," Harry ordered

"_Glaceon!_" the creature answered with a nod, moving in an attack stance and glaring at the Frozen Hornatil.

"**I...I...I don't understand...**" Bagman stuttered.

"Pokemon! Really, people! I can't understand how you can live without them, they are awesome!" Harry answered with a laugh.

The judges were hard pressed to give him points since the 'fight' lasted really too little, so they settled to give to the boy enough points to be second under Cedric.

**Second Task - **

"Luna? LUNA!?" Harry yelled enraged.

"Well, the thing you sorely miss...remember? You always go around talking animatedly about those strange creatures, so we chose her, " Albus answered.

"My girlfriend Luna is under THAT lake?!" the boy demanded.

"Why, yes! And it's your task rescue her!" the Headmaster said with twinkling eyes.

"STORM! Let's destroy those bastards!" Harry roared taking out another ball.

"Another Pokemon of yours?" Fleur asked, curious.

"Yes, a Gyarados! And one with a fiery temper at that!" the boy answered with a growl as the pokeball opened, the creature that came out was not as cute as the Glaceon though.

It was mostly blue with a yellow underbelly and yellow spots along its body, it also had a three-pointed, dark blue crest on its head and four white fins down its back, its mouth was very large and gaping, bearing four canine teeth, it sported one barbel on each side of its face.

"Storm! They got Luna, let's destroy them!" Harry ordered, jumping on the head of the giant creature.

"_GYARAAAAAAAH!"_ the pokemon roared in rage as both he and his trainer dived underwater, the boy using the gillyweed he prepared for the Task.

"Well, at least THIS Task will last longer, he doesn't know where the village is, after all," Albus said with a pleasured smile as the other champions as well went underwater.

One hour later a series of flashes of light and loud explosions echoed underwater, making several unconscious mermen float to the surface showing their bodies covered in burning marks, bites and numerous bruises.

After that it was Harry to resurface with Luna securely in his arms, a furious scowl on his face.

"Congratulations, my boy! You were the first to save the hostage, did you see? She was perfectly safe!" Albus said happily.

His answer was a withering glare and a low growl from the boy, the Gyarados looking at his trainer in satisfaction for the battle he had been called to take part to.

"**Hyper Beam**," Harry said with an ice cold voice, pointing at the school.

With a clearly ecstatic expression, the Gyarados concentrated an huge quantity of energy in its mouth before 'pointing' it in the direction of the Headmaster's office.

"Now...I think we can resolve this without use of violence..." Albus tried saying.

"Go!" Harry said with a roar.

"_GYARAAAAAH!_" the pokemon complied with unmistakable glee, launching a colossal beam of light towards Hogwarts, atomizing Albus' office and a good chunk of the corridor near to it.

The fake Alastor Moody was accidentally passing near the area and ended up vaporized, the real one will be found shortly after.

"This is a warning, the next one will be at point-blank range on your face," Harry said, recalling the pokemon and taking Luna to the infirmary.

"I told you it was a bad Idea using her," Minerva McGonagal said, shaking her head.

"My lemon drops were there!" the Headmaster said with a childish whine.

"I'll buy you some, Albus, it's all okay," Minerva answered, patting his back.

"O-Okay..." the old man said with a sob.

**Third Task - **

"FINALLY! I finally have my body back!" Voldemort said in triumph.

"Well, the Headmaster said that you simply renounced to your humanity so..." Harry said simply,

"So what?" the Dark Lord asked curious.

"Well, these have safe-guards that will make them stop working if used on humans, but since you are no more one...a pity though, I was keeping it for some Legendary ones...but it would have been too easy like that," Harry answered with a sigh, taking out a purple pokeball with an "M" on it.

"What do you think that will do, boy?" the Dark Lord said, sending a Killing Curse at the other.

"This, CATCH IT!" Harry answered dodging and throwing the thing, hitting the wizard on his leg, the little thing opening and covering the man in its red light.

"You can't stop me!" Voldemort said trying to apparate away, to his horror the light simply dragged him inside the ball that then sealed close, a red light blinking slowly before turning off.

"CAPTURED!" Harry yelled with a smile.

"He has our Lord, Kill him!" one of the Death Eaters yelled.

"Let's go!" Harry answered opening the six pokeballs he had with him.

A Glaceon, a Gyarados, a Dragonite, an Alakazam, a Ninetails and Rayquaza itself appeared in front of the now worried masked wizards.

"SIC' EM!" the boy ordered as pandemonium exploded.

No one of the death eaters survived the encounter while Harry was hard pressed healing his wounded friends that could barely dodge the enemy spells, it was pure luck that an **Avada Kedavra **was a very energy-consuming spell, forcing the masked men to use only cutting and rotting curses other than blasting hexes and the like, but was still a close call for trainer and pokemon.

The headmaster was happy to hear that Voldemort had been defeated while Amelia Bones found the fact that the Dark Lord would be forced to spend all the eternity blocked in a tiny sphere without hope to escape really amusing (especially after Harry had broken the opening mechanism and several Unspeakables had add numerous wards and spells to make it unbreakable and impossible to open for anyone and anything).

It was instead not a surprise that Luna decided to go back with Harry so to be a trainer Herself, and maybe a Gym Leader in the future, her father admitting that he was jealous and promising to keep an eye on the two through their dreams and exchange informations about Pokemon with Harry and Luna.

Some people laughed at that, but the other knowing the strange family secretly wondered if they could really do that instead while watching the two disappear as the Goblet's magic was sending them back to Harry's world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter/ Hellsing crossover**

**Dear Professor McGonagall,**

_As for now Mister Potter is under the care of the Hellsing Organization and Her Majesty the Queen, our experts are already helping the young boy develop his magical abilities to better serve the Crown and the Church of England, due to your insistence we were also forced to have the Queen know about the various charms in the last letters you tried to force in Mister Potter's hands so to have him join your school by force._

_As per order of Her Majesty, you are hereby forbidden every contact with Harry Potter and the Hellsing Organization, any other letter that will be sent after this that is not an acceptance of this order will be treated as an indirect attack to myself and my men, be advised._

_For your interest, our best agent is right now taking care of the 'Dark Lord' your Headmaster seems so fond of, the Royal Family was tired of waiting you wizards to take action and by this time yesterday we had been given free reign on the terrorist group called "Death Eaters", please stay back and do not interfere in our mission, failure to do so will be rewarded with life imprisonment and bounding of the culprit's magic._

_With the hope this will be the last time we will write to each other._

_**Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Member of the Protestant Knights, Leader of the Hellsing Organization.**_

**Aftermath**

"What should we do, Albus?" McGonagall asked in worry.

"I'll try to have Cornelius talk with the Prime Minister, surely we'll be able to stress how important Harry is in this war against Tom," the old man answered.

"Ehm...sorry to interrupt..." a young woman with pale skin said, entering the staff room.

"And you are?" Minerva asked.

"Me? AH! I am Seras Victoria, I came here to communicate that the issue with the Death Eaters had been resolved, we have located those..." Seras said, rummaging with her pockets.

"AH! Those 'Soul Containers' and destroyed them, then Master Alucard had personally crippled this "Dark Lord" and brought him in front of Her Majesty the Queen, Sir Integra and the Prime Minister in the Royal Palace, there we had Harry shot him in the head with a hollow-point bullet to secure the criminal's death, as for now your 'prophecy' is fulfilled and once again we request you to keep distance from Mister Potter as he will join our organization once reached the right age to start training," she then added, reading from a piece of paper.

"He-who-must-not-be-named is dead?" Professor Vector asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, personally, it was nice to go on a little _hunt_ after thirty years of absence," a man with a wide red hat said as he 'appeared' in an empty seat with a fanged smile.

"By the way, your Potion Master was also captured and imprisoned for his being part of the Death Eaters, his punishment was switched to life prison instead of death penalty due to his helping as a spy," Seras added.

"Severus already paid for his mistakes, prison may be a bit too much," Albus tried saying.

"Orders of the Queen, sir, you can't refute them," Seras answered with a bow.

"She is right, Albus, wizards or not we are still under the Royal Family's court," Minerva answered.

"Good, I have orders from Master Integra to pursue some key elements of the Ministry culprit of corruption and possible possession of forbidden artifacts, with your permission, I'll go retrieve them, I am warning you though, I am authorized to kill whoever will resist arrest, follow Seras and be good," Alucard said, simply _blinking_ away as if he never stood in the room at all.

"What does he mean?" Filius asked.

"The members of the militia known as "Order of The Phoenix" will be questioned by the Prime Minister about its action since the group's foundation, please come with me," Seras said, presenting several pairs of hand-cuffs.

"Can't we just talk about this?" Albus pleaded as the magical-suppressing cuffs clicked closed around his hands.

"I am sorry but no, you will also respond for abandonment of minor, endangering of children, theft of a Class-A Magical Artifact know as 'Philosopher Stone', collaboration with the criminal Grindewald before the man's arrest, imprisonment of an innocent man without a trial and much more," Seras answered, her tone fully in the 'Police-girl' territory.

"Oh...Bugger," Albus moaned as he was not-so-gently dragged out of the school.

**/888/ /888/ /888/**

**Alternative version, sorry, I couldn't resist**

**Dear Goat Fucker and Pussy-Cat woman,**

_I wanted to send you this friendly little letter to inform you of your imminent demise. If you're curious about the frequency of which I've sent these letters, it is merely to instill as much fear as I can. As if basting a turkey. Which I will then proceed to have sex with._

_That's right._

_I'm going to FUCK the Fear turkey._

_Follow me TheCrimsonFuckr!_

_**Sincerely, Alucard.**_

_Ps. I like the boy, he is funny and repaired my Seventy-Inch Plasma Screen TV with his Magic so he stays! And the police-girl with the big titties likes him too, probably maternal stuff kicking-in or something like that._

**Aftermath**

"Well, he made abundantly clear that he won't give up young Harry," Albus said, watching the other professors trying valiantly to not being submerged by the tidal-wave of letters that had reached the staff room's ceiling.

"You don't say..." Minerva answered sarcastically, ignoring Filius squeaking shriek as a new avalanche of paper crashed on him, covering the minute professor under several meters of letters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dead Space / Harry Potter Crossover**

**Alternative Tri-wizard Tournament – Task 1 - **

"**AND NOW! THE FOURTH CHAMPION! APPEARED IN A BLINDING LIGHT IN THE GREAT HALL ONCE HIS NAME EXITED THE GOBLET OF FIRE! HARRRY POTTEEER!" **Ludo Bagman called out, pleased by the cheering of the crowd.

"Okay, Time to shine!" a male voice said bored.

What came out was a young man covered in a strange armor made of metal carrying a big cylindrical weapon in his hands.

"**YOUR TIME STARTS NOW, MISTER POTTER!"** Bagman said, the Sonorus Charm having problems contrasting the cheering of the public.

"Here we go, he surely is prettier than a Necromorph," Harry said as an helmet closed around his head, the frontal part giving off a pale-blue light.

"_GRAAAAAH!_" with a ferocious roar the dragon moved its massive claw to pierce the boy.

"Just shut up!" the boy answered aiming at the claw and using his weapon, with a dull _WHAM_ the Dragon was blasted slightly back, surprising the creature.

"Do you like? We call this 'Force Gun'!" Harry said, dashing rapidly towards the eggs as the dragon narrowed its eyes at him.

"_Grrrrrr!_" with a low growl the beast gained fire in its mouth to roast the human alive.

"**Stasis!**" the young man yelled with wide eyes and a worried voice, a small projectile of light shooting off from his hand and hitting the dragon.

"**WHAT'S HAPPENING?**" Bagman asked as the Horntail gained a blueish aura around its body and started moving at slow motion, even the fire taking its time to come out.

"**Stasis**, it can slow down everything for a short period of time...and this is the **Kinesis Module**, I am out of here! " Harry answered, hitting the dragon again with the Stasis and then grabbing the egg from afar with a invisible force from his other hand.

The boy then hurried towards the medical tent, shooting a last Stasis Bullet towards the Horntail once half-way there for good measure.

He had received enough points to be third, but he didn't care.

**Second Task -**

"Why Miss Grengrass was taken?" Harry demanded.

"Well, you took her to the Yule Ball..." Albus said uncertain.

"That's because I saved her from that pervert of Malfoy by breaking the bastard's nose, she has no fault!" he answered in indignation.

"Since you are not from here we were hard-pressed to find a good Hostage, she understood and accepted the ordeal," the Headmaster said.

"This must be what dad felt when everything went down the drain, I am starting to hate this place," the young man muttered with a sigh.

"**THE SECOND TASK OF THE TRIWIZRD TOURNAMENT STARTS NOW!**" Bagman said as a cannon-like sound echoed around the lake.

"The suit was not meant for underwater operations, I have to be fast!" Harry said, his helmet snapping close as he dived in the lake.

Ignoring the blaring messages of warning he used the thrusters of the suit to rapidly reaching his target, the suit signaling the few minutes the thing could remain active before shutting down.

"_Come on! Come on! Don't break down on me!_" the boy hissed mentally as the various functions started showing sign of malfunctioning.

"THERE!" he yelled happily as he finally found the small village of the mermen, the suit was on 'Emergency Mode' trying to force the bare necessary function to stay online.

"Daphne..." he muttered sadly, cutting her free with a pocket knife.

Putting the girl on his shoulders he rapidly moved towards the surface, the suit slowly _dying_ from the exposure to the water.

It was with its last 'breath' that the metal armor managed to have both hostage and Champion break the water surface and reach the shore of the lake before shutting down with a subtle hissing sound.

"I am sorry...you were down there because of me," Harry muttered with a down-cast expression, opening his helmet with the emergency switch of the suit.

"Don't be, it actually feels good to be 'What you will sorely miss' as the Headmaster had so eloquently put it," Daphne answered, caressing his cheek to have him look at her.

"I was not a great dancer though," he said, relishing in her touch with a sigh.

"But you were willing, and you sacrificed your armor to save me, that was the only thing that was giving you an edge against people with magical training," She answered.

"I can repair it, maybe..." Harry said.

"I'll ask Professor Flitwick, maybe a **Reparo spell **or a dozen will help..."

"Thanks," he answered with a tiny smile, giving her a little peck on the cheek without thinking.

"Is this you way to ask me to be your girlfriend?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"...Maybe?"

"Then maybe I will say yes," the girl said with a smirk.

Between Harry and the minute Charms Professor, it took three weeks of **Reparo **Spells and tinkering to have the suit return to its former glory, all for the sheer joy of the Muggle Study Professor that could use that as a 'Special Lesson' about Muggle's ability of "reproducing" Magic with their inventions.

**Third Task - **

"FINALLY! I finally have my body back!" Voldemort said in triumph.

"You are one ugly motherfucker, you know?" Harry said as his bindings went undone.

"It was a small price to pay for Power, a pity that you don't have a wand and that your "Stasis" toy has no more energy, like this is too easy," the Dark Lord said, shaking his head in a mocking fashion.

"When me and my father went to the Ishimura to find mum, I had to defend myself from hordes of creatures that still give me nightmares I saw more death there than any other fifteen-years-old boy should have seen, few weirdos in an Halloween Costume and a sexually-ambiguous bastard like you won't scare me, I even faced death but somehow returned, do your worst, I can take it!" Harry answered, pleased to hear the suit confirm how the Stasis batteries re-charged during his speech.

"Big words for a boy, take out your weapon, this fight will decide your fate," Voldemort said taking the initial duel stance, the boy taking a small gun from his hip holster.

"I'll use the Plasma Cutter, a faster and deadlier weapon," the young man answered.

"So be it, I take you know why I went out of my way to have you here?" the Dark Lord asked.

"You mean the Prophecy? A certain Sirius Black told me, apparently me an you are fated to fight to death," the other answered.

"Then you understand how important is this..." the Dark Lord said, rapidly casting a blasting hex on the boy, launching him back.

"GACK! Just like with a Brute!" Harry said rolling to the side to evade a cutting spell, retaliating with a blast from his weapon that destroyed a tombstone as Voldemort dodged the bullet.

"Good reflexes!" The boy commented as a new cutting hex nailed his arm, leaving a sizable dent on the armor.

"I know what a gun is, so I know to dodge when one is pointed at me, STAND BACK! He is mine!" the Dark Lord answered as he moved to dodge another volley of bullets, hissing angrily at his followers to not interfere in the fight.

"At least you do have some honor!" Harry said shooting again, taking away the dark wizard's arm at the shoulder.

"AAARGH!" Voldemort screamed as the heat of the bullet cauterized the wound.

"MY LORD!" the Death Eaters yelled as one in horror.

"You know what is the best way to kill a Necromorph? You cut off its limbs!" Harry said, shocking the others by shooting a Stasis Bullet at the Dark Lord before removing the remaining three limbs.

"GET HIM!" a masked Lucius Malfoy had the time to yell before the Plasma Cutter's bullet beheaded him.

Using the Kinetic Module the boy called to him the still screaming Dark Lord and the Cup, deciding to leave a last parting gift to the Death Eaters before returning to Hogwarts by using the Stasis module to freeze other three masked wizards, concentrating some fire on other four beheading them before returning to the now back to normal speed and severing them in half at the torso.

Grabbing the Cup and the limbless Dark Lord the boy disappeared from the graveyard, leaving behind the corpses of Malfoy, Nott, Goyle, Macnair, Lestrange, Pettygrew, Avery and several wounded others.

The scandal of the Dark Lord's return was an heavy hit on the Magical Britain society, once filled to the eyeballs in Veritaserum Voldemort had spilled a very long list of names of marked followers, contacts, helpers and secrets that had butchered the Ministry to the point that Amelia Bones feared the Dementors to have indigestion and the Veil of Death starting sporting an 'Out of Order' sign from all the Death penalties she was dishing out as new Minister.

The Horcuxes had been hunted down by the whole Unspeakable Department, leaving Tom without anchors after two long weeks of searching, the information about how to make them hidden behind a newly developed 'Fidelius-like' charm with Amelia as Secret Keeper, at her death the whole Dark Ritual will forever being forgotten.

It was Harry himself to deliver the finishing blow to the Dark Lord as for the Prophecy's content, lifting his armored boot the young man showed no emotion as he stomped down, turning Voldemort's head in a bloody stain on the floor, he then personally threw the rest of the body through the Veil just to be safe.

Once everything had been settled, a blinding light engulfed the Department of mysteries, making a man stumble in the room covered in blood and showing signs of shock.

"DAD!" Harry yelled, reaching him with wide eyes.

"Harry?...HARRY!" The man yelled, grabbing him in a tight hug that almost suffocated him.

"He is your adoptive father, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I am Isaac Clarke, I adopted Harry when he was few years young and he somehow appeared in my apartment in a flash of light, since then me and my girlfriend Nicole...then...then _The Ishimura incident_ happened and he only had me," Isaac answered.

"After all that we went through I was the only thing that kept dad sane, we were on the run after dealing with a second Marker...then I ended up here," Harry explained.

"I had to destroy a third...well, a MOON with a giant one and bio-mass around, but after your disappearance I went into depression and, well, it's a long story, but I ended up in what I thought was the Planet of origin of the Markers and almost died few times, me and Carver, one that was fighting with me, where on Earth when I got here..." Isaac answered.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, I almost caused the extinction of the human race, but I managed to use a machine that should have been able to turn off Markers to make a Brethren Moon go crazy and kill its 'brothers', last thing I saw was the huge bastard turn on itself and eat itself alive...I hope that was enough to forever stop the Necromorphs menace," the man answered

"What's a Brethren Moon?" the boy asked.

"Trust me...you don't want to know," Isaac answered shivering.

"Sorry to interrupt this strange reunion, Melody Greengrass, nice to meet you," a woman said nearing the man.

"Ah! Dad, this woman is the mother of my girlfriend Daphne," Harry said.

"Nice to meet you, I am Isaac," the engineer said, presenting his hand.

"Sorry if I am dirty, I was in a battle to death and had not time to wash properly," he added in embarrassment.

"From what your son told me, you two come from the future," the woman said in curiosity.

"Future?"

"We are in 1994, dad, somehow we came back in time, the nice thing is that there are no Necromorphs, no Markers and no Unitologist here!" the young man said.

"Really? It makes the lack of technology worth it then," Isaac said in surprise.

"And they even had ways to remove traumatic memories!"

"That's even better, I won't forget your mother or Ellie, but sleeping without nightmares will be a nice bonus," Isaac said with a nod.

"Come with me then, I wish to know what the future is like," Melody said, taking an hold of Isaac's arm to drag him.

"Seems like a good man, James would have been happy to hear you have been loved...even if while fighting off monsters," Sirius said, moving an arm around Harry's shoulders to guide him out with Daphne grabbing the young man's hand.

"It was not his fault, troubles practically hunted him down," Harry answered.

Few months later the Greengrass widow married the 'mysterious' muggle Isaac Clarke, man that made a fortune furnishing Aurors with Stasis and Kinetic modules as well as the medikit from the future that he was able to reproduce with the help of Magic.

One year later both Isaac and Harry located the Marker that would have started the whole worshipping cult on earth and destroyed it, a well placed Obbliviating spell also erased every info about them from the two.

**Several centuries later - **

"This is the Ishimura, we will take care of that thing," Captain Matthius said as the strange red thing was moved inside the ship.

"A red Marker, like what great-great-great grandfather said," a young technician said with narrowed eyes.

"Mister Potter?" the Captain asked curious.

"Nothing captain, nothing," the young man said.

Later that night a colossal explosion rocketed the ship, once studied the area they could see that the Red Marker had been destroyed and the small pitiful rests had drifted out in space from the opening on the ship's side, unfortunately Matthius too had been found slain, only an arm that got stuck in the opening helped understand that he had been killed by the explosion.

Back in his quarters, Henderson Potter was happily humming to himself while crossing out '_Aegys VII_' from a list of known Markers locations his Time-traveling ancestors left him, his doubts about it being a centuries-long joke evaporated after seeing the Marker, and now already planning how to built the 'Brethren Moon' killing machine without people noticing.

"I GOT A NEW MESSAGE FROM ISAAC! Harry was admitted to the university!" a blond woman barged in with a wide smile.

"Who? The kid that has my same surname?" Henderson asked amused.

"Potter is not common, I know, can we remain on topic?" the woman demanded.

"Sorry, Nicole, tell me more about your 'oh so special boy'" the technician said with a mocking tone.

"Idiot!" Nicole said crossing her arms.

"_So great-great-great-great granpa is already here, gonna keep an eye on him and pay attention to not screw up then,_" Henderson thought with a sly smile.

**Extra – what happened to Snape and Albus? -**

While Harry and Isaac were having their reunion, unknown by everyone back at Hogwarts both Albus and Snape were transported by the same light in an alternate reality where Harry had never reached Isaac's time by a mixture of uncontrolled Magic that brought Clarke back in Time and a writer that loves to see the two suffer.

**Ishimura Ship - **

"_Welcome to the Ishimura..._" a metallic voice said sweetly, in contrast of the screams of pain from the crew as the Necromorph were ripping them apart.

"Oh...bugger..." Albus moaned as an horde of deformed Necromorphs rained on them.

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO DIE IN EVERY CHAPTEEEEEEER!" Snape screamed before a Brute teared off his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter/Deadpool and Cable Crossover **

**Dear Professor McGonagall,**

_I am sorry to say that young Harold won't be joining your school this or any other year, I know that what I am about to say will sound unbelievable, but I come from the future and between the information I have there is the little detail about your world and what will happen should Harold follow the plans of your Headmaster._

_I already contacted Professor Xavier and we will soon take care of your "Dark Lord" issue in a way that will both remove him from the equation AND stop his followers from using the peace following his demise from taking a further hold on your world's politics as I know will happen should Mister Dumbledore's plan continue._

_With the help of the X-men we are also preparing to follow Harold's magical education and so we find useless for him to travel all the way from the USA to Britain where the majority, that is to say everyone, of his enemies also reside and will have free reign to plan his death._

_Please don't try rescue plans, I saw what would happen if you all "wait" for him to be old enough to fight and trust me, you DON'T want to give to your Death Eaters all that time to prepare._

_Sincerely,_

**Cable.**

_Ps: due to some personal issues I am forced to leave young Harold with an old acquittance of mine, he may not be completely sane, but he happens to like the boy so I don't think he will be preoperative in case you approach him, be advised._

**The Aftermath - **

Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall were silently marching towards the run-down apartment with a deep scowl on their face, although they were scowling for different reasons.

McGonagall was angry to see a young boy not only living in what the American called "a rat-hole" but also with a man that by Mister Cable own admission was "not exactly sane" and had been there since that blasted night Albus forced her to live the boy on that doorstep.

Oh! she had been angry and had showed to the old man what she thought of his plans, that's why even now the Headmaster still couldn't sit properly nor look at matchsticks and spoons without flinching and whimpering.

Snape just hated the Potter bloodline, I don't need to waste words to talk about something we all already know.

Once reached the right door, the Transfiguration Professor started to pound on the wooden frame with strength one couldn't expect from a woman her age that had the whole thing almost get teared off of its hinges.

"HOY! I am coming! Don't get your pants into a knot!" a male voice said annoyed, once out the two professors could see a man in a red-and-black spandex suit looking at them in surprise.

"Really? It's my turn already? AWESOME! Hoy, Harry! Come here! It's our crossover now!" the man called out with a giddy voice.

"_**Our voice is NOT giddy!"**_ a voice in the man's head said offended.

"What's wrong, uncle Wade? Another Yaoi author?" Harry Potter, a young boy Minerva almost mistook for a clone of his own father, said coming out from the kitchen with a chef hat on his head.

"Nah! I killed the last one weeks ago, no, those two are here for the "Rejection Letters" Crossover!" Wade answered, pointing at the two professors.

"Uh?" the two muttered, uncertain.

"Cool! Hey, Uncle Cable already said that I won't go with them so why are they here?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. But I have read the books, all seven downloaded from Internet mind you, and I hate the epilogue so no, he won't come with you," Deadpool said...manly.

"_**Thank you,**_" the same voice said in the man's head.

"As if a buffoon will stop me, just give me the brat so I can go back doing something more important than this," Snape said, fingering his wand in a casual manner.

"Can I?" Deadpool asked.

"Be my guest, uncle, we both saw him being an ass-hole until his death scene, and I didn't buy a last redemption of a page and an half," Harry answered shrugging.

"What are you talking ab-_**BLAM!**"_ Whatever the Potion Master was about to say stopped when Wade took out a rather big gun (his own way to compensate for _something_) to shot him.

"_**HOY!**_"

"Now, I kinda like you, can you just turn around and tell your people we are not interested?" Deadpool said, moving the gun on McGonagall's forehead.

"I am here for..." she tried saying.

"Miss, in my letter I said to not come here," a new voice said.

"Uncle Cable!" Harry said happily.

"Mister Cable, I presume?" the stern woman asked.

"Exactly, as for now Professor Xavier managed to "Shut Down" the brain of your Dark Lord, the man he was possessing and his various Marked followers, he was distraught to do this, but he understood the importance of this, from now on you are free and no amount of immortality will help him since his mind is now completely empty," Cable answered.

"I guess then that Mister Potter won't join Hogwarts?" Minerva asked with a sad tone.

"I don't see any use in that, the Philosopher Stone had already been recovered by Mister Flamel and the Goblet of Fire destroyed, we may come visit you once or twice since you used to know Harold's parents, but he will have his education here," the man answered.

"I see, I just hope to see the boy live in a more "proper" place though," McGonagall said.

"Hey! My apartment is awesome, thank you!" Deadpool said, crossing his arms.

"I'll take my leave then, I'll have to report Severus' death and our failure," the woman said, taking the dead Potion Master and Apparating away.

"He won't be missed," Harry commented.

"I did so little here! This was supposed to be MY Crossover! Instead Cable took all the glory, what about me!" Deadpool said with a whine.

"Damn it, Wade! Stop being such an idiot!" Cable roared in anger.

"But I want my show! I have Harry Potter here, I should have a lot of adoring fans by now!" the other answered.

Out of the blue a new voice was heard.

"Mister Wade? Are you ready for your sexy sponge bath?" a VERY sexy nurse asked with a teasing smile, the other four sexy nurses behind her giggling and waving at him.

"And remember! It's clothing optional!" another said with a wide smile.

"UUUH! I love this author! Can he write our new comic book?" Deadpool said, smoothening his suit to join the ladies.

"Of all the people I had to ask..." Cable said, going towards the kitchen grumbling and cursing.

"What about me?" Harry asked with a whine.

"Hello? Is anyone here? I am new and I need a guide around the city," a pretty brunette asked, her parents behind her looking around worried.

"Helloooo! Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I am Hermione and this is my friend Luna, we just moved here with our families, but we don't know the place very well, can you help us?" she asked, the blond behind her waving at him with a dreamy expression.

"Why not? I am all yours!" Harry said with a wide smile, noticing happily how both girls had their cheeks take a reddish tint.

"Thanks, buddy!" the boy muttered while looking up as he left the apartment with the two girls.

"WOOOOOOOH! Best story ever!" Wade could be heard screaming from the bathroom in happiness, the sound of giggles and splashing water echoing in the small apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kingdom Hearts / Harry Potter Crossover**

**Alternative Tri-wizard Tournament – Task 1 -**

"**AND NOW! THE FOURTH CHAMPION! APPEARED IN A BLINDING LIGHT IN THE GREAT HALL ONCE HIS NAME EXITED THE GOBLET OF FIRE! HARRRY POTTEEER!" **Ludo Bagman called out, pleased by the cheering of the crowd.

"Ufufufu! What a cute group of adoring fans do we have here," a male voice said with a soft laugh and silk-like tone of voice.

What came out was a young man covered in a black elegant robe, his hair slicked back and with blazing green eyes that were looking at the Hungarian Horntail in amusement, a raven was perched on his shoulder.

"**YOUR TIME STARTS NOW, MISTER POTTER!"** Bagman said, the Sonorus Charm having problems contrasting the cheering of the public.

"Yes, I am aware of that, thank you," the boy said, summoning in a flash of greenish flames a black staff with a small globe of glass on the top.

"Noctis, my dear! Please take distance, God forbid if something happens to you, I may be devastated," Harry said to the raven, making the animal nod and fly to safety in the stands.

"Shall we start? My friends are eager to try your flesh for their dinner," he then said, slamming the base of his staff on the terrain, making his shadow grow wide enough to cover the whole floor of the arena.

"**What is he doing?**" Bagman asked with a shiver.

"A present from my mother, she gave me him just in case I needed further protection, I'll have him deal with this little pest while I take that shiny egg, an Heartless too needs to play from time to time. Come, **Darkside!**" the young man answered, his huge shadow gaining two big glowing eyes and an heart-shaped hole in its middle before rising from the terrain to take physical form.

Darkside was a massive, muscular, humanoid creature with black skin dwarfing in height even the dragon.

Its legs were rather short and its feet very thin and curling upward while its arms were quite long.

As the creature shook his body from what would have been "sleep" two relatively small, twisted wings on its back opened, its head was covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles.

"Take care of the lizard, mind you?" Harry asked with a bored voice, lazily lifting his staff to summon a shield and protect himself from the dragon's fire.

Nodding at its Master, Darkside punched the terrain, creating a pool of living shadows from where small version of himself started surfacing, once out in the open, the newly born Shadows charged as a swarm of insects the Horntail, making the dragon scream in pain as their sharp claws were tearing to pieces even its diamond-hard scales.

"Be quiet fool, my ears are sensitive," Harry said with a frown, thrusting his staff towards the dragon he launched a javelin of green flames, cutting off one of the massive wings of the beast, relinquishing with an happy smile in the dragon's screams of pain.

"I have the egg, Darkside...and I am still waiting to see the dragon die," the boy said annoyed.

Nodding once again, the Giant creature crossed its arms in front of the heart-shaped hole in its chest, gathering dark energy in it before launching an huge sphere of darkness towards the dragon, obliterating most of its body until barely the low half remained.

"Good, take its heart, you earned it," Harry said, burning with a wave of green flames the remains of the beast.

"This should stop a Nobody from surfacing," he then muttered as his raven familiar returned to him.

While the judges were giving him full points, mostly scared to see him call once again the giant creature that after "absorbing" the dragon's heart had once again returned in his shadow, the young man neared a platinum haired girl that was looking at him intently.

"Your name?" Harry asked.

"Fleur, Fleur Delacour," she answered.

"_Énchanté__!_" he said, kissing her hand with a deep bow.

"You used some dark Magic, don't you?" she asked, switching to French with a sort of relieved expression at using her Language.

"The arts of Magic are numerous and each one taking a different path, one may say a spell is dark and evil while another will catalog it in the light and good, reality just follows the ideals of whoever is watching" he answered with a chuckle.

"Who taught you? You disappeared years ago and yet here you are battling a dragon by summoning giants of shadows," Fleur said with a curious tone.

"Ufufufu! My dear, I simply was taught by a woman whose heart was consumed by Darkness, that is true, but this doesn't mean I will do the same, she is actually very protective of me, thing that in itself never cease to surprise whoever see her," Harry answered.

"What now?" she asked.

"I planned to have a little tour of this place during the Tournament I was so forcefully added into, mind keeping company to me?" the young man said, presenting his arm.

"Are you going to corrupt me?" the part Veela asked.

"I will just "corrupt you" as much as you want me, my dear, after all...Lust itself is still considered Dark, but this doesn't mean that from pure Pleasure of the flesh Love can't be born all the same," He answered with a charming smile.

"I don't know why, but I find myself eager to test this theory of yours," the girl purred with a devious smile.

"I hope I will measure up, then," Harry said with a chuckle.

"It will all depend on how powerful your..._staff_...will be," she said teasingly.

"Oh, my! Is that a challenge?" he answered with a smirk.

"Who knows?" was the answer of the jokingly smiling girl.

**Second Task -**

The young man was watching the cold water of the Black Lake in contempt, turning his head towards the school Headmaster he shoot him a sneer.

"I can imagine not using Miss Fleur for this task since she is also a Champion, but I fail to see why this...Miss Deasley?...was used for my hostage," Harry asked.

"Yes, I also wizh to know," Fleur asked with an irritated frown.

"Harry...you are dealing with Dark arts, you need a Light family like the Weasley to bring you back on the right path, Miss Weasley will help you understand the meaning of Good and Justice," Albus answered with his infamous grand-fatherly tone.

"My knowledge being Dark or not is nothing of your concern, old man, as I said to your dear Potion Master when he tried to bully me into respecting him for some kind of "superiority" he thought he had over me, I do not bow to the whims of the others, that's why I blasted both his arms away and forever locked his mind in and endless nightmare made from his greatest regrets," the young man answered with a growl.

"Harry...who was that woman that taught you? Who was the responsible of plunging your heart so deep in Darkness?" the Headmaster asked sadly.

"Who? Ufufufufu! She was the real Mistress of the Dark Arts, not an amateur like your so called Voldemort, you even tried to erase her existence from history in fear of her possible return, well, she still managed to come back to life with a new collection of _tricks_, someone like her can't be killed by a simple sword or some poison, Darkness IS her home...and by the way, Light and Dark are not so different, both are able to do Great Good and Great Evil at the same time, the world is not neatly divided in Black and White like you so wish it to be, Order comes from the existence of both, completely removing Darkness will only bring Chaos...and THAT is something you really should wish it would never happen," Harry answered.

"Who was her?" the old man asked again, slightly worried by the woman's description.

"You people know her as Maleficent, remember her, Headmaster?" the young man said, making the older members of the audience gasp in horror.

"No...not her..." Albus muttered with wide eyes.

"Her indeed, old man, now...I think both me and Fleur have two hostages to save, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"_Oui!_ But ze vater zeems so cold," Fleur said.

"Let me deal with it for you as well then, my dear." the other said, rising his staff and slamming it on the water of the Lake.

In an instant, a thundering explosion of green fire engulfed the Lake and from under the water a dozen of new Heartless surfaced, sleek in form, they had finned feet to assist them in gliding through the water, they were wearing elaborate helmets shaped like a fish with its gaping jagged mouth serving as the helmet's eye slot as well as the angular spiral black eyes of the helmet and the sinister glowing yellow eyes of the Heartless itself, giving them a fierce and lethal appearance together wit their dark green clawed hands also holding a sharp-looking trident weapon.

"They are **Screwdivers,** those dear Heartless will fetch both our hostages, killing every life-form fool enough to try and stop them," Harry said with a satisfied smile.

"My sister is down there, remember, tell zem to be careful," Fleur asked.

"Is she as beautiful as you?" he asked back.

"Yes she is, she also told me that she wished to try your "staff" herself as soon as possible," she answered with a smirk.

"Isn't she too young for that?" Harry asked.

"For a Veela age is not a problem, she is twelve now, in two years she will be "mature" enough to start exploring her body, and she wish to explore yours as well," Fleur answered.

"Who am I to deny your requests then?" the young man said with a chuckle, turning towards the Heartless with an hard glare.

"You heard her, bring me both her sister and that red-haired girl I am supposed to save, but pay attention, should harm come to Gabrielle, I WON'T be pleased, now go!" he ordered, making the creatures dive rapidly underwater with the other two Champions.

"What will happen to ze other two?" Fleur asked.

"Not my concern, as long as both boys don't interfere with their mission, my Heartless won't attack them," Harry answered.

While the two were talking, a large pool of blood started getting larger on the top of the water, as minutes passed in silence the water slowly turned red, until the various Heartless resurfaced, two holding Gabrielle with the same amount of attention one would reserve to a statue of pure crystal while the Weasley girl was just tossed on the shore rather unceremoniously, the other two Champions soon followed, both with a traumatized expression on their faces.

"What happened?" Albus asked.

"Headmaster...ehm...I think that you'll need to ship here new merpeople...and a giant squid too if you want to continue to use the Lake as an attraction," Hogwarts Champion Cedric Diggory said, shaking heavily.

"What do you mean, my boy?" the Headmaster asked, REALLY worried.

"Zhose things had just exterminated everyzhing down there but us...I never zaw all that blood in one place," a very pale Viktor Krum said.

"What a pity, every time I summon the **Screwdrivers** they end up doing more damages than necessary, forgive me, I am usually more in control of collateral damages," Harry said with a little bow, taking Gabrielle's hand and accompany both her and Fleur back to their carriage, neither of the three noticing that they stepped on the still unconscious Ginny Weasley, still face-down in the mud of the shore.

"Maybe I am getting too Old for this job," Albus said with a whine.

**Third Task - **

"FINALLY! I finally have my body back!" Voldemort said in triumph.

"You are one ugly creature, you know?" Harry said simply, smiling as his bindings went undone.

"You won't laugh once I will have dealt with you, boy," the Dark Lord answered with narrowed eyes.

"Huhuhuhu! So you should be this so called "Dark Lord" my heir is destined to kill? I find it quite insulting that he should be forced to stain himself with such a low creature's blood," A silky female voice said in utter amusement mixed with annoyance.

"Who's there?" Voldemort asked angrily as a barrier was summoned around the graveyard stopping him and his Death Eaters from escaping.

"I was the one to talk, pitiful pest," the same voice answered, showing herself being a woman with a greyish skin and wearing a long black Gothic-looking dress, a tall staff in her hands and a raven similar to Harry's own on top of it glaring at the humans there.

Near her was a tall anthropomorphic cat wearing what seemed to be armor colored in shades of blue and purple overtop a red, short-sleeved shirt with a vertical pink stripe descending from the neck, navy blue and white sneakers with light blue fronts and two periwinkle straps keeping each one secure, navy blue pants with light blue lining, purple lower legs, and two enormous pouches on either front side.

He was also wearing a pair of fingerless gauntlets whose wrists were light blue with a pale yellow semi-circle on top.

"Pete, deal with the followers and please be sure they will be still alive, I want to see what kind of Heartless we can create from their stained hearts," the woman ordered.

"As you wish, Maleficent." Pete answered with a wide grin, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

"Mother, Why you came here? This fool is not worth your time after all," Harry said surprised.

"I came to know about the young woman you supposedly "love" I am just worried to see you become one of those "heroes" that usually throw their lives away for some silly mission for the Greater Good," Maleficent answered.

"Love did not make me a fool, Mother, Fleur is more interested in our Arts than what people may think, her kind, the Veela, can subconsciously recognize the strongest male in their vicinity and feel attracted towards them, I just so happen to be powerful AND smart enough to attract both her human and Veela side," Harry answered.

"We'll see, I won't accept a weakling just because you feel your desire rise when with her," Maleficent said with a dismissive wave of her hand and an uncaring tone.

"I am honored to have the greatest Dark Witch of all time in front of me, had I know Potter was your beloved heir, I would have reserved him a welcome befitting of someone of his caliber," Voldemort said with a mellifluous voice, all of them ignoring the cries of help the Death Eaters were letting out as Pete was pounding them to dust.

"Do you really think that empty words of adulation will make me forget the fact that you STOLE the blood of my heir?" Maleficent asked, her eyes narrowing imperceptibly.

"My lady, it was just a small sacrifice for me to be reborn, me and you both will be great rulers for this pathetic world, cleansing the unworthy while the strong will bow at our feet," the man answered with a sickening smile.

"Ruling this world? Yes...doing it with you? No, I am a strong independent woman and I don't like to share, I'll just take over while you will discover how "Painful" is drowning in Darkness, unfortunately for you, having those "anchors" as you call them will just drag the torture for the rest of the Eternity, but at least I will have fun watching you scream in agony forever, you will be my perfect form of entertainment, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Maleficent said, with a wide thrust of her staff a pit of endless darkness engulfed Voldemort, dragging the screaming man down until the Abyss closed over him.

"What now, mother?" Harry asked.

"Now? Now we will take this world for us and see how much will take before some Heroes will try and stop us, but from what I saw here, even their best won't be a great challenge, as long we can keep that pesky Keyblade away from us, everything will be okay," the woman answered, taking her, Harry and Pete away from the Graveyard in a flash of green flames.

**Epilogue - **

To Maleficent, a proper Dark Witch, only took one single year to take control of the whole world, Harry had during that time married Fleur and signed a marriage contract for Gabrielle as well for when the girl will reach her eighteen birthday.

When several years later the Keyblade holder finally reached them, Harry stood to the side to watch the fight unfold, and once both Hero and Maleficent had been mortally wounded he stepped in from the shadow to kill the boy and his two friends, taking the Keyblade for himself and corrupting it with his own Darkness.

As Maleficent watched with a sickening smile her beloved heir slain her enemies, she was surprised but then overjoyed when he also plunged the blade in her own darkened heart.

Praising her son, having finally recognized him as such, for learning the "final lesson" (_never share power with someone more powerful than you if you are not ready to thrust a knife in their back in their moment of weakness_) she left him her staff and the ruling of that world, declaring him her true heir and finally accepting death with a serene smile on her face, truly happy for the first time on her life.

"What will you do now?" Fleur had asked.

"As I said years ago, Equilibrium is what is truly important, my mother brought Chaos here by covering everything in absolute Darkness, by killing her and the Keyblade Hero I did both Good and Bad, form here I will _repair_ the damages she has done and see if I can be the sole ruler of this place without being a too evil dictator," he answered.

"But still a dictator," she had countered with a smirk.

"What can I say, Power excites me," he answered with a laugh.

A new Dark Ruler will rise from that, controlling the world with an iron fist, but with also a strong sense of justice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter - rejection letter-**

**Dear Albus,**

_I have to admit I was surprised to see this letter reach our momentary base here in Majorca, but I guess that not using all the wards we usually have around may have been a bad idea, but the boy needed a little vacation from his studies and he has a talent for courting girls, not my doing mind you, for someone YOU forced to live like a prisoner in a cupboard under the stairs he was not as "damaged" as I thought he would be, I am impressed by his force of Will._

_But enough talking about this and the fact that I am already teaching him OWL material, let's talk about your failures, shall we? As usual I have to point you the various mistakes you did in your "flamboyant" plan to save the world, just like dear old times when we battled Evil Wizards together before you betrayed me because you felt shadowed by my results._

_First of, it has been three years since I took him with me and just now you took notice of his disappearance, I am really disappointed in you, my old friend, but I guess I should have expected it, between me and you, you always lacked the "Finesse" needed for a Leader AND for creating working plans that did not require years to be completed._

_You may be wondering how I managed to escape from my imprisonment, well, as I said, you always lacked finesse and never thought things thoroughly._

_Let me explain, the Magic-suppressing chains I had around me only stopped Magic whenever a certain amount was used, had those been designed to stop Magic completely then a magical human would have been dead as soon as those were used because their organism would have been completely cut off from a rather BIG part of their being, making the resulting shock lethal._

_So, in what amounted to several years of work mind you, I managed to pour my magic spark-by-spark on a piece of ceiling that had oh so gently fallen from the decrepit room I was confined into and transfigured it into a Muggle Lock-pick and used it to open my chains, I have to say, underestimating non-magical people will be a mistake I will never make again._

_Once free I used my animagus form, that thank Merlin I never told you about, and left the prison after creating a body-double with a wand I stole from one of the guards._

_Now, as I know you very well, I bet you are already casting aspersion about the "Darkest Wizard ever" escaping prison and Kidnapping Harry Potter, let me tell you this, blaming me for YOUR mistakes was bad once, doing it again is just plain low, it was not me the one that thought that muggle Hitler would have helped us in changing the Magical world for the better with the help of muggles in exchange of a "small" favour, you had been the idiot that took a binding Oath that forced the two of us to help him and had their World War start, not me._

_Seriously, someone sporting those little moustache stunk of "prat" and I could smell that from a mile away, how did he manage to outsmart you I ask._

_But I guess that you, as always, hated to be proved wrong and had me took the blame since I was the "Face" of our Movement (especially since I was and STILL AM way prettier than you) making you the "Leader of the Light" and me the sorry Evil arsehole that had to be stopped for the Greater Good and blah, blah, blah._

_So, what this will mean, you may ask? For one, no Boy-who-lived for you, I saw right through your plans for him and I found them seriously lacking in details, organization and overall chances of success as usual, there is a reason why I had NEVER let you plan our movements after all._

_I also have the Philosopher Stone with me, I know a guy in Gringotts that was more than happy to give it to me for the right sum, both me and Harry will enjoy immortality, you instead I fear will soon hear some angry epithets from Mister Flamel and his lovely half, I don't envy you._

_About your so called "Dark Lord" instead...really, Albus? We met janitors in the German Ministry of Magic that could literally wipe the floor with him back in the days and yet you are waiting for a boy to kill him? What the hell happened to you?_

_Yes, I know about the Prophecy, an old girlfriend of mine is an Unspeakable and they have spells that let them grab a Prophecy even when not the ones it refers to for when they need to study those, how do you think they can catalogue every one of those otherwise?_

_So, as I was saying, your Dark Lord problem. I used some Blood Magic, that only Britain declares EVIL while the rest of the civilized world just see as "extremely dangerous but not necessary evil" and I obtained some interesting results._

_Did you know that a "Mater Contego" Ritual (that means "Shielding Mother Ritual" in case your Latin took a turn for the worse since we last saw each-other) Lily used to protect her son is a pretty "liberal" protection?_

_I explain, I just had to direct the protection on his scar, that was an Horcrux but I bet you already knew that, to have that soul fragment implode into nothingness, the funny thing was that the pure Love in it, and the HUGE anger Lily felt the moment she understood that Voldemort was about to kill her baby boy, not only destroyed the scar horcrux but before that had even travelled through that connection destroying every possible trace of the "Dark Lord" and his various horcruxes before freeing the boy, an angry mother can be really dangerous, that's for sure._

_I heard that a certain Quirrel died an horrible death before joining you so I guess he was possessed by the remains of Voldemort's spirit, that man and the Stone at Hogwarts the same year as Harry arrived...could your plotting being more obvious, Albus?_

_By the way, after sending this letter me and my pupil will return to our base, I can't tell you where it is, but I can say that it has a lot of beautiful beaches and Veela nudist colonies scattered everywhere, both me and Harry will have a nice life away from you people while training in magic, don't look for us, contrary to you I am using REAL protections around the boy._

_Once he will be ready, we will come there and "clean" the Ministry, as I used to say before you had me arrested, the Wizarding World needs a Leader, but I meant a SINGLE Leader, a monarch of sort, too many people putting their hands in the population pockets brings chaos, a single ruler taking orders directly from the Queen will instead resolve a lot of things since there won't be various personal agendas clashing for dominance._

_But I guess that being bright was never one of your qualities, Albus, and so you and the others misunderstood my ideals into some sort of Evil Dictatorship._

**Sincerely,_ Gellert Grindelwald _**

_Ps: tell Abeforth to stop bothering goats, those poor animals were not born to do that sort of sick things, your family really disturbs me sometimes, you were a damned stalker that managed to have people think we were lovers (And you have NO IDEA how hard it was for me to have people understand that I am as straight as an arrow) and your brother likes to test Muggle Bondage on goats (and that was the TAMEST thing I saw him do)._

_Now I see why Ariana faked her death and escaped to Magical Las Vegas to become a singer._

_Pps: really, don't look for us, I managed to pile three **Fidelius** on our base with me, Harry and a rock as secret keepers._

**The Aftermath - **

"...Oh, Bugger..." Albus said after finishing the letter, his face pale and his eyes wide.

"Oh, Bugger? That's all what you have to say?" McGonagall said with narrowed eyes.

"Well...Severus did try to save Harry, but I guess Gellert told the truth about using protections," the Headmaster said.

"Albus, he imploded as soon as the portkey you linked to the school letter activated, it took a week to the house elves to clean everything," the woman answered.

"It sounded terribly painful as well," Flitwick said with a shudder, remembering the agonizing screams the Potion Master had let out.

"What should we do?" Pomona sprout asked.

"You will do nothing, I need to talk to Albus," an old man said with an hateful glare, barging inside the room with an old woman near him.

"Nicholas...I can explain..." Albus said with a whimper.

"No, you can't! I'll have you and your so called "Order of the Phoenix" arrested for this, you had a dangerous Magical Artifact being stolen by the most feared Dark Wizard since Voldemort, and he even thanked you for helping him reaching MY Stone, you are in deep shite now, you old goat!" the Alchemist spat in anger.

"I am...sorry?" the Headmaster tried to say as Aurors swarmed the staff room.

"No you are not, but you will be...soon!" Perenelle said with narrowed eyes as a the Hogwarts staff went arrested en masse.

When the School year finally started a new Headmaster was in place, Nicholas Flamel himself, Perenelle was the new Potion Professor and a sparkling new Board of Directors was in place after Gellert had let "slip" some compromising papers that had the Malfoy family and several others that were "under **Imperius"** threw in jail together with Fudge and Umbridge and several other corrupted individuals.

When Harry reached his eighteen birthday he was introduced by Grindelwald to a new, and rather "prohibited", branch of Magic called "Sexual Magic", once his talent in that blossomed fully both he and his mentor were elected by popular demand "Kings of the beach" by the various Veelas in three different nudist colonies, they lived for the rest of the eternity with a VERY huge horny Harem and never once thought about joining again Britain.

But the threat of them going back there in case the British Wizarding World acted "naughty" worked as deterrent and helped the people there to gradually drag themselves towards modern times.


	10. Chapter 10

**God of War / Harry Potter Crossover**

**Alternative Tri-wizard Tournament – Task 1 -**

"**AND NOW! THE FOURTH CHAMPION! APPEARED IN A BLINDING LIGHT IN THE GREAT HALL ONCE HIS NAME ****CAME OUT OF**** THE GOBLET OF FIRE! HARRRY POTTEEER!**" Ludo Bagman called out, pleased by the cheering of the crowd.

"Tch! Wasting my time for this, father would be devastated," the young man could be heard say as he walked out with an angry snarl on his face.

When he came out, everyone could see that he was wearing a golden armlet on his left arm, sandals and a lather loincloth slightly torn in the extremities showing a broad torso filled with powerful muscles that had more than one girl and woman gain a little drooling at their mouth, a blood-red tattoo covering his right eye and then moving in an intricate pattern to cover part of his torso as well.

"**YOUR TIME STARTS NOW, MISTER POTTER!"** Bagman said, the Sonorus Charm having problems contrasting the cheering of the public.

"So I have to collect an egg from a lizard? So be it, I will do this just to finish this thing fast and return to more important matters," Harry said with an annoyed sigh, reaching behind his back and covering his hands in a flash of blinding light.

He was now wearing a pair of large metal gauntlets, each forged to resemble a snarling lion's head and shining in the sun from the silvery metal they were made of.

"_**ROAAAAAAR!**_**" **The dragon screamed in fury, as if sensing a great danger for her nest she moved forward, positioning herself between the eggs and the human that had just entered.

"AAAAH!" letting out a mighty war-cry, the young man dashed forward with determined eyes.

The huge beast gave a wide swipe of her huge tail to crush him, the young man answered by incredibly deflecting the attack with the golden armlet with enough strength to push the huge creature back, for the awe of the spectators he cocked back a fist to deliver a devastating punch to the dragon with the gauntlets on his hands, making the beast's head snap back from the powerful attack.

"**INCREDIBLE! MISTER POTTER IS FIGHTING AN HORNTAIL ON A PHYSICAL LEVEL AND SEEMS ABLE TO HOLD HIS OWN AGAINST THE MIGHTY BEAST!**" Bagman said in awe as Harry took an hold of the creature and lifting it.

"I AM ANYTOS! SON OF THE GHOST OF SPARTA! THE HEIR OF THE WHITE WARRIOR! IF THE GATES OF HADES COULD NOT STOP HIM, A LIZARD LIKE YOU WON'T STOP ME!" Harry yelled, shocking the ones watching by grabbing the dragon's mouth and tearing off the lower jaw of the beast with a powerful pull of his hands and a deafening scream, spraying himself in blood while the dragon moaned with a gurgling sound the losing of the mouth.

"**UNBELIEVABLE!**" Bagman yelled as the audience was growing wild.

"NOW, DIE!" Harry said, switching to a pair of jagged blades connected to his arms by long chains, jumping ot the head of the dragon he tied both chains around her neck.

"HAAAAA!" the new battle-cry echoed in the arena as with a strong pull the beast got beheaded in an imposing shower of blood, covering the young man in the warm red of its life essence.

In the astounded silence of the Arena, the young man walked towards the egg, grabbing it and then marching towards the judges with a deep scowl on his face; exception made for Albus, every other judge instinctively took out his or her wand while watching him approach.

"I am here for my points, give me your verdict so we can go on with this farce," the young man asked with narrowed eyes.

He got full points and several threats if he ever came too close from Karkaroff from that.

**Later – After the task - **

"So the spawn of Potter believes to be so great?" a man with greasy hair asked with a deep sneer.

"And you are?" Harry asked unconcerned.

"Show some respect boy, otherwise..."

"Or what? When I was just a toddler my father took me in his home, after losing his whole family because Ares wanted him become a perfect weapon, he tried to achieve redemption by taking care of me after killing the Furies, I was his pupil, his pride both as father and as fellow spartan warrior, when the World started spiralling into Chaos I battled creatures that would give you nightmares, what makes you think that a mere mortal man would scare me?" the young man asked with his own sneer.

"I am a professor here, and as long as you are here you WILL respect me, there will be no pampering for a so called 'Celebrity', so stop this foolishness before I will be forced to teach you manners," Snape answered.

"Last time someone dared to talk to me like that, I teared off his head with my bare hands, since I am in a good mood though, I will stop myself just at teaching YOU manners," Harry answered.

Faster than eyes could follow Harry grabbed the man's wand snapping it, after taking an hold of the front of Snape's robes the young man moved to systematically break every single bone in the man's body, paying extra attention at having his victim staying wide awake the whole time so to feel every inch of pain he was receiving from the young spartan.

Later that day Madam Pomfrey, the School mediwitch, would firstly throw-up at seeing the miserable state of the man and then start working on healing him after stealing her resolve and a Sign of the Cross just to be sure.

Suffice to say, childhood hate or not, Snape took great measures to stay as far away as possible from the son of James Potter, the Potion Master lamenting the fact that the boy's father used to just prank him when Severus pissed the man off instead of "shuffling" his bones through fists.

**Second Task - **

"A dive in a lake...that is all I have to do?" Harry asked, incredulous.

"Well...that and saving your hostage," Cedric Diggory answered.

"And who is my hostage?" Harry asked to the judges.

"Miss Parvati gently accepted being your hostage, Mister Potter," Albus answered.

"Uhm...I guess I will have to thank her for this," the boy mussed as he dived in the lake with the other champions.

"**Mister Potter had not used charms or even gillyweed! Does he plan to do this by just holding his breath in?"** Bagman asked, making several people laugh at the idea.

Half an our later the first dead mermen came floating up on the surface with an horrified expression on his face, then another, and another and another until few dozen dead mermen were floating on the surface with a deep cut on their stomach.

Ten minutes later Harry resurfaced with Parvati secured in his arms and once again covered in blood, as the girl returned to consciousness she saw the young man looking at her with a soft light in his eyes she had not seen since he arrived.

"You okay?" he asked, incredibly sounding concerned.

"Y-yes.." she muttered, her face flaring red in embarrassment.

"You risked a lot letting them put you down there," he said.

"No-no, I was safe we were protected against drowning," Parvati said.

"You still took a great risk just because they couldn't find an hostage for me...how can I repay you for your sacrifice? My honor demands to give you some sort of retribution," Harry said.

"Well, my sister is a great fan of yours...can you...can you take her on a date? She would be happy for that, and I would be happy for her," She answered.

"And what about you?" Harry asked.

"Well...if you have a spare minute...a date for myself wouldn't be bad either," she answered, her face getting even redder.

"I think I can do that," Harry answered with a tiny smile.

"Thanks," Parvati said.

The three went on a date, and another, and another, for the rest of the year the young man and the two twins tried to build-up a sort of friendship, Harry sharing with them the stories of his time with his father Kratos and the innumerable battles he had been faced with while his father moved his own crusade against the Gods of Olympus and how Harry barely survived the fall of the Greek Gods before being transported at Hogwarts.

The night before the Third Task, the Patil Twins learned a VERY important detail, Harry had been trained by a Spartan captain to the limits of human abilities, in the few years Kratos had been the new God of War he had also adopted the young man by blood, turning Harry in a demi-god and into the effective son of Kratos, the man that had turned the Goddess of Love in a pleasured pool of goo begging him for more.

The two girls never stood a chance when that night the three decided to "Explore" a more intimate relationship, both Padma and Parvati had their virginity simply "_Decimated_" and turned into dust, they had been subsequently shipped to Madame Pomfrey for a severe case of dehydration, exhaustion, soreness and mild paralysis from the waist-down due to tired muscles, the two accepted eagerly to be Harry's girlfriends afterwards, but with the added promise from Harry to be less "savage" whenever intimacy came, not that the two minded, but their father was adamant at having two daughters able to walk.

**Third Task - **

"FINALLY! I finally have my body back!" Voldemort said in triumph.

"You are one ugly creature, you know?" Harry said simply as he broke free from his bindings.

"You won't laugh once I will have dealt with you, boy," the Dark Lord answered with narrowed eyes.

"You fool." the young man muttered with a snarl, charging the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters with his blades flaming in a powerful light.

**Hogwarts – several minutes later - **

"Anytos! We need to save him!" Padma said frantically, her twin crying while their mother was consoling her.

"Don't worry, I am sure Harry will be okay," Albus said with a grand-fatherly tone, sure that now the Prophecy would reach its closure and free them from Tom's influence.

"He had been kidnapped! How come you are so calm?!" Parvati asked with an angry roar, her father struggling to keep both from attacking the Headmaster.

"Harry will be okay, he was able to do great feats of strength, a battle against the Dark Lord won't be a problem for him," Albus answered calmly.

The sound of an Apparition stopped further discussions when a man with a pale, snake-like face came running towards Albus with an horrified expression.

"ALBUS! Stop that monster!" Tom yelled while hiding behind the old man, pointing with a shaking finger at Harry as he too appeared in the pitch, holding a battered and bloodied Lucius Malfoy that was apparently coerced into side-apparating the boy there.

"There you are! We have not finished our fight! Hiding behind you supporters didn't help and now your tried to run? Your cowardice disgust me!" the young man said with a sneer.

"He snapped my wand and killed my Death Eaters...you people are the Light Side! You all are supposed to use only Stunners!" Tom said with an high-pitched voice.

"T-T-Tom?!" Albus said, shocked.

"I'll talk! Just keep that crazed man away!" the supposedly Dark Lord said.

"I'll take this from here, Albus," Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE, said with a gleeful smile.

Just a week later the whole Death Eater Militia was being arrested along every corrupted official of the Ministry of Magic, a literal party was given when Umbridge had been flung through the Veil of Death, Tom Riddle instead had been subjected to the Dementor's Kiss, making his Horcrux short-lived as the "Main Anchor" had been absorbed by the creature that could then be used to track the others down, the now soulless Dark Lord will spend the rest of eternity in the most isolated cell in Azkaban, forgotten by everyone.

When the Tournament had been declared over, a flash of Light engulfed the Great Hall, making the ghostly figure of a bald man with tanned skin appear in fron of Harry.

"FATHER!" the young man yelled in surprise.

"_My son..."_ the man said with a sad tone.

"What happened to you? Did the Gods manage to overcome your strength?" Harry asked worried.

"_No, I obtained my revenge by killing Zeus with my own hands, but when I saw the state I left the world in, I stabbed myself with the Blade of Olympus, freeing the power of Hope so to heal the wounds I had dealt to the Earth,_" Kratos answered.

"What will I do now? If you are dead...what will become of me?" Harry asked, in a flash of light a woman and a young girl appeared near Kratos.

"_My husband talked a lot about you, Anytos, I am glad to finally meet you,_" the woman said with a gentle smile.

"Mother? You are my mother?" Harry asked.

"_I was the wife of Kratos...so yes, you can call me Mother if you so wish,_" the woman said with a nod.

"_Brother?_" the little girl asked curious.

"Yes, I am your brother," Harry said with a gentle smile.

"..._I like you_!" the small girl said happily.

"_I was freed with the stigma of killing them, their ashes no longer mark my skin, is time for you to mark your own path, remember what I taught you and always follow your instinct, it had always guided you well, just don't make the same mistake I made when I was alive,_" Kratos said.

"How will I be able? You saw this world, Times changed, there is no place for me here,_"_ Harry said sadly.

"Actually, we are in dire need of a proper Auror Force, I was told what you did during the Three Tasks so I am ready to offer a position as a Trainer in our Office, the DMLE," Amelia said.

"_BWAHAHAHAHA, my son had been trained in the real way we always trained the future soldiers of the Spartan Army, when I became the God of War and made him my son by blood I intensified his training while hidden by the God's eyes, your poor "soldiers" will either become the strongest force to walk the earth or die, be prepared,_" Kratos said with a thundering laugh.

"At least we'll get some results then, if you took away their wands our Auror become pretty much defenseless," the real Alastor Moody said with a sneer.

"_It's your choice, son..know that we will still be proud of you no matter what,_" Kratos' wife said with a smile.

"I...I accept, but I won't hold back on them," Harry answered.

"Good, I will inform the new Minister of this, have a nice day, Mister Anytos," Amelia said.

"Harry..." Albus said.

"I am Anytos, I stopped using that name the night I appeared in the house of my father after he had been forced to kill his wife and daughter," Anytos answered.

"No, you are Harry Potter, we just need to undo whatever Dark blood ritual that had been used on you and revert you back to normal, we can't risk to have a new Dark Lord, I'll guide you through Hogwarts and beyond as we will turn you into a "proper" member of our society, teaching you how to be in the Light Side," Dumbledore answered, rising his wand.

"Father?" Anytos asked.

"_Do it, son...I'll take care of him afterwards,_" Kratos said with a glare that scared everyone present.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Light, for the Greater Good of the Wizarding World Harry Potter MUST follow my advices and guidance! **Obbl...**_CRACK!_" as the Headmaster was about to erase his memories, the young man grabbed the Albus' neck positioning his thumb on the odl man's throat, a little cracking noise later and the Dumbledore's neck was snapped in two, making his head fall all the way back, fixating the others present with empty eyes.

"Hn! Suicide...what a honour-less way to die," Alastor said with a grunt.

"Suicide?!" McGonagall asked with wide eyes.

"How do you call trying to manipulate a man that can behead dragons and tear off human's heads with his bare hands? He tried to control our Saviour to follow his own plans, I followed him in the Hope to make him resonate, but since apparently he was a lost cause...well, it's better like this," the scarred Ex-Auror said with a shrug.

"But still he had just kill..."

"**Obbliviate! Obbliviate! Obbliviate! Obbliviate! Obbliviate!**" Alastor said with an annoyed grunt, erasing the memories of Minerva, the Auror presents and the other Head of House.

"What now?" Anytos asked, snapping Albus' wand.

"Things needs to change, as you saw, people just tried to justify the old goat, both me and you will now try to teach people how to think with their own heads, by force if necessary," Alastor answered.

"I am okay with that," Anytos answered with a smirk.

"_Be strong, son...in the meantime I will teach to this old fool why trying to manipulate people's fate is a BAD idea,_" Kratos said, holding with one hand the back of Albus' neck, the old man now a spirit near the whole family.

"_I just wanted the best for the Wizarding world!_" the former Headmaster said with a whimper.

"Now you'll learn how wrong you were instead," Anytos said, smirking as the family took away the now crying Dumbledore.

"Lead the way, Alastor! I am eager to start training my troupes!" the young man said with a scaring smile.

"I almost feel pity for those poor arse-holes," Alastor muttered with a smirk.

The new trainer of the DMLE will soon gain the fame of "The Utter Bastard" from the various trainees of the Auror Corp, but for anyone else he will just be the man that FINALLY gave to Magical Britain a security force able to hold their own against criminals, forcing Azkaban to add an infirmary as most of the times the criminals would be sent there battered beyond recognition since the various Aurors discovered what their instructor Anytos used to call "The pleasured sound of a fist impacting with an human skull" and liking how more satisfying it was beating the culprits of atrocities into a pulp instead of just using Stunners.

For Muggles it was "Police Brutality" for the Magical Population it was "Rightful Punishment"...it was strange to see how things were different in the two cultures.


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter/ Alien crossover**

**Dear Professor McGonagall,**

_I don't know who you are or why you are enacting such a stupid prank, I had the letter that somehow materialized in my house, a place I barely managed to keep hidden by the various people that wish me dead or to use me and my family, put under analysis and discovered being made from parchment dated 1991...explain to me why using something so old like parchment and ink when there are more "modern" methods of communication now that we are in the 2187._

_I am also surprised to see that you knew about Harry's abilities, if not for his "accidental release" of energy __saving me __while escaping an Infection, I would have had a face-hugger strapped to my face __instead of one splattered on my feet as I stomped on it__, I fear to think what would have happened had we crashed __on Florina 161 with that infesting me, but we still managed to survive and escape that death trap along the men of _Weyland-Yutani PMC _supposedly there to "rescue" us._

_And since I can't find this "Hogwarts" anywhere in our database I am thinking that you are on the same boat as them if not a fellow Company interested in our knowledge of the Xenomorph, and I will be damned if I will lose another children, especially to power-hungry bastards like you, do not look out for us, Harry is slowly learning to use his abilities thanks to some "dreams" he has about a snake-faced man, if not him, __I__ will put a bullet between the eyes of every poor bastard that will try to attack us._

_Be advised, we'll have no mercy and treat you like we treat a Xenomorph, with lethal force._

**_Ellen Louise Ripley, former Lieutenant 1__st__ Class._**

**The Aftermath - **

**Hogwarts – Teachers Lounge - **

Minerva was apprehensively waiting for Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape to return, they all had been surprised to read how Harry Potter had supposedly moved through Time towards the Future, Flitwick theorized that a great stress, they late discovered being the abusive family the boy lived with, triggered the Blood Wards around his former house and paired with Harry's evident wish to be with someone who would have protected him acted as conduit for sending the young boy FAR away, not only in space but through ages as well, making the woman Ripley result as the only one "good enough" to protect young Harry from practically EVERYTHING.

Enacting a reverse-summoning ritual mixed to a portkey spell and a floo-like spell, both Headmaster and Potion Master had moved to follow the same path the Spelled Letter had used to reach Harry, draining in the meantime a great deal of Power from the school itself.

It had now been several hours and the various professors were starting to worry.

"Will they be okay?" Pomona Sprout asked with a concerned tone.

"What we did was something never tried before, moving through Time requires a lot of Power and an huge level of precision, both for the landing place and the "Date" of arrival," Flitwick answered.

"This is not comforting, Filius," Minerva said with a stern look.

"Just giving a professional answer," the minute professor said, rising his hands in self-defence.

Further arguments stopped when the soot-covered Snape crushed on the room's table from a portal that temporarily opened on the Staff Room's ceiling, dropping the pale, shaking and ragged man unceremoniously on the floor through the dense wood of the table.

"SEVERUS! What Happened?!" McGonagall asked with wide eyes.

"The spell...worked...we found P-Potter...in...in a metallic room in what they said was not our planet..." the man answered weakly, groaning in pain as he climbed on a chair.

"And Harry? And the Headmaster?" Hagrid asked worried.

"It was...Hell on earth...a...a dog-like creature was killing every Muggle it encountered while a spider-like thing grabbed my face...I managed to rip it off with a cutting hex, both I think I swallowed part of it...it tasted like dung.." the Potion Master answered, his breath turning even more ragged.

"And Albus?" Minerva asked in horror.

"Dead...the dog thing teared off his head with a tongue...or I think it was a tongue since it had a mouth of its own that pierced his skull faster than what we could anticipate..." Severus answered, groaning in pain and leaning back.

"And Harry?" Pomona asked.

"Potter...Potter and Ripley were escaping when a group of Muggles with strange weapons and armours found me, those two used me as a distraction to escape to parts unknown...I...I barely had the time to activate the return portkey before those weapons could tear me to pieces..." Snape answered.

"What will we do, now?" Flitwick asked.

"We'll have a new mission and..." Minerva started saying before Snape started howling in pain, his chest exploding outwards as a strange creature erupted from his ribcage spraying blood everywhere.

"Why...I have to die...in every chapter...what did I do wrong?" the Potion Master muttered before death welcomed him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Madame Pomfrey screamed as the small creature tried to run away, a fast **Reducto **Spell of Flitwick reduced it to pieces that then Minerva destroyed with a wave of fire from an **Incendio** spell.

"What was that?!" Professor Vector asked with a shrieking scream, having climbed on her seat the instant the chest-busted came out.

"I don't know, but I know that we can't risk other missions without risking taking back other creatures like that, I fear we will be forced to leave Harry there with Miss Ripley, by her words she has already dealt with similar occasions, for the rest, we can just hope he will be safe" Filius said with a sad tone.

"Are you sure that there is no other option?" McGonagall asked

"You saw what happened, those things managed to have a drop on Severus and Albus, we can't risk the others sharing the same Fate or worse, it pains me but we have no other choice but leave young Harry where he is now," the Charms Professor answered, shaking his head.

"Poor boy, I hope that wherever he is, he will be safe," Pomfrey said with a sigh.

**With Harry and Ripley - **

The young boy was calmly sun bathing when his mother approached him with a wide smile.

"Who wants an ice-cream?" Ellen asked with a knowing smirk.

"Me! Me!" Harry said with a wide smile.

"Here it is! Just for you!" the woman answered, handing a rather big cone to the eager boy.

"Miss Ryan? There is a man looking for her at the reception," a clerk of the local Hotel asked.

"I am coming! Now Harry, wait here and I will be back soon," Ellen said.

"Okay, mum!" the young boy answered, calmly focusing on his Ice Cream once answered.

Calmly walking towards the reception she could see a tall man smile at her in amusement.

"Blond? Since when?" he asked.

"Since the day you helped me creating a new identity for me and Harry, Bud," Ellen answered, crossing her arms.

"Yep! I am awesome, I know, here are the last details, Eileen Ryan and Harry Ryan, those are your new IDs and birth certificates, school grades and everything you will ever need included membership to the Library and the discount card for the general store...I had to literally seduce the old lady working in the HQ of the Weyland-Yutani PMC to have the access codes to manipulate their network enough to "Add" you like that in there, from now on Ellen Ripley died on that planet while Eileen will soon start her new job there as a counsellor," Bud answered with a proud voice.

"Miss Callaghan? Isn't she...Ninety years old?" Ellen asked with a snort.

"Yeah...I don't want to talk about it...I have an appointment with a plastic surgeon for you two, changing hair colour is good, but a good way to elude scanners is even better, changing eyeballs and slightly manipulate DNA, you know...the usual Luxury-package of the Black Market, everything paid from those bastards that tried to capture you and your son," the man answered.

"Thank you, Bud, I don't know what I would do without you," Ellen said, hugging her friend tightly.

"Hey, you and the boy saved my ass back on Fiorina when that "_Rescue Team" _attacked us, I owe you this and a lot more, now go back before your son starts worrying about you," Bud answered with a long laugh.

"Okay, thank you again, I'll let you know if we need something else, and you too, don not fear to ask if you need help," Ripley answered.

"Don't worry, this bastard knows how to defend himself...hey, any news about that strange letter you talked about?" Bud asked.

"Nothing, I guess it was a bad joke, once changed identity we stopped receiving letters, so I guess that the prankster simply got tired, any news about those two strange men in long robes that were with us?" she answered.

"Nah! Nothing the old man in flamboyant clothes did not result in any database, or at least the remains from the Xenomorph tearing it apart gave no results, the only curious thing was a broken stick of wood he had in his hands...he was probably a weirdo they shipped there because they had nowhere else to send him," Bud said with a shrug.

"Poor bastard, he seemed a nice guy, I am sorry that we couldn't save him and his friend," Ellen said with a sigh.

"We can't always save everyone, Eileen, maybe the other is still alive, he just disappeared when the armed forces of Weyland-Yutani arrived so maybe he is just hiding somewhere," the man said.

"Yeah, I hope he is still alive and well, good bye Bud," Ellen said, waving at the man as he walked away.

"Good bye Eileen! Say hello to Harry for me, I'll send him my birthday present this time, I have a girl I think will finally cave in and accept my invitation to dinner!" Bud answered with a wide smile.

"Good Luck then, you'll need it!" Ellen said with a long laugh.

"What a bitch," Bud muttered, shaking his head but with a chuckle soon escaping him.

**What Happened to Voldemort?**

The Dark Lord too tried to use his link with Harry to find him, after using Alastor Moody's blood to create a new body for himself he managed to prepare a similar ritual to transport him towards the boy with his whole Death Eater force.

The problem was that the ritual took him near Harry without any failsafe about possible location of the "Near" part, and while Albuis and Severus had been somehow lucky, depending on your point of view, in ending in the same planet of Ripley and Harry, the Dark Lord and his merry bunch of crazed psychopaths appeared near Harry, but in the window of time both he and his mother were in "Hypersleep" while flying towards a new planet.

The Vacuum of Space acted with magical people without suits and helmets in the same way it normally acted with Muggles, a slow and horrible way to die filled with pain.

Even Tom was not immune, unknown to him he had entered an era where his Horcrux had been long destroyed by one of the few competent Minister of Magic that had actively hunt down any Dark Artifact.

The Dark Lord's anchors had infact been the first victims since his Trip Through time had subsequently "removed" him and several Key members of the Ministry from Britain long enough for other people to fill in and enact several changes the Pureblood ideals were forcing back.

Understanding that it was by his own hands that his plans had been ruined since he had not been there to enact them because "in the future" instead of "in the present" he could only scream in rage as he slowly died for exposure to Space.

The silently screaming group died in a messy way without their victim even noticing, too deep in sleep to watch them and their corpses getting dragged in a near start to be burned into nothingness.

But, after all, "In Space, no-one can hear you scream."

Everyone knows that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bleach / Harry Potter Crossover**

**Alternative Tri-wizard Tournament – Task 1 -**

"**AND NOW! THE FOURTH CHAMPION! APPEARED IN A BLINDING LIGHT IN THE GREAT HALL ONCE HIS NAME ****CAME OUT OF**** THE GOBLET OF FIRE! HARRRY POTTEEER!**" Ludo Bagman called out, pleased by the cheering of the crowd.

"_Sigh! _Here we go, ready to take care of this...I just hope Zaraki-taicho will never discover this, he won't like hearing how I wasted time in "games" like this," the young man said with a sigh, walking out of the tent with an annoyed expression.

Noticing her friends' curious expression at his attire, the Ravenclaw student Cho Chang explained that he was wearing a black short-sleeved kimono with white bandages underneath and a lavender scarf, he was carrying a long Japanese sword tied to his obi sash.

"**YOUR TIME STARTS NOW, MISTER POTTER!"** Bagman said, the **Sonorus Charm** having problems contrasting the cheering of the public.

"Aye-aye! I heard ya!" the young man said in annoyance, his body disappearing in an instant to dodge the torrent of flames coming from the dragon's mouth.

"I guess we'll have to kill it, ne?" he said while unsheathing his sword, a pale white blade with an equally white scabbard covered with a black cloth, the hand-guard a simple-looking circle with inscriptions on it.

"_**GRAAAAAH!**_" the dragon roared, charging forward and biting down on the sword that did not break even under the strong grip of the beast.

"You want to kill it? Okay then as long as you are happy," the young man said with a sigh, surprising the audience by pushing the dragon back with his sword.

"_Karera wa shi no rarabai kiite mimashou__, __**Indou no Hime**__! (Let them hear Death's Lullaby, __**Princess of the Requiem**__!)_" Harry intoned, requiring several people to translate for the others watching, to everyone's awe the sword grew in size and separated in two parts becoming a pair long swords with a wide rectangular blade and joined together by a long chain of iron bars with a wide disk of metal acting as link for the two chains.

"**Incredible! That sword must be magical to change like that!**" Bagman said in surprise.

"She is not just magical, she is one of a kind...my very own Princess of Blood!" the young man said, moving his blades in a cross movement and cutting off the dragon's tail easily.

"I am Harui, Twelfth Seat of the 11th Division of Gotei 13 under Zaraki Kempachi orders, learn my name...it will be the last thing you will ever hear," Harui said with a smirk, jumping high in the sky and remaining there, standing as if on the ground.

"_**GRAAAAAH!**_" bellowing in anger the dragon broke free of its chains, flying towards the young man in order to swallow him whole.

"Let's cut the bastard in two, Indou no hime!" Harui said with a crazed smile, diving towards the dragon.

The two met half-way in the sky, the beast launching a sea of fire against the Champion while the other just dived through the flames without apparent damages so to cut away the dragon's wings, making the beast pummel to the ground while shrieking in pain.

"You know how I fight? I dismember my enemy a piece at a time, but I am not one to kill without a good reason, you are now crippled, stop fighting and let me complete my mission, otherwise I will continue dissecting you until nothing remains," the young man said with a cold voice, licking away the drop of blood near his mouth.

"_**Grrrr!**__"_ the dragon growled in defiance, stopping abruptly when a '_Weight'_ lodged itself on her shoulders, making the beast move back.

"This is called **Reiatsu**, in your Language "Spiritual Pressure", but I guess your are just sensing my being dangerous thorough instinct more than with spiritual awareness," Harui said, his body shining in a blue aura momentarily.

Once the beast had been subdued, the young man simply grabbed the golden egg and walked towards the tent, changing his pair of sword back into a singular blade half-way there.

Uncaring of how many points he earned he walked towards a secluded area to see if he could call Soul Society about his appearance there without his powers reduced and about the fact people could somehow see him and even 'touch' him even in his Soul State.

**Second Task - **

"I actually don't have someone HERE to worry about, how did you find an Hostage for me?" Harui asked.

"We had some problems, yes, since you did not actually showed ties with anybody in particular we had to improvise," Bagman answered.

"So?" the young man asked.

"We have asked to one of our students to take the role of the Hostage, Mister Longbottom was gentle enough tom accept," the other answered.

"Uhm, okay...I'll see what I can do," Harui answered, raising his blade and covering it in the same blue aura he showed with the dragon.

"Uuun...AH!" giving a great slash the young man launched a wide explosion of energy, obliterating the water and leaving the bewildered mermen looking around for the water that had simply evaporated in an instant.

A flash-step later a young boy was being accompanied by Harui towards the medical tent.

"You okay?" Harui asked.

"That was bloody awesome!" the boy said.

"Uh-hu! You should feel lucky it was not my Captain doing that, he never shows restrain so he would have just turned the whole area into a smocking crater and be happy with that, I tried to be as much gentle as I could," he said with a chuckle.

"Gentle?!" the Gryffindor boy said with wide eyes.

"Oh, yes, I can MUCH more than that if I want to, what's your name?" the young man asked.

"Neville, Neville Longbottom," Neville answered.

"Nice to meet you, Neville-san, thank you for being my Hostage, had you been a girl...I fear my girlfriend would not have been as understanding," Harui said.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes, Rangiku-chan can be pretty possessive if she wants to," he answered.

**Later that day – Hogwarts – Headmaster's office - **

"Thank you for accepting my invitation, my boy," Albus said, indicating an empty seat in his office to the young man, the other people in the office never missing a move as he moved.

"It seemed important, can I ask who are those people?" Harui answered with a nod.

"They are Hogwards Head of Houses, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, the last two old friends of your late parents," Albus answered.

"You know Lily-okaasan and James-otousan? They talked a lot about you, I am happy to finally meet you in person!" Harui answered with a smile.

"How come you talked about those two, boy? Lily is dead," Snape said with an offended sneer.

"Dead? Of course she is, but so am I," the young man answered calmly.

"WHAT?!" Albus and McGonagall yelled.

"Yes, I had to ask around but I got the full story, I died of pneumonia that very same night of November when you, McGonagall-san and Hagrid-san left me on that doorstep," Harui explained.

"ALBUS!" Sirius, Remus, Pomona and Flitwick yelled at the same time, glaring at the two with narrowed eyes.

"Then why you are here?" Snape asked.

"After finding me, my parents took care of me until one day we got contacted by Soul Society, since I showed a very good spiritual Power I had been offered to become a Shinigami, I accepted and was trained since I was ten, I had just returned from my first mission when I got here," Harui said.

"If you are dead, why we can interact with you?" Albus asked, still shocked at missing the fact that the boy he had left was now DEAD.

"I asked back in Soul Society, the most accredited theory is that the Magic that summoned me is also giving me a "temporary body" to interact with you, Mayuri-san said that I can just "physically" exist here, I am still dead by all means, I just act like a corporeal soul," the young man answered.

"Incredible," Albus muttered.

"I saw you talk to your sword, why?" Flitwick asked.

"You mean my Zanpakutou?" Harui asked back.

"Yes," the small professor said with a nod.

"A Zanpakutou is the trademark weapons of a Shinigami, capable of cutting spiritual bodies, each Shinigami carries a Zanpakutō, and each Zanpakutō is unique in both power and personality, they are being in themselves who tend to be highly temperamental since their mood is determined by how they are treated by their respective Shinigami and their overall personality. This allows a Shinigami to partially determine whether or not it will achieve its true power," the young man answered.

"True power?" Albus asked, his curiosity perking up instantly.

"In order to achieve the Full Power of my Zanpakutou I had to first earn her respect and "learn her name" which is the name of the spirit residing in the sword,this is not as easy as simply picking a name since my sword already has her own name," Harui said.

"And _her _name should be?" Albus asked.

"_**Indou no Hime**_...Princess of the Requiem," the young man answered, translating his sword's name for the others.

"How did you changed her shape like that? It was a Mater-Level Transfiguration," Minerva asked.

"Transfiguration? No-no, that was perfectly normal, a Zanpakutou changes shape and gains special abilities when its owner chants a **Kaigo**, or release incantation, using the **Kaigo** followed by the name of the Zanpakutō the **Shikai ****(Initial Release) **is activated, it is crucial to memorize each phrase, for every Zanpakutō has a different incantation since the commands vary between users and range from a simple imperative verb to a short poem, they often relate to the Zanpakutō's signature ability or hint at the nature of its spirit,"

"And yours is that about Death," Snape said.

"Yes_, 'Let them hear Death's Lullaby' _is what I have to say to achieve **Shikai**, my Zanpakutō is of the Melee-Type , meaning that I gain extra power in my attacks and my blade becomes stronger and sharper, the fact that she also grows in size is not a problem, she is part of my soul so I can wield her effortlessly no matter what," Harui said.

"So you unlocked its full power?" Albus asked eagerly.

"Not yet, a Zanpakutō has two additional forms known as **Shikai** and **Bankai ****(Final Release)**, those are akin to upgrades for the Zanpakutō, giving them abilities far beyond those of their simple use as a sword, I'll need to be able to perform both of them if I want to become a captain, I am still a rookie and I entered Zaraki-Taicho's Division only last year, so I am not in an hurry," Harui answered.

"Then you need to train, otherwise you won't be able to kill the Dark Lord," Albus answered.

"You mean Tom Marvolo Riddle? We already know about him, but since he is not in our jurisdiction we can not intervene," the young man answered, shaking his head.

"But, there is a Prophecy! It says that you are destined to kill him!" the Headmaster answered.

"I will need to contact my Captain for that then, if that is true we may have a problem, especially since my death may have nullified the thing," the other answered.

"NO! The Prophecy mentions a mysterious power Voldemort knows not! Your Sword may be that very same power!" the old man said.

"Listen, the decision is not mine to make, I will contact the Gotei 13 and ask them, no risk entering a legal battle between us and the ones governing YOUR After-life," Harui answered.

"As for now focus on the last Task, then we will see what happen," McGonagall said.

"But...Minerva!" Albus said, shocked.

"WE. WILL. SEE. WHAT. WILL. HAPPEN!" the Scottish woman said, putting emphasis on each word with enough strength to crack stone with her glare.

"Okay..." the old man answered meekly.

"Ah! Before I go, you are Severus Snape, right?" Harui asked.

"Yes?" the man said with an arched eyebrow.

"My mother sends her best regards, she had long since forgiven you for that "Mudblood" comment and relinquishes you from your oath towards me," the young man said.

"R-Really?" the Potion Master asked incredulous.

"Yes, but she also says that when your time comes to not look out for her, otherwise she will make you pay for not stopping them from killing me, she doesn't openly hate you, but she won't anything to do about you anymore and will forget your very existence," the young Shinigami then added.

"I...I see..." the man said, barely masking his pained expression.

"What my father said I won't repeat, all those curses and insults may sound too much to you all, just take this advice, stay as far away as possible from James Potter when you die, he won't show mercy," Harui said.

"Thank you," Severus answered.

"Good, if you need me I will be in an isolated and calm part of your school grounds, I was trying to achieve **Bankai** before coming here and I don't want to waste the little progress I made," the young man said.

"Don't worry, no-one will disturb you," Minerva said.

"But..." Albus muttered.

"No-one" the stern woman repeated, watching the Shinigami disappear with his **shunpo.**

"The boy needs to be ready!" Dumbledore said with a whine.

"He needs his time, you heard him," Minerva answered.

**Third Task - **

"So, here you are," Harui said calmly, looking at the deformed baby in the rat-like man's arms.

"What's the meaning of this, Wormtail?!" Tom asked with an high-pitched voice.

"The **Stunner **didn't work, Master!" Wormtail answered.

"I dodged faster attacks, it's a pity that the other lackeys of you dear Death Eaters Group could not be here, but I have a job to do," the young Shinigami said with a sigh.

"Summon them, Wormtail! Summon them!" the baby said with an angry voice, making his servant move his wand on his own Dark Mark, summoning other cloaked figures around them.

"My Lord?!" Lucius Malfoy asked in horror.

"Kill Potter! Kill him!" Tom screeched, pointing towards Harui with a bony finger.

"Well, I guess Zaraki-taicho will be happy to know that I finally took part to my first slaughter, I bet he will even congratulate me!" Harui said, unsheathing his Zanpakutō with a gleeful smile.

"You think you will be able to defeat all of us with a sword, Potter?" one of the Death Eaters asked with a taunting tone.

"That toy won't save you!" another said, making the sword in the Shinigami's hand pulse in power.

"She is very susceptible and hates when people underestimate her, I just hope you had updated you Last Will before today!" the young man answered.

"KILL HIM!" Tom ordered.

"_Let Them hear Death's Lullaby, __**Indou no Hime**__!_" Harui chanted, turning his blade in the **Shikai** state and charging the Death Eaters.

It was a massacre, dodging the first cutting hex the young man bisected Bellatrix Lestrange at the chest before throwing forward both blades to grab the metallic disk connecting the two chains, using the new hold to twirl the blades around like a nunchaku and using the added range to reach the other masked men.

Dropping down to dodge a killing curse from the baby Dark Lord, Harui threw his weapon, cutting Grabble and Goyle Senior's head off and piercing Wormtail in the chest with one of the blades, forcing the running man to drop Tom.

Ignoring the roaring deformed creature, the young Shinigami focused on the remaining Death Eaters, once again grabbing his Zanpakutō and using its blade to deflect a **Reducto** spell, making the near Macnair explode to bits.

Raising his weapon high, Harui cleaved the actual Head of the Malfoy Family vertically in two before swinging one of the blades towards Not, beheading the last remaining Death Eater.

"And now, the last but not the least," the still pristine Shinigami said with a sigh, not even a drop of blood on his clothes no matter the massacre he just enacted.

"Why? Why you follow Dumbledore? I would make you great!" Tom said, trying to turn the young man on his side.

"I am not doing this for the so called Order of the Phoenix, I got the order from the Gotei 13, the prophecy linking me to you was enough to have your Death accept our intervention here," Harui answered, swatting away the baby's wand and kneeling to be eye-level with him.

"You can't kill me! I am Immortal!" the Dark Lord said in defiance.

"Actually, we can instead, we researched the matter and found a way to force the fragment of your soul in that body and the various others you have hidden here and there in the underworld where you will be judged, just a word of advice, your Death won't show mercy since you escaped his grasp all this time," Harui answered, getting up and sheathing his sword.

"You are bluffing!" Tom said.

"No he is not...so he is the one you were talking about?" a tall man asked with a calm tone.

"Yes, Byakuya-sama, I take Zaraki-taicho was not happy to know you would have took care of this?" Harui asked.

"Yes, he was quite vocal once known that I would have come here, he said that I had no right to interfere in a mission of his Division, but he had to relent under Yamamoto-sama's orders," Byakuya answered.

"I still have to master the Kido branch of our abilities, we could not risk failing," Harui said.

"Exactly, now, first use **Konsou (Soul Burial) **to try to send his soul to their Underworld, that, paired with the Purification Powers of our Zanpakutō, will strain the Magic holding him alive to its limits, I will then use a variation of **Hadō 90. Kurohitsugi** (_Black Coffin_) to destroy the power binding the soul fragment in his body, doing this will disrupt the Magic enough to make it crumble, when finally his soul will depart the other fragments will be forced to follow it, the Horcrux magic too weakened to stop them," Byakuya answered.

"I'll do it immediately, Byakuya-sama," Harui answered, once again kneeling in front of Tom.

"NO! STOP! I forbid you!" the Dark Lord said in a mixture of anger and fear.

"You have no say in this, I am sorry," the young man answered, tapping Tom's forehead with the handle of his sword.

Immediately the deformed baby started to scream in pain while trashing on the ground, a dark aura surrounding his body making him scream louder in agony.

"Step aside, now!" Byakuya ordered, rising his hand and pointing a finger to the sky.

"_Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny __eternity__! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt __Life__! Crawling queen of iron __and blood__! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness __and demise__! __**Hadou 90. **__**O**__**iharau **__**Kurohitsugi**_!" (**Exorcising Black Coffin**) Byakuya intoned, summoning around Tom purple and black spiritual energy, enveloping him with a powerful torrent of gravity immediately taking the form of a box of black energy covered in several spear-like protrusions, once those pierced the box a blood curling scream could be heard.

As the tall coffin of energy slowly crumbled to dust, a little spark of energy moved towards the sky soon followed by others of various sizes, all of them joining into one before disappearing.

"It is done, I will return to Soul Society, I expect a copy of your report, a detailed one, congratulations Harui-san, you showed great promises to become a good Shinigami," Byakuya said.

"Thank you, Byakuya-sama, and also, thank you for your help," Harui said with a bow, both ignoring the rapidly decaying corpse of Tom as it took fire by itself from the remaining magic leaving it.

**Back to Hogwarts - **

"Well, I guess this is a farewell," Harui said with a sad tone.

"Say hello to your pops when you see him, pup," Sirius said, trying valiantly to not cry.

"And tell your mother that we are sorry for not helping you," Lupin added with a discreet sob.

"Hoy! Cheer up! You two are Marauders! You should bring laughs, not tears!" the young man said.

"We'll try, promise," Sirius answered, forcing a smile on his face.

"You butchered our Ministry, but it was expected with all those Death Eaters taking powerful positions...it will be a painful job repairing the damages," Amelia Bones said with a sigh of dismay.

"I can only say that it wasn't intentional, I just defended myself," Harui answered with a grin.

"The Tournament is over, thank you for donating those galleons to Saint Mungo Hospital," Minerva said with a sad smile.

"Is not like I could have used them, I better get going before my girlfriend gets impatient and..."

"HARUIIIIII!" a woman in a black kimono yelled, playfully tackling the young man.

"You couldn't wait, eh? Rangiku?" Harui answered with a chuckle.

The VERY curvaceous woman just sighed and smothered her chest a little on his back, gaining some surprised looks from the ones presents.

"You should pay more attention to your girlfriend, women love to be the centre of attention," she said with a whine.

"Okay-okay, I am sorry," the young man muttered, making her smirk in victory and hug him tighter.

"Damn...things are bigger in the afterlife..." Sirius muttered.

"Definitely," Remus muttered with raised eyebrows.

Once returned to Soul Society Harui had to withstand a fierce chewing from both Zaraki and Yachiru for having Byakuya take part to the mission, luckily for the young man Ichigo Kurosaki happened to pass by, tossing the Substitute Shinigami towards the Battle-lover Captain gave Harui a good enough opening to run away while Kempachi and Kurosaki started fighting.

**The end! XD a little thing, what do you think should be Harry (Harui) Bankai? Tell me in the reviews, I will wait ^ ^**

**See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter/ Zero no Tsukaima Crossover**

**Dear Professor McGonagall,**

_I am honoured to see one of my prized students being requested to join a fellow school of Magic, but I am also saddened to say that I won't be able to let Sir Harry de Montmorency join you as he is already in his second year here and would be detrimental to have him interrupt his studies._

_I am also forced to dictate this letter to Sir Harry himself since the Language used by you is currently unknown here in Tristain, for this I once again beg your forgiveness as I am forced to decline your request on Sir Harry's behalf, although we both thank you on helping us discover his real name of Potter even if he will maintain the one of his adoptive family he gained after appearing in the Montmorency Household when he was still a five-year old boy that curiously only knew his name._

_I would also invite you and your Headmaster to visit our Academy of Magic to compare notes as to create a more 'Friendly' acquittance between our schools._

_Wishing you the best of days,_

_**Headmaster Osmond, Tristain Academy of Magic, Tristain.**_

**The aftermath - **

It had not been difficult to create a portkey tied to the destination of the letter to bring both Minerva and Albus in front of the entrance of the foreign school of magic, harder had been the difference in language, but an useful local Spell to impart the right linguistic knowledge resolved the issue.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation, this is Chuchu, my familiar," Osmond had said, greeting the two wide a benevolent smile.

"Thank you for inviting us, Headmaster Osmond, I am sorry to not have my familiar Fawkes with me, but he happens to hate traveling by portkey," Albus answered.

"That sounds like an interesting spell," the other old man replied.

"Merlin, they sound like twins separated at birth," Minerva muttered with a sigh.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE REALLY HERE!" a young man yelled with wide eyes.

"Saito, please! Stop making a scene!" a short girl with long pink hair said in annoyance.

"I know you, my boy?" Albus asked with twinkling eyes.

"He is Saito Hiraga, familiar of Miss Louise de la Valliere, he was curiously eager to meet you...and between us, when we discovered Sir Harry's name as Potter he even fainted," Osmond said with an amused chuckle.

"HEY! I grew up with their books! Do you know how it feels to meet them in person?" Saito said with an embarrassed blush.

"I beg you pardon? Books?" McGonagall asked, dumbfounded.

"Apparently, if we have to listen to him, my brother should be a character from a series of books in Saito's world," a young girl with blond hair said as she joined the scene with a young man with green eyes and a black cloak over his school uniform.

"His world?" Albus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mister Potter?" Minerva asked.

"It's 'De Montmorency' now, Miss McGonagall, after discovering that I possessed Magical Powers my sister's family decided to adopt me so to have a male heir to the family," Harry answered.

"It was unheard of, but since my father could not sire any more children after a wound he received during an hunting trip he was desperate enough to do this, but after seeing Harry here becoming a Line Class Magic User after his first year here, well, I had to relent and accept him," the girl said with a superior smirk.

"Wow, I can feel the love, sister," Harry said in sarcasm.

"Line Class?" Albus asked.

"It means that I can use two elements, in his case water and fire. A Triangle Mage can use three, a Square one can use Four and so on," the pink haired girl answered.

"And someone can use zero...right, Louise?" the blond girl teased.

"Shut it, Montmorency!" the pink haired girl, Louise hissed.

"Sister, please be gentle, she doesn't deserve that," Harry said, crossing his arms and scowling at his sister.

"Okay-okay, but as a younger brother you should be the one showing a more submissive character," Montmorency said with an huff.

"Someone needs to reign you, Mon-mon!" Harry said with a smirk.

"ARGH! Why Saito had to teach you that nickname! It's infuriating! It's so ugly!" the girl said in anger.

"If it helps, I find it very cute, my dear, no need to feel insulted," McGonagall said with a kind smile.

"See? People loves that! I find that cute myself," the raven haired boy said with a superior smile.

"Tch!"

"I am surprised to see you older than what you should be, Mister Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Here Time flows differently maybe, I am fifteen and will turn sixteen in the next six months, I don't know actually, but it's the most logical conclusion we had," Harry answered.

"What's this thing about the books though? You still have to answer us, it seems a little farfetched," Minerva asked with narrowed eyes.

"Apparently, you just used a portkey to come here while when Louise summoned me here to be her familiar I moved from another dimension or something, this explains why to me you are characters from a book while instead you are directly in front of me." Saito answered with a shrug.

"Let's take a seat, I fear that this may take a while..." Harry said with a sigh.

Finding an empty table in the front of the main entrance Albus, Minerva, Osmond, Harry, Saito and Louise and Montmorency sat together to finally answer some due questions.

"So, what makes you think that to Mister Saito we are characters from a book?" Albus asked.

"Saito?" Harry said.

"You are hiding a Philosopher Stone in the third floor of your school," the young man said.

"How do you know that?!" Minerva asked with wide eyes.

"I literally know the seven books by heart, you have a Cerberus, a Devil Snare, Flying keys, a giant set of living chess pieces, a Troll, a riddle about potions and the Mirror of Erised guarding the Stone, the Mirror needs someone who wants the stone but not to use it to take the object out," the Human Familiar answered.

"Albus?" McGonagall asked with a very worried tone.

"All correct..." Dumbledore answered with a whimper.

"And that is only the first year, mind telling them the rest?" Harry said, a silver snake with green circles around its eyes slithering around his arm as he spoke.

"What's that?" Minerva asked.

"My familiar, Gilgamesh," Harry answered while petting the long snake.

"Second year...ah! The Basilisk and the Chamber of Secrets!" Saito said after a short pause of thought.

"BASILISK?!" Albus yelled.

"Yep! Lockhart is a fraud, he usually obbliviate people and steals their accomplishments before writing a new book, in third year Sirius Black evades from Azkaban and shows everyone that Peter Pettigrew is alive, the REAL Secret Keeper but fails to give him to the Aurors because in the meantime Remus Lupi turns into a werewolf." Saito answered.

"Anything else?" Minerva asked with a pained sigh, pinching her nose in frustration.

"Fourth Year, Triwizard Tournament, in the books Harry's name comes out and YOU force him to compete even if this put him against Seventh Year students from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Dumstrang, an Hortail Dragon and a golden egg for the first task, mermen in the black lake for the second and a maze for the third, Voldemort gains a new body because Alastor Moody is not the real one bu Barty Crunch Junior under Polyjuice so to kidnap Harry, if he stays here I would do something to stop that from happening if I were you," the young man said.

"Are you writing down everything?" Albus asked, watching McGonagall furiously writing down everything on a piece of parchment she transfigured from her tea cup (Shocking the ones from Tristain in the meantime).

"We may need more details..." the Deputy Headmistress answered.

"Fifth year, Umbridge is sent by the Ministry to govern the school, they use a Decree to have her inside, use Iron Fist on the school and force Dumbledore out to evade capture, use a blood quill on the students as punishment, the Ministry moves a defamatory campaign on you and Harry to discredit your saying that Voldemort is back, they even sent Dementors after Harry to force him to either use Magic and get expelled or Die," Saito said.

"An amazingly quiet life, that's for sure..." Harry said with a sneer.

"At least you are here instead," Montmorency said with a tender smile, taking his hand in hers to console him.

"And where was I when all these disgraces happens?" Albus asked worried.

"You tell me...are you trying to manipulate me into a Martyr so to let your Dark Lord kill me and take the glory?" Harry asked back with a glare.

"WHAT? NO! WHY WOULD I DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" Dumbledore yelled scandalized.

"Well, sorry to be the bringer of bad news, but almost everyone reading the books, me comprised, consider you either a complete idiot or a manipulator even more EVIL than Voldemort...the most used excuse is "For the greater Good" or the fact that you blindly follow the Prophecy Trelawny spat out that night," Saito answered.

"I AM NOT EVIL! AND I AM NOT A MANIPULATOR OR A FOOL! I THOUGHT THAT LEAVING HARRY TO THE DURSLEY WAS A GOOD IDEA, EVEN IF LEAVING HIM TO A LIFE OF HARDSHIP!" Albus yelled, still more horrified than angry.

"Well, from what he told me, my life would have been a mass of feces had I remained there or gone to Hogwarts," Harry answered.

"You are helping us, if we use the Prophecy's words, we will be your "Hands" to defeat Tom, apparently, the power he knows not is not Love but..."

"But someone already knowing what will happen, yeah in Fanfictions that is used a lot too," Saito said.

"Fine, you won't come with us, we understood that! but please tell us as much as you can, we'll use that knowledge to defeat the Dark Lord for you, so fulfilling that blasted Prophecy and be done with it," Minerva said.

"Good thing you didn't bring Severus Snape, he is a traitor that will kill Albus for no reason," Saito said with an evil smirk.

"He will?" Albus asked with a sad expression.

"He believes it will be the only way to protect Draco from Voldemort, but considering his character, I believe he was even too much ready to kill you," the human familiar answered.

"Please start from the first year of Mister Pot..Montnmorency, we need as many details as you can give us," McGonagall asked with a groan.

"Okay, first thing, Quirrell will have the spirit of Voldemort in himself when the school starts, he will always wear a turban to hide the fact that Tom's face is sprouting from the back of his head..." Saito said.

"Oh, Merlin...if this is only the FIRST year..." Albus said with a whine.

"It only gets worse, get ready," Harry said trying to sound comforting, but making the two whine louder.

"Sucks to be you," Saito said with a shrug before starting his talk about the futuire seven years of Hogwarts.

Once done, after three long hours of expositions and practical example of how many ways the ones reading have resolved the various issues in the books with their "Fanfictions" to add further informations, the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress returned to Hogwarts with several feet of parchment detailing practically everything important that will happen; the curious thing was that Albus would be seen questioning several past students and friends about his behavior past and present, having grown the suspect of appearing like a Manipulator...he won't like the answers as he will enter a short period of deep depression.

And while Severus was almost giddy at not having the spawn of James Potter 'polluting' the school, he could not shake off the feeling that the other professors, Hagrid comprised, had started looking at him with various shades of contempt and distrust, he was especially insulted whenever Filius blatantly used checking spells on his food and drink whenever the Potion Master passed him something as if believing Snape ready to poison everyone in his vicinity.

The last straw was seeing Pomona pocketing a Bezoar and rising a quick Shielding Charm around her chair before sitting near him at the staff table during one of the monthly meeting between lessons.

"Okay! This is too much! Can I ask why you people act like fearing me to throw a Killing Curse at the first occasion you turn your back at me?" Snape asked with a growling tone.

"Curious for you to make that EXACT example, Severus," Vector said with narrowed eyes.

"I was not the one to give to the buffoon of Quirrell some Draught of Living Death before going on who knows what kind of mission, last thing I heard the man died by Albus' hands, mind explaining then why I am the one treated like a killer?" Severus asked.

"It was necessary to finally kill Voldemort, Severus, but I wonder...how would you teach **Occlumency** to an hypothetical student?" Albus asked with a barely narrowing of his eyes.

"I would tell him to relax, clean his mind and try to stop his mind from wandering around, to try and have as little thoughts as possible and to do this every night before going to sleep before trying light **Legilimency** to have the student understand 'how it feels' to have someone enter your mind, growing stronger in the attacks gradually so to build his or her defences," the Potion Master answered.

"Uhm...so you wouldn't just point your wand, yell 'CLEAN YOUR MIND!' and then blast at full power through the student's mind?" Minerva asked.

"What? Only an idiot would do that, that would signify opening a mind more instead of developing defences," Snape answered with a sneer.

"I see..." Albus said with a twitch of his beard signaling the momentarily formation of a scowl.

"What has that dunderhead of Potter told you? It all started after you went to talk to him," Severus asked.

"Here we are, sorry, old bat, but I have some essays that I want to re-check, and the education of my students comes before one of your childish 'I hate James Potter' tantrums, and be warned, I WILL control why you take away points from Ravenclaw, if I find even the smallest discrepancy, you will know WHY every single circuit of Dueling, both Legal and Illegal, prohibited me from showing my face there ever again," Filius said with a threatening tone that had the other professors cringe.

"I will go too, my plants have an higher priority than a school bully, I'll see you all later, good day Headmaster, Minerva," Pomona Sprout said while following Flitwick, "Casually" kicking Snape's chair as she left.

"I predict an hard time for you, I'll tell you now so you won't be forced to eavesdrop and ruin someone's else life," Trelawny added as she too left the room with Vector and the others.

"I used to like James and Lily, ya greasy git, dead by your hands...I used to defend ya when people said ya were an arse-hole, I guess they were right instead," Hagrid said, surprising the others by leaving the room with his nose stuck up in a daintily manner.

"I won't stand this, I expect excuses once you will have understood that is all that idiotic child's fault and that he told only lies," Snape said, leaving the staff room with a furious expression in face.

"Did we exaggerate?" Minerva asked.

"You are not the one he used the Killing Curse on!" Albus said.

"Still sour about it? It seemed that it was your plan from the beginning," McGonagall answered.

"Apparently that Curse on the ring had my brain rotting just like my arm, I am happy to have destroyed it, with the Resurrection Stone gone and the Invisibility Cloak on another planet no one will be able to obtain the three Hollows, I personally erased the Location Of Harry's planet from Hogwarts 'Memory' so no one will find it," Dumbledore answered.

"The Dark Lord is gone, now we only need to deal with the remaining Death Eaters," the Scottish woman said with a sigh.

"That can be arranged, seen that they have not learned the lesson the first time, I guess that a new staying in Azkaban will help them learn that being Evil is not a good choice," the old man said.

"And Severus?"

"He can splice himself for all I care!"

"ALBUS!" Minerva yelled scandalized.

"He killed me! After everything I have done he takes and kill me to protect a pestering brat that turned into a Death Eater just to make daddy proud!" the Headmaster said with a childish whine.

"Really, Albus..." Minerva muttered with a pained sigh.

"...I am not an Evil Mastermind that likes to manipulate people, right?" Albus asked with a pleading tone.

"For the last time, Albus! No! You are not!" McGonagal said with an exasperated tone.

"Just checking..." the old man said while looking down.

Any further discussion died down when a loud explosion rocketed the whole Castle.

"It came from Severus' office!" Madame Pomfrey yelled as she passed in front of the room to alert the two still inside.

"What happened to the dungeon bat now?" Dumbledore grumbled.

"Seriously, Albus..." Minerva muttered as both darted down towards the dungeons.

They will be too late unfortunately, the cauldron the Potion Master was using showed up being too thin, making the Calming Draught he was preparing explode on his face and showering him with white-hot shards of metal that almost teared his body in half.

Before dying from blood loss he uttered his last words, puzzling the Mediwitch and both Minerva and Albus with its meaning.

"Why...I die...in every chapter...damned...dunderhead author..." Snape muttered before letting his head fall back as he died.

The sad thing was that during the funeral confetti were summoned from almost every wand present as the coffin was slowly lowered in the hole.

At the same time, in Tristain, Harry was going out with the older student Kirche, and contrary to what people thought, she didn't seem about to let him go any time soon, especially with the smile she showed every time the two were together...the marriage several years later helped cement the fact.


	14. Toriko Special, Two in One

**Toriko / Harry Potter Crossover Version 1**

**Alternative Tri-wizard Tournament – Task 1 -**

"**AND NOW! THE FOURTH CHAMPION! APPEARED IN A BLINDING LIGHT IN THE GREAT HALL ONCE HIS NAME ****CAME OUT OF**** THE GOBLET OF FIRE! HARRRY POTTEEER!**" Ludo Bagman called out, pleased by the cheering of the crowd.

"Tch! I was having dinner, ya assholes! I have no time to waste in these shitty games!" the young man said with a growling tone, walking out of the tent with an expression ranking above the "_Pissed off_" territory.

He was wearing a simple brown shirt over white pants and brown shoes, his shirt was sleeveless to show how muscle he was as well as covered in scars, his whole body screamed about power and selvage upbringing, his hair were slicked off and his eyes free or glasses.

"**YOUR TIME STARTS NOW, MISTER POTTER!"** Bagman said, the Sonorus Charm having problems contrasting the cheering of the public.

"Aye-aye! I heard ya!" the young man said in annoyance, looking at the Horntail with a curious expression.

"You remember me a _Liquorice Dragon_...I wonder if your meat will taste just like that as well," Harry said with a feral smile.

"_**ROAAAAR!**_" the dragon roared in rage at seeing a measly human attack her nest.

"Wanna fight? I'll make ya happy, I'm gonna use you for supper," the young man said, inhaling deeply while grinning at the dragon.

"_**ROAAAR!**_" the beast roared again, charging towards the young man.

"As pops said, cocky creatures must be eradicated...**SOUND BAZOOOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" Harry yelled, his voice turning booming and deafening as he yelled with all his strength.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!" Screaming with inhuman force, the young man kept shocking the whole arena, cracking heavily the terrain and making even the stands with the audience strain under the pressure of his voice.

"**I have never seen a Sonorus Charm used as a weapon, it's incredible!**" Bagman said in awe.

"A Charm? This isn't a party trick, dumbass! **VOICE MISSILE!**" Harry answered, taking another huge breath in and launching with a yell a pale-green bullet of sound that nailed the dragon on the chest launching her all the way back.

As the creature tried to stand up, an enormous hand grabbed her by the neck, forcing the beast to look in the eyes of a yellow-coloured humanoid figure with snake-like skin and slitted eyes.

"That's my **Appetite Devil**, he too wants to see how well you can taste once roasted, farewell..." the young man said as the creature coming out of his body licked its fanged maw.

"**Now...I don't think that this will be...**" Ludo tried saying before a new attack interrupted him.

"**Sound Cutter!**" Harry yelled with hungry glee, moving his hands in front of his face in a slashing motion, incredibly turning the whole dragon in a mass of neatly cut meat.

"Eh! Told you that being cocky was a mistake...HOY! I WANT to eat this, so you better have a big enough kitchen!" the young man said with a snarl, making Karkaroff glare at him.

"Why zhould ve let you eat ze dragon?" he asked.

"**HOE DAMA** (Roar Bullet)" Harry answered, projecting an huge image of himself that grabbed the Dumstrang Headmaster in a tight grip.

"**WANT TO REPEAT THAT, ASSHOLE?**" the huge image said, squeezing momentarily the man enough to make his bones pop.

"I like yur style, boy, I zhall have zhat beast cooked, I guess ve will be good friends," Madame Maxine said with a nod.

"Ah! At least there is someone here with some brain after all," he answered with a nod, carrying away the golden egg under his arm and the mountain of dragon meat on his shoulder.

"Why you accepted, Madame Maxine?" Albus asked.

"Ze dragon waz dead anyvay, if he zhink he can eat zhat then zo be it, I zee no troublez in that," the French Headmistress answered.

"I guess you are right, you okay, Mister Karkaroff?" Albus then asked.

"I can't feel my bonez anymore..." the man muttered with a whine.

"You had to ask that to someone who managed to kill a dragon with a scream, by how he acted it was easy to say that he has a short temper," Ludo Bagman said.

"It waz a perfectly legit question, it'z not everyday that people say they vant to eat a dragon," the man answered with a new whine of pain.

"Apparently where he come from they are considered edible...even if it sounds surprising," Albus answered, patting Karkaroff' back making him shriek in pain.

"Sorry," the old man said, flinching.

**Later that day – Hogwarts – Great Hall - **

The whole ensemble of students both from Hogwarts and out was watching in awed silence as the Fourth Champion kept eating, it was now the manners he was showing, but the sheer quantity of food he kept eating that was awe-inspiring.

After devouring the whole dragon Harry had just kept eating at a well-mannered pace, but showing a bottomless stomach that had more than one student and professor wonder if he had used an **enlargement charm **on himself, the girls were looking particularly miffed since he was not gaining an ounce of fat from it as apparently his stomach did not show even the smallest bulge from how much he kept eating.

Sitting near him was Ronald Weasley, looking down and sobbing in shame as he could not match the pure Hunger Harry was displaying, losing his infamous "Black Hole" title as the biggest eater of the school.

"Don't you think that you have eat enough, my boy?" Albus asked worried.

"What? This little appetizer? Tche! Where I come from this won't even be considered a "small portion", especially with this shitty quality, but since there is no Komatsu in the kitchen, I'll have to be happy with this," the young man answered with a sneer.

At his words an old-looking house-elf appeared in front of him, an offended expression on his face.

"You is very bad! Me is Head Chef of Hoggywarts, Gordy Ramsy the house elf! Me never heard people says me food is bad!" the little creature said with crossed arms.

"Then you never had some Century Soup, bastard..." the young man said, grabbing the small elf by the neck.

"But if you insist, wanna fight? I am always happy to fight after a little snack!" Harry said with a wide smirk, making the house elf shriek and disappear back in the kitchens.

"I fear we will hear some chosen words from the Board of Governors soon, if he keeps this rhythm we will be forced to ask more fundings to supply the kitchen," Minerva stated in worry.

"This will cut off almost all the savings we had for the Christmas Extra for our paycheck..." Filius said with a sigh, being the one that usually took charge of the countability of the school.

"I told you this was a bad idea, Albus!" Snape said with a frown, already knowing he and the Potion Class will be the ones that will suffer the most from the reduction in budget to sate James Potter's Spawn endless stomach.

And so it was, barely a week before the Second Task a representative of the Board came to Hogwarts, dear old Lucius Malfoy and as an extraordinary guest the man's wife Narcissa that wanted to spend some time with her son Draco at the school.

"As you see, we already paid the Extra Fee for the accommodations for the other two schools, adding more won't be possible, you are on your own, Headmaster Dumbledore," Lucius said, with an air of vindictiveness, while the two exited Albus' office.

"I guess we'll have to inform Harry...or Harui as he wish to be called that he will be force to calm down in his eating," the old man said.

"From what I was told he is kinda '_Savage'_ when it comes to confrontations, you won't mind if I come to assist you when you tell him?" the blond man asked casually.

"No, I won't mind...considering that I know you would love to see him attack me with that voice of his," Albus answered with a gentle smile, muttering the last part with a barely noticeable frown.

"I wonder where he is," Lucius wondered.

As on cue a bushy haired girl with wide eyes and shocked expression was being escorted towards the infirmary by an equally surprised plump boy.

"Miss Granger, Mister Longbottom, what happened?" Albus asked, concerned.

"Monster...monster...monster...too much...monster...monster...not human..." the girl just said, still under shock.

"We saw Mister Harui, Headmaster..." Neville said with a whisper and a touch of humiliation in his tone.

The group was also surprised to see Snape levitate an unconscious Draco while the Potion Master too was mumbling incoherently.

"What happened to my son?" Lucius demanded.

"Potter...my office...burn everything...not pretty...**obbliviating Spell**...I knew there was a reason Lily choose him over me..." Severus answered mechanically, showing that it was only his Iron Will that kept him functioning enough to reach the safety of Madame Pomfrey's domain.

Still not understanding what was happening, both Headmaster and Malfoy Senior ran towards the Potion Master's office and almost tearing down the door in their haste to enter, the horrid spectacle that appeared in front of them caused their blood to freeze solid and Lucius cane hosting the man's wand to fall clattering on the floor.

On the far end of the office, leaning on the old wood of Snape's desk was a completely naked Narcissa Malfoy, panting and moaning like an animal in heat as the Fourth Champion kept pounding into her like a beast.

"OH, GOD! OH GOD PLEASE DON'T STOP!" the woman screamed as the young man's arm grabbed her left leg, lifting it while the other arm circled around her torso to keep her up while the hand was kneeling the pale flesh of her breast.

"NARCISSA!?" Lucius yelled in horror.

"OOOOOOOH!" she moaned as he buried himself deep inside her for his climax, her belly swelling momentarily from the strength of his release before the excess of semen dripped down her shapely legs and on the carpeted floor.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Lucius demanded.

"...Who are you?" Narcissa asked curious.

"I am your husband!" the blond man answered with a shrilly voice.

"You never told me you were married, just that you had a son with a guy," Harui said.

"I was about to tell you, honey...are you still hard?" she asked in awe.

"What? Why would I be satisfied just from this little thing?" the young man asked back.

"UHHHM!" Narcissa moaned, biting her lips as he started once again to move her body up and down his shaft.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Lucius roared in rage, fumbling with his cane to take off his wand.

"**AVADA...**" he started casting before Narcissa's Stunner caught him on the chest, making the Head of the Malfoy Family drop down to the floor.

"Well...I guess we now have someone for you for the Second Task..." Albus said with an uncertain tone.

"HHHHN! Do you mind? I want my young stud here to re-shape my womanhood with his brutal "Wand"...you are distracting him," Narcissa asked, her low shrieks reverberating in the corridors outside every time the young man pinched her nipples.

"Pardon us..." the old man said, rising his hands before dragging the unconscious Lucius out.

**Second Task - **

"**Wonderful! And for the Fourth Champion we have the always lovable Lady Narcissa Black...**" Ludo was saying.

"Malfoy!" Lucius said with narrowed eyes.

"Not anymore, she obtained divorce this morning before the start of the Task, I am sorry Lucius," Albus answered without sounding sorry at all but instead happy to finally have one back towards the member of the Board that always acted against him.

"Yes...I bet you have nothing to do with how fast the papers were signed," Lucius asked with narrowed eyes.

"Who? Me? My boy, I don't know what you are talking about," Dumbledore answered with a vindictive smile while popping in his mouth a lemon drop.

**With the Champions - **

"So I have to find my girl down there? Tch! I will make the bastards pay for this, I wanted an harder Task!" Harui said with a sneer.

"You think you will find her easily?" Cedric Diggory asked.

"I will find her and the others if you are interested," the young man answered.

"Zhat vould be really appreciated, Merci," Fleur said while ogling him a little.

"Fine, and lady...you are 'Too little' to take me," Harui said.

"Too leetle? How dare you! I am a Veela! Zhere is nozhing I can't take!" she answered in indignation.

"Can you have sex for nine hours straight?" the other asked back.

"N-Nine?...vell...that is a little much..." Fleur answered.

"I call it foreplay and not actual sex, my father's idea of foreplay usually last around eleven hours before he gets serious instead...he says that I am a '_Quick shooter'_ for this..." Harui answered with an ashamed expression.

"E-E-E-Eleven?..." the shocked French girl muttered in awe.

"Can you find ze hostages please? Before the last remnants of my pride az a man decides to commit zuicide," Viktor Krum asked with a sad voice.

"Yeah," Cedric added, looking at his crotch in shame.

"Fine...**ECHOLOCATION!**" Harui answered while taking in a deep breath before letting out a loud scream.

"**VOICE SONAR!**"

"So?" Cedric asked.

"Hn! In the middle, around the northeast side of the Lake, there are four bodies suspended by a rope on their legs, should be our hostages," the young man answered.

"Zhank you," Krum said as he jumped in the lake.

"Better move then, I don't wanna the fucker to get cocky if he gets there before me," Harui said as he too jumped in the water.

"**And the four Champions dived in! Now we'll need to wait to see who would be the first to-**_**BOOOOOM!**_" Ludo Bagman said before the whole lake erupted upward few seconds after the start, launching mermen up in the sky and deafening half the audience.

"Who would have known? That was actually fun," Harui said while walking out of the water, Narcissa secured in his arms while dragging the giant squid securely tied to his back.

"What will you do with the squid?" Narcissa asked.

"Never eaten Teriyaki? Its a Japanese fish dish, very tasty if done properly," Harui answered.

"I may known a chef able to prepare it," the woman said with a chuckle.

"That's why I love ya, sexy and smart," the young man said.

"What can I say...I do my best," she answered casually.

"Don't get cocky or I'll punish ya!" Harui answered, spanking her ass playfully.

"Oh, Nooo!" Narcissa answered with a theatrical scream while blushing deep red.

Both of them ignored Lucius' raging scream as the Auror presents for the security tackled him before he could cast a Killing Curse at the two lovebirds.

**Third Task - **

"FINALLY! I finally have my body back!" Voldemort said in triumph.

"You are one Cocky Bastard, you know?" Harui said simply as he broke free from his bindings.

"You won't laugh once I will have dealt with you, boy," the Dark Lord answered with narrowed eyes.

"I fear you won't instead, you took my blood, right?" the young man asked with a sigh.

"So what? Insulted that I- URGH!" Tom answered before grabbing his chest in pain.

"You acted an alternative version of Gourmet Cells Injection, even if it's the fastest way to add Gourmet Cells to a body, it is also the most dangerous," Harui explained while watching the Dark Lord's skin start developing black splotches.

"NO! I am...immortal! This...can't stop me!" Voldemort roared as more tumor-like excrescences started erupting for his skin that took a purplish tint.

"Immortality will be your undoing, asshole," the young man said while snapping the neck of a fleeing Wormtail.

"I am Lord Volde-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tom yelled as his jaw opened to an inhuman level to reach his belly while pieces of flesh started falling from his body.

"Tch! Being a magical body made it more weak to the cells mutations...I bet Coco would find this shit interesting if he were in my place," Harui said, nonplussed as the now unconscious Dark Lord fell face-first on the graveyard's floor with a now heavily malformed body tearing itself apart.

**Epilogue - **

In the end, once he lied to the Wizarding World about a "contamination risk" to stop others from trying to steal Voldmort's blood for the Gourmet Cells, Harui convinced the Ministry to flung Tom through the Veil of Death and then burn the body to ashes with both **Fyendifire **and **Incendio **Spell before vanishing the ashes as well.

Once the Triwizard Tournament had been then deemed concluded a portal opened in a different world, making clear that it was time for the young man to return home.

"HARUI!" Narcissa yelled with wide eyes.

"I need to go, I can't stay here," he answered.

"Then I am coming with you, I already have what I need in a shrunken trunk, I knew you would have disappeared, so I hoped to come with you," she answered.

"Really? Then up aboard, there is a lot of things I will show ya in the Gourmet World, a little slow injection of Gourmet Cells and you'll be safe," Harui answered.

"As long as we are together," Narcisaa answered with a big smile.

"Ya can bet your sexy ass on that!" he answered while taking her hand and gently guiding her inside the portal.

Poor Lucius will spend the rest of his life in Azkaban with the rest of the Death Eaters, unfortunately reliving the act of watching his former wife getting stuffed by a boy half his age thanks to the Dementors, making the warden wonder if it wouldn't have been better have the man kissed just out of pity.

**Toriko / Harry Potter Crossover Version 2**

**Alternative Tri-wizard Tournament – Task 1 -**

"**AND NOW! THE FOURTH CHAMPION! APPEARED IN A BLINDING LIGHT IN THE GREAT HALL ONCE HIS NAME ****CAME OUT OF**** THE GOBLET OF FIRE! HARRRY POTTEEER!**" Ludo Bagman called out, pleased by the cheering of the crowd.

"I am coming, why you put this much pressure on the Champions I wonder, is not like we will be able to underestimate the dangers of this thing since it was pretty clear by the fact that only at a certain age one can take part, but even then, forcing me out of my home to take part to this against my will is not exactly something nice to do. You can't know if I was in the middle of something important like training, or bathing or eating or even just sleeping, although it may seem inappropriate to sleep in a moment like this, I was actually relaxing after a long day of Revitalizing Ingredients and so I was just resting my eyes...really," a young voice answered with a sigh while coming out of the tent.

He was wearing a simple blue long-sleeved shirt with various pockets over blue pants and blue shoes, his pompadour hairstyle waving a little in the wind of the arena.

"**...EHM...YOUR TIME STARTS NOW, MISTER POTTER!"** Bagman said, the Sonorus Charm having problems contrasting the cheering of the public.

"Okay-okay! No need to put further pressure on me! Teppei-Otousan told me to always keep calm in front of danger, but you are not helping with all this thing about Time Limits," Harry answered with both hands raised.

"_**GRAAAAH!" **_the Horntail roared while crunching down in a battle stance, ready to defend her eggs.

"Oh! What a fascinating creature, you seem a far-away cousin of the _Caramel Dragon_...I'll need that golden egg, I hope you don't mind," the young man said with a gentle smile.

"_**Grrrr!**_**" **the beast answered with a low growl, opening her mouth wide and collecting fire in it.

"I'll need to stun you then, I am sorry," Harry answered, dodging the sea of fire and taking away his shirt to show a broad muscled torso filled with muscles.

Once done he took out two little devices to tap his on shoulders, incredibly making his muscles bulge out tremendously until his whole body grew to huge sizes, easily matching the Horntail height.

"**WHAT'S HAPPENING! MISTER POTTER MANAGED TO HAVE HIS BODY GROW TO IMMENSE SIZES!"** Bagman said in awe.

"You think he can teach to a bloke how to make 'everything' grow in size?" Dean Thomas asked hopeful.

"Pervert," Parvati Patil muttered with a disgusted expression.

**Back to the fight - **

"_**GRAAAAAAH!**_" sensing the danger of the Fourth Champion's presence the dragong launched herself forward with her mouth wide open to strike.

"Sorry, I'll be fast, **Impact Knocking, Well Done!**" using the same devices, now tiny in comparison to his huge hands, the young man delivered four rapid hits to the dragon's stomach, making the beast stop abruptly.

"Done!" Harry said with a wide smile while shrinking and wearing back his clothes.

"**What happened?**" Bagman asked.

"I used **Knocking**, is a special, non-lethal method of capturing wild beasts. It generally involves striking the nerves or pressure points that control movement of living creatures with the use of specialized techniques or the use of biodegradable needles fired from various implements known as Knocking Guns. This way any beast can be transported alive. However, the location of these nerves is different in every species so a great amount of knowledge and experience is required to use Knocking techniques or Knocking Guns effectively...I just tried to hit what I thought was the greater ensemble of pressure points after seeing how she moved...it worked," Harry answered while the dragon's legs finally gave in making the beast fall down with her eyes rolled on the back of her head.

"But I think I stopped her heart by accident...give me a minute..." the young man said with a sorry expression while hurrying up to save the dragon from heart failure.

He got full points and an invitation from Hagrid for some tea so to talk about their apparent shared interest in dangerous beasts they alone saw as "cute and fluffy".

**Second Task - **

"So the Knocking can be uzed for other zhings other than hunting?" Fleur asked curious.

"Well...yes..." the young man answered with an heavy blush.

"Are you thinking about something dirty?" the French Champion asked with a teasing smile.

"Well...there was this girl in...I think was Gryffindor...she asked if it would have been possible to make...Uhhh...'_pleasure'_ last longer, so we tried...it worked," Harry answered in discomfort.

"And?" Cedric asked, he along the others so engrossed in the discussion to forget the Task had already started.

"Well, her..._Cough!.._her climax lasted three hours, I had to give her some _Water Pears_ to stop her from dying of dehydration," he answered turning even redder.

"Zhree hours of continue orgasm?!" Fleur yelled, making the girls on the stands grow even more curious.

"I kind of exaggerated, but I should have taken the gist of it so now I shouldn't risk killing the subject with it anymore," Harry said.

"It was worth it!" a bushy haired girl was heard say with a goofy smile on her face.

"Maybe...maybe we should go...please..." Harry pleaded, wondering if his face could get any more red before exploding from sheer embarrassment.

"Yeah, but you will teach me later," Cedric said.

"Yes, you vill teach me too, promise," Krum said with a nod.

"As long as we won't speak about this anymore," the young man asked.

"Uze zhat on me later and ve have an accord," Fleur answered, jumping in the cold lake to hopefully 'Calm Down' her Veela side.

"Okay," the defeated Fourth Champion said, jumping in the water himself with a sigh.

Oh! How long will be the list of males (adults and students) that will come to the Fourth Champion to learn what some called "The Orgasm Knocking" and how MANY girls wanted to try it with a Master of the Art, Madame Pomfrey would soon throw a fit about all the cases of dehydration that will reach the Infirmary.

There were even voices of influential Pureblood Family members taking appointments under fake name to learn its secrets, Lucius Malfoy himself paying huge sums to learn that through private lessons while oblivious that his own wife was weekly visiting Harry to have his "Magic Hands" work her into a pleasured coma.

But no-one was happier than the boy's girlfriend Nymphadora Tonks (or if you ask Harry, _Nympho-dora Tonks_), woman that had the honour of having the young Knocking Master show her every night how much difference there was between having an "Orgasm Knocking" being made from a penis instead of an hand, making the young metamorphomagus develop a pleasured smile even her powers could not remove after each session of LONG lovemaking.

She loved to brag about it, and the other women hated to be refused the same treatment from the Fourth Champion no matter how many money they offered and Remus Lupin somehow found himself hating the boy for a reason he himself could not even explain.

**Third Task - **

"FINALLY! I finally will have my body back!" Voldemort said in triumph.

"You are the Dark Lord then?" Harry asked simply.

"You won't be so calm once I will have dealt with you, boy," the Dark Lord answered with narrowed eyes.

"If you say so," the young man answered.

"Wormtail! Take his blood and start the ritual!" Tom ordered.

"Yes, Master!" Peter Pettigrew said, momentarily putting down the deformed baby to take out a long knife.

"Now-now! I can't let you take my blood, other than being dangerous for the Gourmet Cells inside it, it's not safe if you don't sterilize the blade beforehand, you risk contaminating the blood and give me a nasty infection, and even then, why my blood? I mean, yes, technically I should be your Rival if the Headmaster said the truth, but I don't see why go to the lengths you did to capture me when you have a lot of enemies to choose from since your being a Dark Lord put you against pretty much everyone...and I am not even sure I still qualify as your enemy since I happened to disappear when I was only four and then re-appeared here after twelve years, or ten from your point of view since apparently between our worlds Time flows differently, I mean, I didn't even know you existed before being dragged in the Triwizard!" the young man said, all in one breath.

"Are you always this talkative?" Voldemort asked curious.

"Only when I am nervous," Harry admitted with a blush.

"You do well being nervous! Soon your blood will make the Dark Lord receive a new body!" Wormtail said with a shaking voice.

"Actually, I was nervous because **Earthquake Resistant Root** was taking a lot to sprout," Harry answered, watching pleased as roots rapidly moved to encircle both Voldemort and Peter.

"WHAT IS THIS THING?!" the deformed Dark Lord asked while shrieking in pain from the pressure of the bindings.

"It's a special plant of the Gourmet World, a tangle of roots that can stop earthquakes from breaking up the ground and that can be used to fully restrain a wild beast," The young man answered while breaking free from his restraints once seen the two unable to move.

"Capture completed!" he said cheerfully before using his **Knocking **to paralyze both and use the Trophy Portkey to return to Hogwarts.

**Epilogue - **

Several months later the Dark Lord's body had been vivisected by the Unspeakables and his Horcrux hunted down and destroyed, both he and his Death Eater's group had been given to the Dementors in a public execution that seemed more like an All-you-can-eat Buffet for the terrifying creatures.

When Harry was deemed free to return home, Tonks surprised everyone by joining him, saying that she was ready to follow him in the Gourmet World and join IGO as a security officer there, once both disappeared an heavy sheet of sorrow covered the female population of the Wizarding World as the Knocking Master disappearance became knew, making the other men double their efforts in mastering the pleasure technique the Fourth Champion taught them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter/ Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Dear Professor McGonagall,**

_I am surprised to hear about your school since Great Britain should be under the ocean since Second Impact, but after a short analysis of the parchment demonstrated it coming from the earth of 1991, my best guess is that the same power that bought me in front of my adoptive father is the same that helped your letter reach me so many years in the future._

_As for now, I am "Helping" my "Father" in advancing his scenario about the various Angels coming on this worlds following what was written on the Dead Sea Scrolls._

_If you are wondering about my using of quotation marks, it's all because MY scenario is also being advanced as we speak, and the so called Magic Power I was already aware of will be a key part of it, unfortunately I don't believe that leaving things as they are to follow your lessons, that I know will be un-helpful in the advancing of my plans for me, will be good for my brother and the World as a whole, so I am forced to gently decline your offer as you sadly have nothing to convince me to join your School._

_But feel free to send as many books as you want, some "refining" will be really appreciated, hoping to not have caused worries with my admittance that sometime in your future the whole land you are standing on will be sank by a series of natural catastrophes._

_Cordially yours,_

_**Harry Ikari , Geofront.**_

**The aftermath - **

The distressed Staff of Hogwarts was still waiting for the Headmaster and the Potion Master to return from their trip following the letter's path towards the young Potter, when a blinding light engulfed the staff room everyone could see the two men sit at the table with a dumbfounded expression on their faces.

"Well? What happened?" Filius asked.

"I...I don't know..." Severus answered.

"We were talking with young Mister Potter, he kept his hands up to cover his mouth while the light of the room reflected ominously on his glasses...we talked a lot and...somehow I accepted to give him the recipe for a Philosopher Stone and various books on Alchemy..." Albus said slowly.

"Really?!" Minerva asked with wide eyes.

"I...I don't know what happened, I told him what I know about Legilimency and what I know about Potions...we promised...to send books before the end of the week for...a dirty sock?" Severus said with a shocked expression.

"A pile of dirty socks...I never thought that someone could talk me into accepting THEIR rules..." Albus corrected while gaining an ashamed expression.

"Damn, a better manipulator than Albus, who taught the boy?" Filius asked with a whisper.

"I don't know, but it sounds scary," Pomona answered.

"What will happen now?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, he won't come here, but he managed to have me spill out the Prophecy, he gave us a long list of good ideas to kill Voldemort for him, thus fulfilling it without him acting directly," the Headmaster answered.

"You have to admit that more than half the ideas he gave us were very good," Snape said.

"That's bad, he just complimented someone named Potter," Filius said worried.

"I am actually happy he didn't come here instead, he would have took control of the whole school and Hogsneade in a week, I doubt even Salazar himself had been as sneaky and crafty at double-talking like him was...my Merlin, for an instant I thought his tongue was literally made of silver!" Severus said in shock.

"We will enact the modifications right away, now sorry, but I need to prepare those books," Albus said.

"Are you sure that giving him those is a good idea?" Minerva asked.

"Considering that he gave us enough informations to stop our community from getting erased during what they call 'Second Impact'...it was an equal exchange and so it sounded the right thing to do...or so I thought at the moment, he was...very convincing and had me and Severus enact a binding Magical contract...I don't even understand how he knew about the existence of those kind of contracts," Dumbledore said.

"Ah..." Minerva muttered in surprise.

**Meanwhile – in Geofront - **

While Gendo was once again mentally raping his biological son to fulfill his personal Plan to have back his wife and destroy the world, he started coughing, always more, always more violently until blood started flowing from his mouth.

"You see, father..." Harry said from the base intercom, sitting in the man's office while reclining back the leather chair with a pleased smirk on his face.

"H-H-Harui?!" Gendo wheezed out as his eyes too started bleeding.

"Yes, father, that's me, HARRY...although I am grateful for your taking me in after you left your real son behind, I can not forgive the fact that MY brother was used for your plans, differently from you, I have problems using my own family to fulfill my own ambitions, so I started planning my own scenario, but unfortunately you were standing in my way, so I also decided to 'remove you' from the equation," Harry answered with a bitter laugh.

"H-How?!" Gendo demanded, falling on his knees between the shocked members on the bridge.

"Poison in your gloves, those people that came here to talk to me had a lot of nice recipes of poisons to teach me, adding some of them in your spare ones after you had Adam implanted in your hand had been insultingly easy, the toxin will also destroy the Angel by the way, because contrary to you, Gendo...I plan to have the world still exist after this is over, your dead wife suffered enough as it is without getting used to power your toys," the young man said.

"The Old Men..." the Commander tried saying,

"The SEELE have just decided that MY plans are more acceptable than yours, and so, starting today I am in charge of NERV, I will conduct the fight against the Angels and I will posses the various Evangelions, as for you...well...you only have six minutes to live, make them count and ask for mercy to your son and the soul of your wife trapped in that Evangelion, thing that I will also work to take out and instill in a new body, and I may even have what I need to do that right in my hands," Harry said, looking in satisfaction the red gem in his hand promising eternal life and unlimited resources.

It only took few drops of Life Elixir to have the SEELE eating out of his hands like well-trained and loyal puppies, they were still humans after all, and just like any human they were selfish things that feared Death above all things.

"You...YOU TRAITOR! If I can't kill you, I will kill your 'precious' Brother!" Gendo screamed in fury while taking out his gun to point it towards Shinji, with a deafening _**BANG!**_ The upper part of the gun was shot back, embedding itself on Gendo's forehead killing him instantly.

"Tut-tut-tut...bad move, one thing is not noticing a strong sleeping potion in your tea, but not regularly checking your gun is a mistake I expected from an amateur...not you, GUARDS! Clean the bridge and throw that bastard in the incinerator! He had polluted the place even more than necessary!" Harry ordered, snapping the various guards out of their stupor to take away the deceased Gendo whose hands were almost completely liquefied.

"Wh-what now?" Shinji asked with a worried expression.

"Now, brother? Now you will take Miss Ayanami to dinner at NERV's expenses and spend a lovely night with her, then you will take her to a walk in the park while chatting amicably of nice little things, both of you need to learn what it means to be "Alive" without being empty shells of an human girl or an emotionally incapable young man, in the meantime I will teach to Miss Asuka to be more "Submissive" in a relationship," Harry answered with a smirk.

"A-A-As if!" Asuka said with a crimson face.

"You weren't arguing last night, Asuka-chan," he answered.

"Baka..." she muttered.

"It's Commander Baka to you, Third Child," Harry said with a smirk.

"Commander Bak...Commander Ikari, are you sure?" Rei Ayanami asked.

"Rei...I don't know which number it's near your name anymore after all those clones of you they made, but you are now alive, a living girl with a soul, a mind and, God permitting, dreams...dreams just like I have about stopping those Angels once and for all, BUT differently from Gendo, I plan to have this world Achieve Peace without enacting an End of the World Scenario in which every soul will be fused into a singular being to follow Gendo's plans," Harry answered.

"How do you know that?" Ritsuko asked.

"I learned it in the same way I learned everything else; **Veritaserum**, a new drug able to force people into telling the absolute truth, over two hundred times more powerful and reliable than Pentothal and similar Truth Serums; no odor, no taste, no color...nothing, and the one subjected to it can't even tell that they are under its effects, at all." Harry said, showing a vial of a mysterious liquid with a cold smirk.

"I don't like that smile, Rits-chan," Misato muttered with a shiver.

"Uh?" Ritsuko muttered back, still too much attracted by shows of Power to answer correctly, her analyst was gonna give her an epic verbal chewing for reverting into an horny schoolgirl just because a new Commander showed more "Muscles" than his predecessor.

"All personnel not required for bridge operations is now dismissed, I want the Evas ready at the moment notice, if the next Angel attack is on schedule, we will have only few days and I want those weapons to be ready in an instant! Fail to do this and I will use the responsibles as human shields in the next attack to buy time for the Evas! Am I understood!?"

"YES SIR, COMMANDER IKARI SIR!" everyone yelled as one.

"Good, dismissed...and Shinji? I want a report about the dinner, and about how long your french kissing lasted...in details," Harry added with a smirk.

"H-Hai Commander!" the blushing boy said with an embarrassed expression.

"Brothers help each other, Shinji, your father wanted me to become your 'spare' should you fail into being his instrument, when I started showing enough intelligence to be something 'more' he tried to model me into another Piece on his Majestic Chess-Board! Unfortunately for him, I had other plans in mind, once found out what happened to you I started plotting...and planning, slowly building what I needed, I have lost my original family because of a madman and I decided that a SECOND ONE was not about to do the same, after those people came, I put to use all the tricks I learned from Gendo and I saw him use, once obtained what I needed, I took control of everything, now the two of us will take control instead of being controlled, the players...not the played, are you with me?" Harry asked back.

"R-Really?" Shinji said with wide eyes.

"Really, Brother, is time for things to change, and I am asking you if you are with me, if you don't want, I will let you go, no more piloting and no more fighting, you will just be my assistant and we will use the Dummy Plug to control your Eva, I won't use you, I want to help you, " Harry said.

"O...Okay...brother, I-I'll help you," Shinji said with a shy smile.

"Good! Now go, have fun and relax, that's an order!" Harry said with a smile.

"Yes, sir!" the other replied.

"Commander Ikari, shall me and Pilot Shinji become one after dinner?" Rei asked with a straight face, making poor Shinji almost faint.

"...Only if you find it necessary, I won't force you but trust your judgment," Harry answered.

"Understood, sir...come Pilot Shinji-kun, help me choose a proper dress for our dinner," Rei answered, taking the boy's hand to drag him.

"It will be Elegant Dress Code! It's a five-start restaurant you will both go to dinner!" Harry called out before the door could close behind the young couple.

"What are you looking at? GET BACK TO WORK!" the young Commander then barked with a furious glare.

"HAI!" the scared bridge bunnies yelled in fright, working even faster than they ever did with Gendo.

"...I love you..." Ritsuko muttered, wonder shining in her eyes.

"Here we go, we lost her," Misato said with a sad sigh.

The war against the remaining Angels had been brutal, bloodied and violent, but the various concoctions Albus and Snape had sent him after resolving their Voldemort issue had been fundamental, especially with superior technology cloning the ingredients so to have infinite supplies, having potions able to restore exhausted pilots and cure almost every wound helped a lot against the Angels.

When one of them tried to infiltrate the NERV under the fake identity of Kaworu Nagisa, he was surprised to find himself faced with a young boy with a wand in his hands.

"So you have the gift of magic? You Lilin never cease to amaze me, what can I do for you?" Kaworu asked.

"You see, Kaworu, there were things called Wards once, those helped in a lot of things, comprised to recognize who pass through them, so...can you explain to me why those told me that something quite NOT human is now here with me?" Harry asked, still pointing his wand on the new pilot.

"I...my mission is to retrieve Adam from the depths of NERV," Kaworu answered.

"Sorry, under our feet there is Lilith, and I personally destroyed Adam to prevent Third Impact from happening," Harry answered with narrowed eyes.

"You are telling the truth?"

"Here, read this, it's the last report about Lilith's state they prepared under my request, I was checking it before you came here," Harry answered, slamming a thick folder at Kaworu's feet.

"I see...Then I fear that you will need to kill me then, I too want to prevent Third Impact, I don't want to destroy the human race, I please ask you to kill me since I too contain part of Adam inside me, should I reach Lilith a great catastrophe will happen," the part angel answered.

"Have you any preference? I appreciate your forwardness so I want to give you an honorable death," the young Commander said.

"In this body I can be affected by poisons and other means to kill a normal Lilin," Kaworu answered.

"Good...drink this, it will kill you in five minutes without pain or injury, I planned to use it on one of the members of SEELE that is still pushing to have Third Impact to happen, but I guess I will find another way," Harry said.

Taking the vial of brown tar-like substance the part angel gave to Harry a grateful smile before rapidly drinking it.

"Five minutes, mind joining me for some tea? As a way to spend peacefully your last moments on earth," the other proposed.

"Thanks, I like the tea of your world, it's relaxing," the young man answered sitting in front of Harry.

"Glad you like it, pre-Second Impact original English Tea, survived the Catastrophe that destroyed Great Britain...cost a fortune but it's worth it," Harry answered.

"I agree," Kaworu answered with a serene smile.

Later that day a funeral was held for the young man in which his body was cremated and a monument in his honour erected at the entrance of NERV listing with him the name of every victim of the battle against the Angels.

Gendo was never added to that list, but even erased by any record of both NERV and SEELE, the Old Men too died soon after the end of the battle and the death of the last remaining angel, a "modified" batch of the Life Elixir made sure their internal organs turned to water in an instant before they could save their lives, all according to Harry's Scenario.

He was one of the most important men on Earth, Shinji was alive and had his mother back after using the Stone to create her a new body to inhabit, the young boy was happy and married to Rei, Asuka was instead Harry's wife and the World was slowly putting itself together.

Since no more there were Angels threatening humanity, humans could slowly start the reparations, helped by the NERV that used part of the seemingly endless fundings at Harry's disposal to accelerate reconstructions, the Philosopher Stone helped a lot with its endless power of gold creation as well.

Harry loved to be in charge, and was adamant in keeping things under his control for the rest of eternity, after all, he was the only one still in the knowledge about Magic and its innumerable forms like ways to achieve Immortality and being immune to any forms of assassination and protected by the now once again alive Magical community that still had a Life Debt towards him for preventing their extinction and that he planned to control as well.

**What Happened to Voldemort?**

Soon after returning from his trip to the future, Albus, had enacted the suggestions Harry helped him understand were fundamental, a new set of wards was added to the castle, able to destroy every form of Dark Magic they would find at the moment of activation.

At the start of the school year, in the same instant that Quirrell entered the main door, the wards sent a signal so strong to Albus to almost shot the old Headmaster from his seat in his office, signaling that a VERY Dark entity entered the school.

Once understood who was the source of the Dark Energies, saddening Albus greatly about seeing the young DADA Professor being the Vessel of a wraith the Magical Signature confirmed being Voldemort, a plan was rapidly put in motion to destroy the entity.

After securing the few items the wards could mistake for Dark (Severus and his Dark Mark comprised) the possessed professor was attracted in a sealed room with an excuse, once the wards activated Quirrell's body turned to dust, forcing the smoking form of the Dark Lord to try and escape.

"You won't escape this time, Tom! We are acting on Harry Potter's behalf, thus fulfilling the prophecy, we will be his hands in defeating you, NOW FILIUS! MINERVA!" Albus yelled as he, Flitwick and McGonagall started the exorcism to forcefully drive Tom's soul to the Underworld.

"HE IS RESISTING! SOMETHING IT'S HOLDING HIM HERE!" Filius yelled as the spirit trashed in agony in the light of the spell.

"KEEP PUSHING! IT'S BREAKING THROUGH! I CAN FEEL IT! WE ARE ALMOST THERE!" Albus yelled in answer as raw Magic started tearing the room apart and wounding heavily the three professors.

"I CAN'T HOLD ANY LONGER!" Minerva yelled while losing blood from her nose.

"WE ARE ALMOST THERE! JUST A LITTLE MORE!" the Headmaster answered.

"**NO! THIS CAN'T BE! I AM IMMORTAL! IMMORTAAAAAAAAAAAAL! AAAAAARGH!**" Screaming in absolute pain, Voldemort's soul started breaking apart, other '_Sparks'_ joining his main body before all seven were back into one singular piece that soon after exploded into a blinding light, signaling the final death of the Dark Lord and the freedom of the wizarding world.

"It's over...we are free..." Dumbledore said, collapsing on the floor.

"We did it, we defeated him," Filius said with a weak smile.

"I can't feel my Magical Core anymore," Minerva said with a weak chuckle.

"If you can whine, you can walk to the infirmary, I can't levitate you there," Flitwick said with a smirk.

"I can still out run you there, midget," the woman said.

"Hoy! I am very susceptible about my height," the Charm professor answered.

"Stop arguing and start walking, I won0t levitate you two either...I am actually feeling every year I have on my bones," Albus said, cracking his back with a grunt.

"As you wish, Headmaster!" both said with a theatrical bow.

"Prats, both of you," Dumbledore said, walking towards the infirmary while muttering about lack of respect of his colleges.

"Ehm...Headmaster, we may have a problem," Hagrid said while joining the scene.

"What happened, Hagrid?" Albus asked.

"It's about Professor Snape," the Ground Keeper said.

"What happened?" the Headmaster asked.

"A bolt of stray Magic caught him even behind the Magic protections, frying him alive and turning his corpse into a charred piece of charcoal...what should we do?" Hagrid asked.

"Oh now! This is getting ridiculous! This time too?" Minerva said with an annoyed huff.

"It's not something we can change no matter what apparently, it's surprising though," Albus answered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dragon Ball Z / Harry Potter Crossover**

Alternative Tri-wizard Tournament – Task 1 -

"**AND NOW! THE FOURTH CHAMPION! APPEARED IN A BLINDING LIGHT IN THE GREAT HALL ONCE HIS NAME ****CAME OUT OF**** THE GOBLET OF FIRE! HARRRY POTTEEER!**" Ludo Bagman called out, pleased by the cheering of the crowd.

"_Uff! _Let's see what will happen," a young voice said with a sigh, coming out of the tent and showing that he was wearing a simple blue jacket over a white shirt above his jeans, he looked at the dragon with a sorry expression.

"_**GRAAAH**_**!**" the beast roared in defiance.

"**YOUR TIME STARTS NOW, MISTER POTTER!"** Bagman said, the Sonorus Charm having problems contrasting the cheering of the public.

"I have to take that egg, I am sorry but I'll have to defeat you, I just hope you won't hold it against me," Harry said while taking a fighting stance.

"_**WRAAAAAH!**__"_ the dragon growled as she launchedherself forward, her jaws opened to swallow the Fourth Champion whole.

"Sorry, **Dodonpa!**" Harry answered, launching from the tip of his finger a ray of blinding light that carved an hole in the dragon's chest while shooting her back.

"**INCREDIBLE**! **A SINGLE SPELL MANAGED TO BLOW AN HOLE IN AN ADULT DRAGON WITH INIMMAGINABLE FORCE!**" Bagman said in awe.

"_**GRAAAAAAAAH!**_" the dragon was now bleeding profusely, but steeled herself and charged once again the young man with pure fury shining in her eyes.

"I hope Yamcha will forgive me if I do this, **Spirit ball!**" moving one hand upwards in an open palm position, the young man placed his other hand around the adjacent arm for support before gathering the surrounding energy into his open palm shaping the energy into a yellow-orange sphere.

"_**GRAAAH!**_" once few steps from catching Harry, the sphere of enegry went shot against her.

"KIA!" the young man yelled, using pointer and middle finger to guide the sphere into sharp turns to attack the dragon with a storm of hits, opening several holes in the beast's body before concluding the attack by making the sphere explode in the dragon's face, throwing her back unconscious.

"...I did it...wow it worked!" Harry said happily, moving to grab the egg with a wide smile on his face.

"**IT WAS AN AMAZING DEMONSTRATION OF POWER! IT SEEMS THAT THE FOURTH CHAMPIONS WILL GIVE US A WONDERFUL SHOW!**" Bagman said as the audience grew wild in their cheering.

"Oh, my! Thank you! I just did what Master Tien taught me," the young man said with an embarrassed blush on his face.

No matter the low points Karkaroff gave him for petty revenge for his Champion Krum Harry managed to be classified second for points in the scoreboard of the Tournament.

**After the task - **

While he walked through the corridors of Hogwarts he could feel the presence of someone slowly following him trying to not being seen, acting casually he kept walking in the empty area until he disappeared in a burst of speed to grab the stalker, covering their mouth with an hand to stop them from screaming and giving a BAD impression should someone walk in after the scream.

Imagine his surprise at seeing a young girl look back at him with wide eyes, surprised by how fast he moved.

"He take away the hand if you promise to not scream and then tell me why you were following me around like a shadow," Harry said, slowly taking away his hand while keeping her reaction under close inspection.

"I am Susan Bones...I was just curious about that thing you did with that ball of light, it was different from everything I had ever seen!" Susan said with an excited voice.

"Okay? Why you didn't ask if you were so curious?" the young man asked.

"Well...you seemed tired to hear people ask you, so I turned on spying in the hope to see you train and understand what you do," the girl answered.

"Okay, while I find annoying that they ask, I hate more the tone they use when asking...and no-one was as pretty as you so that may also help," Harry said with a grin.

"Flattering won't help me forgive you for the scare you gave me," she answered with her cheeks taking a rosy tint.

"At least I tried, so? What do you want to know?" Harry asked back.

"OH! Get ready because I have A LOT of questions for you!" Susan said with a purring tone while latching to his arm.

"Hurray!" he said in sarcasm.

"Prat!" she answered with a playful slap to his shoulder.

**Second Task - **

"SUSAN!" Harry yelled in worry.

"Don't worry, they must have used security spells to stop incidents from happening, she is safe," Cedric said with a friendly smile.

"You sure?" the young man asked in apprehension.

"I am sure, look, if something happen to your girlfriend, I will be right beside you to make the responsible pay," the Hufflepuff student answered, giving to Harry's shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

"Let's go then, you tvo zhould not let them vait," Krum said with a friendly pt on the other two Champions' shoulders.

"Yeah, just a word of advice, if you see me move my hands near my forehead, close your eyes," Harry said.

"Okay?" Cedric said, both he and Viktor nodding with a confused expression.

"**AND HERE THEY GO! THE FOUR CHAMPIONS HAVE JUST ENTERED THE LAKE TO RESCUE THEIR HOSTAGES, WE WILL SOON SEE WHO WILL BE THE FIRST TO RESURFACE!**" Bagman said.

As time passed, mermen could be seen being tossed out of the water until a blinding light engulfed the whole lake and covered even the stands in a blinding light that had more the few people watching turn to the infirmary to heal their abused eyes.

Once the light died down a very drenched Harry could be seen on the shore of the Lake checking in apprehension Susan for any kind of wound while the girl was valiantly trying to reassure the young man about her being perfectly fine, growing apparently tired of his babbling she grabbed the sides of his head and slammed her lips on his, finally silencing him and taking away his worries with a kiss that lasted until both needed air to breath.

Amelia Bones, Susan's aunt, was of a different idea about it, and after verbally chewing the young man alive about the "Dangers" about breaking Susan's heart she conceded to the boy the right of dating the girl.

**Third Task - **

"FINALLY! I finally have my body back!" Voldemort said in triumph.

"You are one ugly creature, you know?" Harry said simply as he broke free from his bindings.

"You won't laugh once I will have dealt with you, boy," the Dark Lord answered with narrowed eyes.

"But still, I won't go down without a fight!" Harry answered while taking his combat stance.

"Oh, yes! I was told about your preference about using hand-to-hand fight over wands, I admit that it is a good form of combat since unless through **Cutting Hexes** one can't be disarmed if the hands themselves are the weapons, that and the energy bullets you can throw around," Voldemort answered.

"They are called Ki Blast, and yes, those are pretty useful when you want to keep enemies at bay," the young man said.

"Interesting name, you won't mind if I do this in the 'Wizarding way' , right?" Tom asked, taking the initial dueling pose.

"Be my guest, what about your friends?"

"They will wait on the side, this is MY fight, my revenge for what you did to me that night of Halloween," Voldemort answered.

"Would change something if I say that I am sorry?" Harry asked back with a grin.

"No, but I appreciate the gesture," Voldemort said with a nod before starting the fight with a **rotting curse **at Harry.

"Yuck! Take this!" the young man answered by launching a volley of Ki Blast that destroyed a great part of the Graveyard as the Dark Lord dodged with some difficulty the attack.

"Good reflexes!" Harry said, trying to use the **Spirit Ball** in an unpredictable fly to finally kill the Dark wizard.

"Thank you, I used to be a Beater for Slytherin Quidditch Team back in my days at school," Tom answered, swatting away the ball of energy with various **Blasting Hexes**.

"A pity you had to turn Dark then, you could have had a good career in a Team" Harry said, watching in satisfaction as the sphere exploded right on Voldemort's face.

"You have...no idea how much nepotism is behind each Team, I tried to go professional...but I had not a family member in the Office for the Regulation of Magical Sports," Tom answered, panting after having erected a strong shield at the last instant before th energy bullet exploded.

"It's time to end this, eh?" Harry said, he too panting from the great amount of energy he used.

"Yes, you were a worthy enemy, but you won't stop me, any last word?" Voldemort asked, rising his wand once again.

"Yes...how good are your eyes?" Harry asked out of the blue.

"Very good...why?" Tom asked, taken aback by the sudden question.

"Just curious...**SOLAR FLARE!**" Ahrry answered while closing his eyes and taking both hand above his forehead and focusing as much energy as he could on the blinding attack.

In that moment it seemed like the sun itself had been shining on the graveyard, while Voldemort and his assembled Death Eaters were screaming in pain for their eyes harry moved rapidly, several Ki Blast killed practically every masked wizard there excluded Wormtail and Voldemort whose Harry simply blasted off both legs and arms, cauterizing their wounds with a concentrated blast of heated energy.

**Epilogue - **

Amelia had a fiery day in explaining why several Key members of Pureblood families had been killed, but showing them that the dead had been found in full Death Eater gear removed every justification the families could use.

"Will I see you again?" Susan asked.

"Hoy! Japan is not so far away with Magic! And I can come here whenever I want, this is not a farewell!" Harry answered with a grin.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really, really...look!" the young man said, showing her how he could fly by himself with a wide smile on his face.

"Can you teach me?" Susan asked.

"Of course I can! But for now, mind flying a little with me?" he asked, lifting the girl in his arms making her let out a surprised squeal.

"okay-okay, just don't let me go," she said with a smile herself.

"I will never let you go," he answered, kissing her while taking height.

"HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" Amelia yelled with a furious roar, waving her wand threatening towards the two.

The fact that a laugh from both was the only answer she got sent the Head of the DMLE over the edge, resulting in her chasing the two while launching Stunners by the dozen in-between the various curses and insults she was yelling at them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry Potter rejection letter. (I blame Phoenix Warehouse Productions for this, You gave me this idea so you will share the blame! XD)  
**

**Dear Professor McGonagall?**

_My dear Deputy Headmistress, I admit that at first I thought that this letter was coming from a rather unexpected prank from my trusty helper in dealing with the school, but after having tested your letter with several spells, aided by both Goblin AND Professor Flitwick, I had to admit it to be perfectly legit and coming (to my utmost surprise I have to admit) from a Parallel Dimension in from which I come from._

_I know this may sound as something impossible to believe, but I will explain at the best of my abilities._

_In the night I was abandoned to the Dursley family, as per the investigation our version of Albus Dumbledore did through my memories, the blood wards decided that for my protection I needed to be send as far as possible from the Wizarding World AND the Muggle World, the instance happened to coincide with our Albus enacting an experiment with old rituals of protection, resulting in my arrival in the last days of the War against Grindelwald, since then, Albus Dumbledore had been my father-figure and family, he also likes to admit that it was his wish to save his "Son" that helped him to finally defeat Dark Lord Gellert once and for all._

_Truly, Love is one of the most powerful Powers in Magic._

_But I am digressing, I am afraid that I won't be able to come back to my original world as I am too old for starters, I will turn forty-eight next month, but I am just now getting acquainted with being the new Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one of the youngest hence my initial believing my dear colleagues were trying to prank me into enrolling as a student instead of professor. _

_But, after much of what muggles call "Brainstorming" me, our version of Professor McGonagall and several others came to the conclusion that a meeting in my office would help to better clarify this curious series of events, please note that should the letter return as we expect, you will find details to enact a ritual that will open a portal towards our world, in the "Hog's head" back to be precise so to not attract attention, we will drop down the protections against the ritual so to make it work so do not worry about others joining us._

_Hoping this letter and attached instructions reaches you and wishing you all a wonderful day, I here close my letter._

_**Sincerely Yours,**_

_**Harold James Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Head of the Wizengamot, Order of Merlin First-Class.**_

**The Afterwards - **

Shock, utter, absolute, complete shock; that was what reigned in the silence following the reading by Minerva in the staff room of, apparently, _Their_ version of Hogwarts.

"Well...I guess we can try and see how things are on the other-side...the whole ritual seems legit and has my very hand-writing all-over it, and the spells we tried recognized the parchment coming from our own reserves," Filius Flitwick said with a nervous chuckle.

"I have...another version of me adopted Mister Potter?" Albus said incredulous.

"Apparently," Minerva said.

"Then what should we do?" Pomona Sprout asked.

"I will go there, I need to see this with my own eyes," Albus answered, shocking the others.

"ALBUS!" Minerva said in horror.

"Then I'll go with you, at least you'll have someone covering your back," the stern woman added with narrowed eyes.

"I'll come too, Merlin forbid you two go there alone, you would fall for whatever trap you might walk in the other world," Severus Snape said with a sneer.

"I will blatantly ignore that veiled insult to my abilities and accept your help, let give start to this Ritual, Filius," Albus said with a gentle smile.

"It shouldn't be difficult..." the minute professors mumbled while reading.

**One PAINFUL Ritual Later – Headmaster's Office entrance - **

The still groaning trio was walking towards the gargoyles that defended the entrance to the office when a well known voice rang behind them.

"Who are you and why are you trying to pass for Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape? I won't even comment on the blatant failure in dressing or the using of Albus Dumbledore's identity, just answer me before I alert the Aurors!" the voice asked with barely restrained anger.

"Hagrid?" Minerva asked in surprise, especially at not hearing his usual garbled way of speaking or at seeing him dressed in "proper" robes befitting a professor.

"It's Professor Rubeus Hagrid to you, Professor of Care for Magical Creatures ever since my graduation here at Hogwarts AND my Mastering in the field," the Half-giant answered with narrowed eyes.

"...And Author of one of the most famous series about the care of Dragons," another voice said, this time of _another_ McGonagall that appeared right behind him.

"Oh, Merlin!" the 'Original' Minerva said with wide eyes.

"You must be the '_Peculiar Guests_' the Headmaster was talking about...really, Harold should have addressed the whole staff about this," Other-Minerva said with a sigh.

"So you made that Dunderhead Headmaster? Clearly this place fell from grace with that id-GWACK!" Snape said with a disgusted tone before the giant-sized hand of Hagrid grabbed his neck to slam him against the wall.

"I would keep my tongue in check, Slimy Git! I owe to Albus Dumbledore my entering Hogwarts and to Headmaster Harrold my being cleared from the charges for Mirtye's death and my continuing my studies until reaching my dream to be a Professor here, DO NOT challenge my patience!" the huge man said with a deep growl.

"Okay!" the Potion Master squeaked.

"Hagrid, forgetting that I always told you to call me '_Harry_' since we are friends, thing that I wish Minerva here as well would do, we are clearly in presence of a VERY different Severus Snape, we don't know what happened for him to dislike me like this, but I guess he has a very good reason, and for all that is worth, I hope my excuses would be at least considered," A young man said while poking out of the door.

"Sorry, Headm...Harry, but it's a pain that still run deep," Hagrid said with a sigh while passing an hand through his hair.

"It's okay, my friend. But do not let this little misunderstanding ruin our meeting, come! I already enlarged my Office so our guests will be able to meet the other Professors as well, I am curious about the differences about our worlds," Harry said with a smile identical to the one used by Original-Albus.

"By the way, the git here hates you because James stole Lily from him...even if the Potion Master here called her '_Mudblood'_ when they were kids, destroying their friendship," Hagrid answered, shocking the Dimensional travelers.

"What did I tell you about using **Legilimency** on others without permission?" Harry asked with crossed arms.

"...I was just curious..." the Half-giant muttered while looking down.

"Seriously, Hagrid," Other-McGonagall said, rolling her eyes in desperation.

"I did not even notice..." Snape said.

"I am an half-giant, our minds react differently with mind magic," the huge professor answered.

A little walk later and the Guests found themselves in the VERY large office of the Headmaster, Fawkes and a pair of howls were on a near perch and the Sorting Hat was on a corner of the desk.

The most surprising thing was seeing a Painting of Albus behind the seat where Harry stood.

"Oh my! I seem very much alive in that other dimension," Other-Albus said with a gentle smile.

"Indeed I am," Original-Dumbledore said with a nod.

"Orange-Drops?" Harry asked.

"Orange? Why not lemon?" Minerva asked.

"Never liked those, I was almost happy when the factory got destroyed during the War, after that, they never bothered re-building it and so none can be found, not a great loss if I have to say," the painting answered.

"Oh...ohhh!" Original-Albus moaned while dropping on his seat, shaking in horror while feeling light-headed.

"Definitely an Alternative Dimension," Snape muttered.

"Here we are, Headmaster," Professor Flitwick said as he and Pomona Sprout entered the Office.

"May I present you Filius Flitwick, our esteemed Herbology Professor and Pomona Sprout, our Charms Professor, Heads of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff respectively," Harry said presenting the minute Professor still covered in dirt and the more lean woman dressed in elegant robes.

"Sorry my appearances, I was just finishing planning my lessons when I was called," Filius said with an apologetic smile.

"The classes for the Duelling Club are ready, Headmaster, the new wards around the mats works, those and the walls are completely anti-injuries and cushioned," Pomona said with a proud smile.

"Wonderful! I knew that the Board would have accepted our request!" Harry said with an happy smile.

"Incredible, in our world Pomona is the plant expert," Original-Albus said in awe.

"Oh! I almost were as well, but after the third jibe at my being '_plump_' I started training and discovered a passion for duelling, from that I started studying charms and took a mastery after Graduation...modestly, I am the three-times World Champion!" Sprout answered with a smug grin.

"Same thing for me, they argued that my being part Goblin would have given me an unfair edge when I started training for being a Master Duellist, Herbology was my second-best in terms of grades and...well I took a Mastery in both, the rest is History I guess," Flitwick answered with a chuckle.

"When I contacted Filius for a job here as a Professor Pomona was already here so he took the other spot, but sometimes they exchange notes since she still has a passion for plants, even if she would never admit that," Other-McGonagall added, making the woman blush in embarrassment.

"Sorry if I am late, Headmaster, but I was arguing with the owner of _Flourish&Blots,_ they tried to say that they had not enough copies of '**_Defence Against the Dark Arts: Beginner's guide_**' for our students, they finally admitted that several Pureblood families tried to buy every copies out of spite," a young man said while entering the Office.

"TOM RIDDLE!" the Dimensional Traveler Albus yelled in horror.

"Yes? Do I know you?" Tom asked with a curious expression.

"Something wrong? Professor Riddle is our DADA Professor, does his counter-part die sometime in your world?" Harry asked.

"NO! Where we come from he is the Dark Lord! Voldemort!" Original-Dumbledore said in shock.

"Who? You mean Lucius Malfoy...HE was Voldemort," Tom answered with hands raised in a placating manner.

"WHAT?!" the trio of Professor yelled.

"I guess an explanation is in order, when young Tom came here to ask for the place as DADA Professor, we were at first shocked at seeing what was a bright an charming student turn into a deformed entity, to my surprise Harold here stunned him and dragged him to the Infirmary, after discovering his use of Horcruxes we tracked them all down and fused them back into his original body," the Painting said.

"An Horcux is created by killing an innocent, an Evil act that tears the soul apart, if the one that create an Horcux repents from what he did, he is permitted a last chance to '_repair'_ their soul, but it's a VERY painful ordeal as one has to feel all the pain and anguish the loved ones of their victim felt," Harry explained.

"At the beginning even with all the soul parts back inside my body I was still not ashamed of my past deeds, so they forced my hand, they used a Curse to force me into reliving through nightmares what I did and feel my victims pain and sorrow...it took me one year but in the end it had been too much, I recognized my mistakes and asked for forgiveness with all my heart, when I felt that pain again I thought the torture was about to star anew, but when I woke up I saw that I was back into looking human and with my soul whole...ever since then I worked hard to be a better person, I love being a Professor! Had I know before how this feels, I don't know if I would have started my whole campaign about domination," Tom said with an ashamed expression.

"And where does Lucius fit in all this?" Original-Snape asked.

"He felt betrayed and took the '_Name'_ Voldemort for himself to start his own reign of terror...his first act was killing my wife and daughter," Other-Severus answered while entering the Office, his hair not greasy and a sad expression on his face.

"I guess saying that he is Severus Snape and our Potion Professor would be useless," Harry said with a sigh.

"Your wife? Who was she?" Original-Snape asked.

"Who else if not Lily Evans? When Harry arrived here I hated him on sight because he looked like that insufferable Potter, but when I saw Lily's eyes on him and knew him better, well, I can not hold a grudge towards someone did his best to save my family," Other-Severus answered with a sigh.

"My greatest regret is not reaching you sooner after the wards collapsed, that order of Merlin is a constant painful reminder of my failure," Harry said while looking at his hands.

"Both you and Albus were fighting against Lucius, Nott, Goyle, Avery and Bellatrix with her brothers, at least my daughter's death had not be used to create his first Horcrux, you almost died to stop him," Other-Severus answered.

"I did die, somehow I had a piece of Tom inside my head that Lucius destroyed with his **Killing Curse**...unfortunately Father had not something similar to let him return," the young man answered.

"What Happened?" Original-Albus asked.

"When I saw my son being killed I flew in what one can only call blind rage, I destroyed Bellatrix and the others before battling against Lucius, finally killing him after a long battle, even if I was happy to see Harry get up, my body had been too weak to keep on after the strain in my Magical Core, but I died with a smile on my face at seeing him well," the Portrait said with a sigh himself.

"Ever since then I lived with the Headmaster, both keeping the other company after our respective losses...if only I could stop Potter," Other-Severus said with a furious frown.

"I would trust James with my life, Severus. When things started spiraling out of control with Lucius, he was the one to alert us of the attack to your house on Spinner's End." Harry answered.

"Potter?" Original-Snape asked.

"Our History of Magic Professor, he had been one of the original Death Eaters when Tom was the Dark Lord, when he finally understood his error he tried to redeem himself by acting as our spy," the young Headmaster answered.

"Good job he did!" Other-Severus hissed angrily.

"You will need to let that grudge go before it will consume you, Lily and Daisy wouldn't like to see you destroy yourself like that,"

"I know, but I can't help thinking that somehow that man is the one responsible of the attack," the Alternative Potion Master said.

"Returning to the matter at hand, can you help us defeating our Dark Lord?" Original-Minerva asked.

"We have developed a spell to track down the Horcruxes for our hunt, if your version of Tom used them with this you should be able to find them," Harry answered,

"Thank you," Original-Albus answered.

"Another thing, I don't know yours, but our Wards here had been damaged by some agents of Grindelwald, those that detect Dark Intentions, we had a case of possession that fortunately we averted thanks to them, they will safely expel the spirit from the host and force it to pass over in the Underworld, check yours too, just to be safe, they will appear functioning but in reality they will not activate if there is the need. It had been by mere luck if I happened to check the main stone holding them up and discovered the damages,"

"Thank you, even if I don't think it will be necessary, we will still check, I always said that I would have done that but always forgotten to actually do that," Original-Albus said.

"Old age, yes I know how it feels," the portrait said with a sigh.

"Since we are done here, do you mind giving us a tour of your school? I would like to see if major differences or improvements had been made in your version," Original-Minerva asked.

"I would be honoured, do you want to accompany us?" Harry asked to his Deputy.

"With pleasure, Harry," Other-McGonagall answered.

"Please follow me, and pay attention, we have a special room on the third floor that you should stay away from," the Headmaster said while opening the door for the others.

**One Hour Later - **

Severus Snape, the Dimensional Traveler one, had been surprised to see the differences of the alternative version of Hogwarts, and slightly hurt to see the pictures his counterpart had of his marriage with Lily, making Snape wonder if things would have been different had he not used that blasted insult on her.

His thoughts stopped when a platinum-haired girl ran past him towards the sealed door on the third floor with a worried expression on her face.

"Dunderheads! They are the same everywhere!" Snape said with a glare as he followed the girl, hoping to stop her from probably killing herself just like the Headmaster had warned him would happen should '_the wrong people'_ enter there.

"SEVERUS! NO!" Original-Albus yelled as the door closed behind both girl and Potion Professor.

"What Happened?!" Harry asked.

"Our Severus managed to enter the room,"

"Damn it! The Wards must have confused your version for our! Only Professors can enter there to clean afterwards and only when accompanied by Tutors," Harry said, cursing when the door refused to open even for him.

"What's in there?" Original-Minerva asked.

"When I managed to talk the Board of Directors into accepting not '_Fully'_ human as students wqe had to create special rooms," Harry answered.

"What do you mean?"

"For Vampires we have special dormitories and classes where Sunlight can't enter, for Werewolves we have special rooms where they can spend the full moon after having an heavy dose of Wolfsbane that can open only on the outside so they can't escape and so on," he answered.

"And that room?" Original-Albus asked as shrieks and screams started echoing.

"Veela students...when they reach sixteen years of age they '_Bloom'_, meaning that their Allure becomes mature enough to influence completely the victim, the downside is that during the '_blooming_' the girls become competitive against human girls, amorous with other Veela girls...and '_hungry_' with males..." Harry answered with a sigh as an euphoric male scream was heard from inside.

"And how many students are in there?" Original-Minerva asked while swallowing hard.

"Two dozen, whenever one girl is about to '_Bloom'_ their parents can send her here where we provide a sealed room that will cut-off the Allure from influencing outside, at least if another girl is inside they will be able to...ehm..._entertain _each other for the full twenty-four hours it will last...I guess that he entered with the girl and the wards did not repel him, we'll have to cover that evident Loop-hole in the protections..." Harry said with a groan.

"So right now Severus..." Original-Albus asked.

"To put it bluntly? He is being fucked to death." Harry answered.

"At least he will die in a painless way," Original-Albus said with a nervous smile.

"Really, Albus? Really?!" Original-Minerva said with an annoyed glare.

"_WEEEEEE! YEEEE-AAAH! UUUUUUH! BEST CHAPTER EVER!_" Snape could be heard scream in happiness.

He will be found dead the next day with a wide smile not even the strongest spell could remove, and the tale of his death will be source of anger and jealousy for every male of Original-Hogwarts (and by his yelled last request before his last orgasm killed him, the whole thing could be seen written on the Common Rooms' walls, telling in great details HOW the Potion Master had met his end and how many girls shagged him to oblivion, curiously, a thank you note to a mysterious "_TR230"_ could be seen at the end of it, but no-one will ever understand who that person was).

Oh! Abus also vanquished Voldemort thanks to Harry's suggestions, thus fulfilling the Prophecy and giving to the old man the liberty to finally kick Trelawney out of the school, she will end up in a Muggle Television reading tarots, somehow having a discreet success as a result.


	18. Chapter 18

**Panty, Stockings with Garterbelt / Harry Potter Crossover**

**ANNOUNCEMENT! AFTER THIS, THE SERIES WILL TAKE A SHORT PAUSE TO MAKE ROOM TO A NEW ONE! "TIME LOOPS!" Think about "Innortal", but then add my style to it, do you like the result? I hope so ^ ^.**

Alternative Tri-wizard Tournament – Task 1 –**(I will use a FemHarry! For this ^ ^)**

"**AND NOW! THE FOURTH CHAMPION! APPEARED IN A BLINDING LIGHT IN THE GREAT HALL ONCE H****ER**** NAME ****CAME OUT OF**** THE GOBLET OF FIRE! HAR****LEY**** POTTEEER!**" Ludo Bagman called out, pleased by the cheering of the crowd.

"_Uff! _Let's see what will happen," a young voice said with a sigh, coming out of the tent and showing that she had small fangs, including one that appeared visible even when her mouth was closed.

Behind her glasses her eyes appeared to have a double-layered iris, with a yellow outer ring and a green inner ring.

She was wearing an uniform; a short beige skirt, a matching beige suit, a dark red tie, a black and orange armband, and black pumps and a pair of white kneesocks.

"_**GRAAAH**_**!**" the beast roared in defiance.

"**YOUR TIME STARTS NOW, MI****SS**** POTTER!"** Bagman said, the Sonorus Charm having problems contrasting the cheering of the public.

"I don't go by the name '_Potter'_ since I was five when my mothers found me and raised me, but I will follow the '_rurus' _this Tournament impose all the same, for future references, I am Harley Daemon nowadays," she said as the dragon crouched to attack her.

"I have to defeat you and take that golden egg and I can use every ability at my disposal, step aside now or I will be forced to hurt you," the young woman said while adjusting her glasses.

"**GRRRR!**" the beast growled with narrowed eyes.

"Suit yourself," Harley said rising an hand and snapping her fingers, once he hand moved down he clothes changed shape and a glowing devilish tail appeared on her back.

She was now sporting a black leather mini-skirt, a black strapped bra, black knee socks, black heels, several leather belts, collars and wristbands.

"Just like Mother Kneesocks, I hope she won't mind my copying her style, but children always take from their parents," Harvey said while sitting down, with a sensual movement she took off her socks drawing the attention of every male present.

"Even without Allure, humans are susceptible to Lust," she said, surprisingly turning her socks into a pair of axes shining in an ominous yellow light.

"**Miss Potter just transfigured her clothes..._Gulp!_ In a rather revealing outfit and her socks into axes...I would say without a wand but...I think I missed some details,**" Ludo said while trying to not have his eyes roam around, gaining some angry glares from the women present.

Ignoring the comment Harvey ran forward, dodging the fire of the dragon, once near the beast she slashed down with both weapons, cutting off one of the massive wings of the Dragon.

"**GUAAAAH!"** the creature roared in pain.

"I gave you the freedom to step aside, now you can't go back," Harvey said while combining the two axes in an huge broadsword that she then plunged between the beast's eyes.

"Good," she said after retrieving the egg and walking towards the judges, changing back into her uniform once sure the dragon was dead.

"**And Miss Potter completes the First Task in record time! Now we will see what the judge think of her turn," **Ludo said while the male audience exploded into cat-calls and howls of approval.

"Even if it vaz not necessary to kill ze dragon, a vonderful show of strength, but I did not like ze dress," Madame Maxine said showing a FOUR, making the audience boo at her.

"I liked ze whole thing inztead!" Karkaroff said with a leer while showing an EIGHT and ignoring the disgusted looks of the women present.

"The poor dragon didn't need to die, I am sorry," Albus said while showing a SIX.

"Wonderful! Simply Wonderful!" Ludo said simply, winking at her and showing a TEN.

"I followed the Rules, but I will still accept the points you gave me," Harvey answered with an huff.

"I heard you wanted to try some lessons here, if you want I can share my books with you and help you study!" Cedric said casually.

"If you vant, I can teach you how to _fly_, if you know vhat I mean_,_" Krum said, _casually_ shirtless while showing his muscles.

"I hope you are 'appy, you managed to capture zheir attention even vithout ze Allure of a Veela," Fleur said with a sneer.

"Uhuhuhu! I have different _tastes_, my dear," Harvey answered, once said that she grabbed the front of the French girl's dress to pull her forward in a lingering kiss.

"I saw you and that pretty British brunette talk together, if you both are curious about new experience, look out for me and I will gladly oblige," the young girl said while giving a last lick to Fleur's ear before walking away.

"O-okay!" the very flustered girl replied with a shy nod.

"Oh. my. God." Cedric said with wide eyes.

"I bet I can make her change idea about men," Krum said.

"And I bet that I will be the one to do that," Cedric said.

"Deal," the Bulgarian answered as both sealed the deal with an hand-shake.

"But I will need to use the bathroom before that," the Hogwarts Champion said.

"Me too...I have...an '_Emer__g__ency'_...you understand?" Viktor said.

"Yeah me too, don't overdo or you'll turn blind, you know?"

"That's only a legend,"

**Later that day – newly discovered Room of Requirement - **

Hermione was a Fourth Year student with a firm look on reality and her own grasp about how things should be to be proper to her society's standards, all encompassed by a love for rules and authorities and order, but out of all this, the only thing that apparently the Girl-Who-Lived wanted to test was the Granger Girl's belief that couples were ONLY formed by Boys and Girls, but no matter what she tried to say, Harley had rebutted every argument.

"OH, GOD YES! DON'T STOP! DON'T STOOOOOP!"

But that was twenty minutes ago, before both Harvey and Fleur dragged her in a secret room an House-Elf pointed them towards, now the Fourth Champion and the French Student were double-Teaming her, Harvey nibbling on her neck and breast while Fleur was slurping hungrily at her womanhood, making obscene sounds echo in the suite-like room the three girls were in.

"So, little girl? Still in denial?" Harvey asked while licking her cheek.

"Oooh! Oooh! I feel so good! Aaaaw!" the girl moaned and mumbled incoherently.

"And the best is yet to come, now I will serve you the main event," the Fourth Champion said with an evil smile.

"Vhat are you planning?" Fleur asked.

"To try a new toy, I just hope that my mothers Kneesocks and Scanty will never discover about this, I will never take it back from them otherwise," Harvey said after strapping in front of her crotch a particularly large _Toy_.

"_Oh Mon Dieu! _Zhey make zhose that big!?" Fleur asked with wide, scared eyes.

"It's Custom-made," Harvey answered.

"You will tear us in half!" the other girl said with a whimper.

"That is the plan," she answered before pouncing.

**In the Corridor - **

"Fools! I am a Malfoy, of course she will go out with me," Draco said in smug pride.

"You dream, leetle boy! I vill have her az I am a real man!" Krum said while crossing his arms.

"Naah! She is a cool girl, but she is not interested in Quidditch, I bet she prefers chess!" Ron Weasley answered.

"Guys, stop looking at her like a piece of meat, she will never choose you," Cedric said with a reprimanding tone.

"Then why you are here, Puff?" Ron asked with narrowed eyes.

"I want to try and ask for a date, but I will be happy to be her friend should she refute," he answered.

"Why there is a door here?" Draco asked.

"Dunno," Ron said.

"Let's give a look, I never saw this before," Cedric said, opening the mysterious door.

"OH GOD! IT'S HUGE! SLOW-DOWN PLEASE! YOU WILL BREAK IT!" Hermione's scream echoed in the corridor.

"I will break what? Come on, little one! TELL ME!" Harvey answered while gaining speed and drawing in and out the fake phallus even faster.

"MY...MY..._AAAAAAHN!_ MY PUSSY! YOU WILL BREAK MY PUSSY!_" _the girl finally screamed.

"What a dirty mouth, I guess I will have to teach you the proper Rules about manners!" Harvey yelled, plunging deeply inside the girl while spanking her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANH!" the other screamed in ecstasy until she passed out as in that same moment Cedric finally managed to slam the door close.

"We will ask her later," Draco said.

"Yeah,"

"Da,"

"Of course,"

"Bathroom?" Cedric said.

"Yeah," the others answered in chorus.

**Second Task - **

"Now I think I have a way to resolve this," Harvey said with a mischievous smile as she changed her clothes again, this time in a VERY revealing swimsuit that was barely covering her chest and privates with a crossing of two thin strings of cloth, although those strings were showing evident distress at keeping the abundant chest bounded without snap.

"Cedric? Can you be a dear and use that **Bubble-head Charm** you talked about? I fear that I won't be able to hold my breath the whole time otherwise," she asked while tracing his jaw with a slender finger before closing the boy's unhinged mouth.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma..." the poor boy blabbered, oblivious that his lower regions were reacting, eliciting several waves of laughs from the audience.

"I'LL DO IT!" Viktor said rapidly, casting the spell with an overly-theatrical swish of his wand.

"Do you have a second wand in your pocket?" Harvey asked with a little laugh.

"No?" the Bulgarian said.

"Then check out where your blood is going, pretty boy!" she answered before diving, leaving behind two very embarrassed boys.

**After the task - **

Emma Granger was a woman on a mission, her daughter had been used in a dangerous Task without warning her, and even worse, her baby girl was dating a Woman! Not that there was anything wrong, but she had educated her girl well, but even then Emma recognized that on the emotional side her Hermione was still very defenceless, already imagining what lies this woman would have used to seduce Emma's daughter.

Once pointed towards Harley, she immediately demanded why her daughter decided to date another woman, her answer was a simple smile from the Girl-Who-Lived.

"There is no problem, Miss Emma, please allow me to explain what happened between your daughter and me," Harley said while opening the door of the 'Room of requirement' for her.

"You better, even if I see nothing wrong in that kind of relationship, I still have doubts that her choice had been spontaneous," Emma said as the door closed behind her.

**Three hours later - **

"Oh, God! You are good...so very, very good." Emma whispered in awe, she was still panting while looking at the ceiling of the bedroom, her clothes discarded in a corner in an ordinate pile.

"Rules must always be maintained, but my mothers always saw me as a '_Problem Child'_ due to some flashes of rebellion I sometime show, but I am not about break each and every rule of the book, so I am asking you this, can I date your daughter? I already asked Fleur's mother and she agreed," Harvey said.

"Will you do that thing with your tongue again if I say '_Yes'_?" Emma asked with pleading eyes.

"The '_Eden Screwdriver' _you mean? Only if you want," the young woman answered with a smile.

"Uuuhm! Then yes, if my daughter really loves you then I can't see why not," the other answered with a pleasured sigh.

"Thank you, Miss Emma! You won't regret this," Harvey said happily.

"If you keep this up though...I don't think I will let her have you, I may be selfish and keep you all for myself, you are just too good to let go!" Emma answered with a mischievous smile.

"That is not something nice to say," Harvey had the time to answer before the other pounced.

Meanwhile, several miles away a dentist suddenly felt a jab in the back of his mind.

"Why I have the feeling that I am losing some glorious spectacle that would also destroy my pride as a man?" Emma's husband muttered in confusion.

**Third Task - **

"FINALLY! I finally will have my body back!" Voldemort said in triumph.

"You are one ugly creature, you know?" Harley said simply as she was broken free from her bindings by a pair of bullets.

"WHO DARES?!" the deformed baby roared in rage.

"Kidnapping our daughter are you? If you needed her for some sort of ritual you should have asked," A mint-green haired woman clad in a revealing black leather dress said while twirling a pair of guns in her hands.

"We decided to keep distance from humans after the events of Daten City, but Harvey's appearance in our lives changed that, that day we found a new goal and new '_Rurus_' one of which is that NO-ONE shall touch her without our permission," another woman said, this one had long light-blue hair tied into a ponytail and a pair of scythes in her hands.

"How curious, two demons here for the brat? Do you plan to kill me? Foolish women, I am Immortal!" Voldemort said with a gleeful voice.

"We can banish your soul to Hell all the same, human. Your means to evade death are useless with our weapons," Scanty said.

"SUMMON MY SERVANTS, WORMTAIL!" the baby said in anger.

"Yes, Master!" the Rat Animagus said tapping his Dark Mark with his wand, summoning in plums of ominous black smoke several masked men and women.

"Need an hand, Mother Scanty? Mother Kneesocks?" Harley asked.

"All with due time, we have prepared some ghosts just for this occasion," Kneesocks answered as an horde of completely black, demonic-looking entities surrounded the graveyard.

"FASTENER!" the small, plushie-like creature with the two women said opening the zippers on his body, turning inside-out and incredibly transforming with a giant dragon with its head cut vertically in two.

"What is that thing?" Lucius Malfoy asked in fear.

"Our pet, Fastener!" Harley said with an happy smile.

"KILL THEM!" Voldemort ordered, making the Death Eaters charge forward with raised wands.

In the chaos that followed, both guns and scythes guided the young girl's battle axes through the massacre of masked wizards while the transformed Fastener kept ripping the ones escaping to shreds with its sharp claws, incredibly ignoring the curses and even Avada Kedavras of the Death Eaters as the beast seemed to come back to life briefly after getting hit.

In the end, the fight was closed with Harley piercing the deformed baby's body with her broadsword, destroying the Dark Lord's soul and forcing that spark and the various other in Hell, killing the evil wizard definitely.

Only Peter Pettigrew escaped, choosing capture by the Aurors over death, cleaning Sirius' name as a result, but the man was already escaped from Grimmauld Place when Albus tried to give him the good news.

No-one ever heard or saw Harvey Daemon, Girl-Who-Lived and Triwizard Champion after that, she, Hermione, Fleur, Sirius and both Scanty with Kneesocks simply vanished from the face of the earth for the Wizarding World.

A pity no-one of them will ever think to check a small city called Daten and its even smaller school where three new students and a new Teacher joined barely a month after the end of the school year, if asked, Sirius will always say that he never knew how good he would have been at teaching P.E in a Muggle School, but the others had not enough courage to tell him about the VERY low standards the school had thanks to its Principal.

But by the time people started wondering, the former fugitive DID become good enough, so there were no problems accept for the two Angel Sisters battling Scanty and Kneesocks because still holding a grudge about their past problems.

But those were now mere childish quarrels as Harley had become the Daemon sister's priority, all for the ire of Corset that too found his end when he tried to sabotage one of Harley and his girls' experiment, breaking the Ritual and banishing the evil man in Hell forever...not that people noticed as they did not even know he had been there to begin with.

**THE END! Actually unsure if this was good, the anime is strange in itself, trying to add an extra character and portrait the Canon ones correctly is even harder, I hope it didn't suck too much, if it does, please pretend this chapter never happened, please! XD**

**No really, I am sorry if it sucks.**

**Tr230.**


End file.
